Ordinary Girl
by EternityRoze262
Summary: Drew Hayden - Famous singer, May Maple - Ordinary girl. They are complete strangers but end up spending a whole week together. What is May's big secret? And what does Drew think of her? All he knows is that he's become obsessed with this ordinary girl- CS
1. Fangirls

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own the song "Never Say Never"

**A/N: **So I decided to try writing a Contestshipping story and this random idea just came to me after I watched the Justin Bieber movie Never Say Never lol. I'm not trying to compare Drew with Justin Bieber lol and I don't hate him or the song or anything so just because I made Misty hate on the song doesn't mean I hate it. It was just for the sake of this story XD Enjoy! The characters may be OOC at times :o

* * *

><p>"Never say never." The singing voice echoed throughout the stage as loud, upbeat music started playing. In the center of the stage was a teenage boy with luscious green hair. He had on a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath and black pants. His right hand held a microphone, and he put it by his mouth and started singing.<p>

"See I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take the burn."

As he sang, thousands of his fans stood in the crowd, jumping on their feet as they sang along to the song and squealed in excitement. "Drew! Drew! Drew!" they screamed. It was a wild sight. Everyone was throwing their hands up in the air as they tried to get as close to the stage as possible.

"And there's just no turning back, when your heart's under attack," Drew sang as he danced to the beat of the song and ran his hand down his body, making all the girls scream in delight. Some girls were even crying because of his dazzling appearance and others looked like they were just about ready to faint. Everyone was up and on their feet, cheering for their role model. Well… almost everyone.

In the very front of the stage were two teenage girls. One had soft blue hair, tied up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon and wore a short, pink, laced dress. She was dancing to the rhythm and singing along as well, having a blast. The other person had short fiery orange hair pulled into a side ponytail and wore a plain white T-shirt with a light pink frilled mini skirt. Unlike her friend, she was just standing with her arms crossed, looking very annoyed to be there.

"Ugh. Dawn, remind me again why we're here?" asked the orange haired girl in an annoyed tone of voice.

The blue haired girl stopped dancing and turned to look at her friend who was being a total party pooper. "Misty! It's the annual Pokémon Festival! I thought you wanted to come here with me!" Dawn yelled back.

"I did! But I didn't know we were going to be staying here at the stage listening to the worst song in the history of songs!" Misty complained.

Dawn's expression completely changed as she gave Misty an evil glare and clenched her fists.

"You crazy girl! This is the most amazing song ever! And it's sung by Drew Hayden!" she protested.

"That's what makes this song even worse…"

"Fine, Misty. You don't have to be here listening to this song if all you're going to do is talk trash about it. You're ruining my fan girl moment!"

"Great. I'm gonna go then. Meet you at the haunted house event after this song is over," Misty replied as she tried to make her way out of the huge crowd of screaming girls. It was difficult for Misty to make her way out because of all the people who wouldn't move out of her way, making her even more annoyed. She quickly turned around to check on her friend and found her all pumped up again and dancing around in the front row, and she wondered how she and Dawn even made it to the front row in the first place. Well, the only thing that mattered now was making her way out so she didn't have to hear that horrible song anymore. But even as she moved farther away from the stage, she could still hear the music playing. It was incredibly loud, but it was no surprise since it was a huge festival day.

Every year, Lilycove City would hold a Pokémon festival to celebrate the accomplishments of trainers and their Pokémon. The festival was filled with rides, games, food, and of course, music. The music always seemed to attract the most attention. Anyone who wanted to perform could do one song. That was the limit since there were always so many people signing up to perform. Many times, famous singers would come to sing their best song, which would excite everyone in the crowd.

Drew Hayden was among one of the most famous singers in the world, and because everyone heard that he was going to be performing at the Pokémon festival, it was no surprise that the huge crowd of people by the stage only wanted to hear him sing, even though it was just one song.

"I will never say never!" That was the second time Drew sang the chorus, which made Misty run even faster as she cringed at the sound of his voice. She was getting so annoyed by Drew and his stupid song 'Never Say Never'. It made no sense to her whatsoever. (**A/N:** Heyy that rhymes! XD)

"That's the 19th time he's said the word 'never'! Actually, it's probably more than that. Ugh, what a loser," she said to herself as she tried to block out the music by covering her ears. She finally reached the haunted house and took a seat at an empty table. She couldn't hear the music anymore, and gave a big sigh of relief. Finally… away from all that chaos.

* * *

><p>Drew had finished singing his song and gave a final bow to his audience.<p>

"That was Drew Hayden everyone with his amazing and most popular song 'Never Say Never'! Let's give him another round of applause!" The MC announced. The audience roared with screams, claps, and tears as they cheered for their role model, Drew. There were shouts of "Drew!" "I love you!" and ""You're the best" coming from everywhere in the audience.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind," Drew responded back. The crowd continued to scream and cheer for Drew and no matter how many times the police officers tried to keep the audience from going berserk, they just couldn't calm them down.

"Ok now everyone. Please calm down so we can move on to our next performance," the MC tried to explain, but everyone was too excited about Drew. They just didn't want him to leave.

Drew, feeling pleased about the crowd obsessing over him, turned to his fans and gave them an epic flick of his hair, which only made the audience scream even louder. Then, he left the stage and started to head out the back. The officers thought it would be the end of that.

However, all of the fans decided to follow him out the back. And since there weren't enough police officers around to control everyone, almost everyone started chasing after Drew. Drew turned around and was shocked to see that everyone was storming towards him. He couldn't be caught up in that crowd of over-excited fan girls. His only choice was to run: run and hide. So he took off.

He left the festival grounds and ran into the streets of Lilycove City. There was nowhere for him to hide and all his fans were catching up to him. He needed to lose them somehow. As he turned a corner, he spotted a small alleyway and quickly made his way through it. He turned around to see all of his fans running past the small alley, which put a smile to his face. But before he could take even one step, he heard a high pitched shout come from nearby.

"Hey! I see Drew! He went this way!"

Drew jumped as he saw a mob of people pushing their way through the small alley and immediately took off again. The fan girls were crazy; they looked like they were going to attack him, and Drew didn't want to be torn to pieces by a bunch of girls.

He ran on for five more minutes and just as he turned another corner, he saw a walled fence made of bricks. He knew it was his only chance to lose the fan girls. Using the last of his strength, Drew ran into the area and hid behind the stone wall. Now he could finally rest.

After catching his breath, Drew realized that he was inside someone's front yard. There lay a huge house in front of him. Even though it was getting dark out, he could still see the house layout and coloring. In the middle of the yard was a stone in the shape of a circle. It was probably meant for sitting on, and since Drew was very tired, he decided to take a seat there.

He gave a big long sigh... but he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned around to see a girl around his age with a broom in her hand, looking as if she was about to hit him with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah it's a bit too descriptive and such but it's still building up the setting lol I know I should be working on my other stories but it'll all work out somehow. Just deal with me for now :b and sorry this was mostly about Misty and the fangirls; it's to set up the story XD May will enter in the next chapter =D


	2. The Brunette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own the song "Never Say Never"

* * *

><p>The girl was a brunette and wore a red bandana on her head. <em>Oh-no<em>, thought Drew, _how did one of my fan girls find me here? And is she really going to attack me with that broom? _

Drew kept his cool and got up, putting his hands up in the air.

"Alright. You got me. So what do you want? And I don't do autographs," he remarked.

"What the heck are you talking about? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the brunette replied back.

This caught Drew off guard. She wasn't one of his fan girls? That was a big relief. But wait, she didn't know him? Then he realized that maybe it was because it was so dark out, that she couldn't tell who it was.

"Ok, I don't normally do this but, I'm Drew Hayden," he responded as he flicked his long green hair and gave her a smile.

"….. Ok. I'll try to remember that the next time you try to trespass in my territory again," she replied coldly and stepped forward with her broom, placing it in an attack position.

Drew was utterly confused by this girl's reaction. Did she seriously not know who he was? She definitely didn't look like she was faking, but throughout his whole lifetime, he had never before met someone who hadn't heard of him.

"Now hold on a second here, don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"You just told me you were Drew Hayden, smart one," she responded.

Drew was taken aback. Not only did this girl not know him, but she had the nerve to talk to him like he was some sort of commoner. He was never treated like that before. There was surely something wrong with this girl.

"Hey, let me tell you this little girl. I am **the** Drew Hayden, the famous singer of all time. You haven't heard of me at all?"

"No, and I don't care to."

"Everyone has at least heard of me before. How could you not of?"

"Maybe because I actually have a life that doesn't involve obsessing over famous people."

_What a weird girl_, thought Drew.

"So what are you doing here? !" the girl asked.

"You've asked enough questions already. It's my turn to. So why are you holding that broomstick like you're going to attack me with it?"

The girl hesitated and lowered her broom. "Because I thought you were going to rob the house. I was just sweeping up the kitchen when I saw you run into the front yard like a mad man."

Drew flinched. "I'm not a criminal! I'm a famous singer!"

"Prove it," she stated as she put the broom on the stone tablet and crossed her arms.

Drew rolled his eyes. He thought a moment about what song to sing and then took a deep breath.

"I will never say never! I will fight. I will fight 'till forever! Make it right. Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and never say never." It was the same song he had sang at the Pokémon festival, but it was one of his favorite songs. Drew finished singing and waited for the girl's reaction.

The girl gave him a blank stare as she bit her lower lip. Then she swallowed and finally responded back. "Ok… you're a pretty good singer. Well, I guess you're no criminal then."

"Of course not."

"So answer my question now. What are you doing here?" she asked, raising her voice.

Drew flicked his hair. "Well, seeing as how famous I am, I obviously have a lot of fan girls; fan girls who want to chase me until they can have me. I swear it's even scarier than you pointing that broom at me."

"… That's it?"

"Yep. And this place looked like the perfect place for me to hide, so I came here."

"Well, I don't see your fan girls anywhere here, so you might as well leave now," the girl said as she started pushing Drew out of the yard.

"Hey wait, I—"he started, but a loud shout from nearby interrupted his sentence.

"Drew! Where are you? ! We know you're around here somewhere!" A loud roar of screams followed, calling out for Drew.

"Crap! They're here!" Drew whispered as he started running toward the house. However, the girl grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. She put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, now look here! They're your fans, right? Then you should be out there with them! Those girls just really adore you and want to see you!"

"More like they want to attack me," Drew stated.

"Then **let** them attack you! Be a man about it and go out there!"

Drew gave her a long stare, hoping for her to change her mind, but the brunette kept a serious look as she stared back at him. Finally, Drew gave a sigh.

"Alright then. I'll go out… all alone… by myself…" he said as he slowly walked away from the yard. He glanced back at the girl who continued to stare at him.

"… to meet my fan girls…" he continued slowly as he kept his eyes on her. "… who want to rip me to pieces… and I might end up in the hospital because of this…"

He hoped that the girl would feel pity for him and let him stay here, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He gave another sigh as he turned around and walked out of the yard.

When he reached the entrance of the yard, he looked back and spotted the girl heading back to her house. She sure was a strange one. Drew still couldn't get over the fact that she had never heard of him before. He became quite interested in her. She was unlike many people he had met before, and he was going to find out who she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehe =D Review please


	3. Staying The Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon and I don't own SHINee's song Ring Ding Dong lol XD

**A/N: **I know Drew and May are OOC but its for the storyline ahaha It'll make sense in the end... I think :'D

* * *

><p>"What a big creep! Doesn't even go out to greet his fan girls!" the girl grumbled as she headed back to the kitchen.<p>

She scanned the kitchen floor, which was all clean except for a little pile of dust in the middle. She didn't sweep it up yet because that was when she spotted Drew running into the yard. The girl walked over to the pile of dust, grabbing the dust pan on the way there. She put the dustpan down by the dust and then, it hit her. She had forgotten the broomstick outside!

She gave an exasperated sigh as she got up. Now she would have to go back outside to get the broom. She opened the front door and stepped out… and there, sitting down beside the door, was Drew… with the broomstick. She gave a little yelp.

"Why're you still here? !"

"Because I knew you'd come back out for your broom," he replied as he flicked his hair again. Then he got to his feet and handed her the broom.

"Thanks," she said as she took it from him.

"Well, well. Looks like you do have manners after all," Drew remarked.

"What? ! Hey! I—"Before she could say any more, Drew stepped inside the house, taking her by surprise. She turned around and walked up to him.

"Get out! Where are **your **manners? !"

"This is a pretty nice house," Drew stated, totally ignoring the question.

"Ok, now please leave!"

"Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding." A sound came from Drew's pocket.

"Oh, that's my phone." Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

_What a weird guy_, though the girl.

"Hello?" Drew answered.

"Hey, Drew, where are ya?" came a voice from the other end.

"I'm at someone's house."

"A fan's?"

"No. In fact, she didn't even know I existed in this world."

There was a slight hesitation from the other end.

"Oh… well that's good. Hey, do you think you could stay there for the night? There's a huge mob of fans over here at the Pokémon festival, and they're already trying to get in the tour bus. I don't think it's safe for you to come back here now."

"Oh, no worries."

"Great. Meet me here first thing in the morning then. Bye!"

Drew put his phone back in his pocket and then turned to face the girl.

"There's a mob of fans over by my tour bus. I'm staying here for the night," he announced.

"What? ! No! You can't!" the girl yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Just because you can't! Now get out!"

Drew could tell that she was going to be very stubborn and hard to convince, so he decided to use a different approach.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked in a soft voice.

The girl blinked and lightly blushed. "No, it's not that. It's just that…"

Drew looked at the girl kindly and wrapped his hands around both of her small hands.

"Please, may I stay here for the night? I won't cause you any trouble and it's only for one night. Please…?" he tried again as he looked into her bright blue eyes. The girl blushed and found herself staring back into his serene green eyes. His hands were warm around hers, and the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, made it impossible to say no to him.

She finally diverted her eyes away from him.

"Fine…" she replied.

Drew let go of her hands and smirked, making the girl feel like she had just made a huge mistake.

"Thank you," he whispered as he made his way into the house.

"But you have to sleep with me!"

"Wha—?" Drew remarked.

The girl turned beat red. "Uh! No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant… you have to sleep in my room…"

Drew gave a small smile. "Sure. Yeah."

* * *

><p>Drew was shown around the whole house. The girl had left him in her room to set up and do whatever he wanted to for the rest of the night. He had already set up a place for him to sleep on the floor by her bed and now he was bored out of his mind.<p>

He decided to go see what the girl was doing. The girl… he had never asked for her name… well now was a good time to.

He went into the living room and found her lying on a couch, watching T.V.

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the T.V. screen.

Drew walked up to her and held out a hand.

"I feel like we started off on the wrong foot. So let's start over. My name is Drew Hayden."

The girl shook his hand, but kept silent.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"May," she replied, her eyes still on the T.V.

"Well, May, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Drew took a seat next to May, making her feel awkward as she tried not to look at him. He turned his attention to the T.V. and started to watch whatever she had on.

"Just watching the news?" he questioned.

"Mhmm."

The news didn't have anything interesting going on. It was just talking about the Pokémon festival, nothing that Drew wanted to know about, so he tried to start up another conversation with May.

"So, you live alone?"

"No."

"Then where is everyone?"

May shrugged. "Business trip."

Drew was starting to get annoyed by May's short, direct answers. It was like she didn't even want to talk to him at all. But Drew wouldn't give up until she started conversing with him.

"Any siblings?"

This time, May hesitated a bit before answering. "Yes."

"How many—"

"Look… Drew," she interrupted him and stood up from the couch. "… I don't really wanna talk about my personal life right now, ok? I'm just… gonna go to bed."

"Already? But it's only 8:00."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired," she stated as she headed out of the living room.

"Hey, wait. I'll come too." Drew turned off the T.V and followed May back to her room.

They entered her room and May collapsed on her bed.

"That tired huh?" Drew asked.

"I've had a long day…"

"Yeah, me too. You just gonna go to bed?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright then." Drew turned off the lights and headed back to his little sleeping area by May's bed. He sat up and turned to look at May who was facing away from him. Drew sighed. He would never get a chance to get to know her now. By morning, he would be gone, and he would never see her again. Well, he tried.

"Goodnight May," he said. It was the only thing he could say to get a reply back. But May didn't reply back. _Did she fall asleep that fast? _wondered Drew. Then, he heard a small voice reply back.

"Drew?" Her voice sounded weak, almost like she was crying.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to stay here? I mean, why me? There are more interesting girls out there."

"But you are interesting, May. I just haven't gotten to know you yet."

May gave a small smile and closed her eyes. "Drew… I'm really glad you're here."

Drew was confused by May's words. Why did she suddenly say that? He turned his head to face May, but May's back was still facing him. He wished he could see her face.

"I'm glad too."

"Goodnight Drew."

"Goodnight May."

Drew then started to feel tired and wondered why. He never went to bed this early, but for some reason he just felt really tired. Maybe it was because of all the running he did when his fan girls were chasing him. Drew closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was asleep.


	4. Sabotaged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton or the song Angels of Clarity by Dead by April XD

**A/N: **Ok, it's official; the characters are as OOC as can be ahaha. I just can't write this story without them not being OOC. Of course they were already OOC and you all figured that out already but I'm just stating it out now. They're actually like beyond OOC so would that make it OC? Lol I'm confuzzeled =D Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>May awoke the next morning from a soothing smell. It was like waking up to the smell of pancakes and breakfast sausages, except that it wasn't food that she smelled. No… it wasn't that sweet of a scent. She couldn't make out the smell, but continued to breathe it in. It was so refreshing and it seemed to sweep her away from all her troubles. She wanted the moment to last forever.<p>

Finally, she got curious about it and opened her eyes… to find herself face to face with Drew. They were both lying on their side, facing each other. Drew's eyes were wide open, staring straight at her, and to make matters worse, her very own arms were wrapped around his neck!

"Good morning," Drew smiled acting like it was no big deal.

May screamed and pulled back her arms. "Drew! You pervert! What are you doing on my bed? !"

Drew sat up. "I would take a look at my surroundings first if I were you."

She obeyed and slowly turned her head to the side and realized that she wasn't on her bed.

"Ahh! What am I doing on the floor? !" she screamed as she retreated to a corner in her room.

"Beats me. All I know is that I wake up and the first thing I see is you lying next to me when your arms around my neck."

May blushed fiercely and tried to keep herself from losing her temper. How on earth did she end up on the floor? She didn't remember rolling over the side of her bed, and there was no way that she would've sleep walked her way down to Drew. Then, another thought came into her mind.

"H-How long have you been up?"

"Almost half an hour now."

May's eyes widened and she felt her whole body burning up. "Idiot! If you were up for that long you could've just woke me up, or at least pushed me away!"

Drew grinned. "Now why would I want to do that when you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much?"

His comeback left May feeling flabbergasted and she couldn't think of anything to say back to that. She quickly got up and headed out of her bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she stated as she ran to her bathroom.

Her reaction made Drew chuckle. Even though he was upset about the fact that he had to leave soon, he was glad that that had happened. Although, like May, he had no idea how that happened or why, seeing May cling onto him first thing in the morning put Drew in a good mood. She looked so peaceful sleeping next to him that he didn't want to wake her up. In fact, from the moment he woke up, he watched the girl sleep beside him. And as he continued to watch her, he began to wonder if the girl ever felt lonely being here by herself. The way she held onto him made him feel like she wanted someone in her life that would be there for her. But then as soon as she woke up, it was like she was a whole different person. Or maybe that was because Drew teased her.

Drew gave another little laugh to himself and got up. Since May was busy taking her shower, Drew thought it would be best to wait for her in the living room. He made his way there and turned on the T.V. It was still on the news channel and the time read 7:42 am. It was still really early. He grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels. Nothing really good was on, so Drew just decided to watch the music channel.

It was in the middle of a song that Drew had heard before: Ordinary Day.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
>As I lay in bed<br>And that boy that ordinary boy  
>Or was it all in my head?<em>

He didn't watch the music video, instead he was zoning off as the music played in the background. The lyrics caught his attention and he tried to compare them to his life.

_Did he ask if I would come along  
>It all seemed so real<br>But as I looked to the door  
>I saw that boy standing there with a deal<em>

_And he said take my hand  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
>In the palm of your hand<br>In the palm of your hand _

Drew finally came back to his senses as the song finished up. His hand gripped tightly at the remote control.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
>Just trying to get by<br>Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
>But he was looking to the sky<em>

The song ended leaving Drew thinking about May. After all, she was just an ordinary girl. Amidst his thoughts of May, a sudden loud noise came from the T.V. making Drew jump out of his seat. He had no idea that he had turned the volume up so loud! The next song had started playing but the music was so boisterous that Drew had to cover his ears.

_My life was brought into a nightmare! ! !  
>Dark shadows surround me! ! !<em>

Drew frantically looked around for the remote control and found it on the floor. He picked it up and fumbled to press the power button.

_Five times the pain of torture is—! ! !_

Drew finally pressed the power button and the T.V turned off. He gave a sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch.

"Who's stupid idea was it to put a screamo song on after such a calming song? !" Drew muttered to himself. He looked up to the ceiling and began to sing to the tune of Ordinary Day, a lot slower than the original song.

"Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a girl, just an ordinary girl, but she was looking to the sky…"

Drew finally got bored and decided to go see if May was finished with her shower. He had just reached the kitchen when he bumped right into her. She wore the same red bandana as she did yesterday, but there was something different about her. She looked… happier? Perhaps…?

"What was all that loud noise before?" she asked.

Drew nervously laughed. "I didn't realize how loud the volume was on the T.V until a screamo song came on."

May smirked and went into the kitchen with Drew following behind her.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, that's alright. I have to leave in a bit anyways."

"Oh…" May frowned. "Right." She put two pieces of bread into a toaster and opened a cabinet that was full of clean cups. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Or even to drink?"

"I'm good. Thanks anyways."

Just then, a loud sound filled the room. "Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding." Drew took out his phone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Drew!" It was the same person as yesterday, but today he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Hey, did you need me back now? I'll leave in just a minute."

May turned her head slightly to see Drew from the corner of her eye. If this boy really was a famous singer, he sure didn't act like it; or at least not around her. Maybe it was different when he was in front of a crowd. With her, he acted like how any normal person would act. But May knew that he wasn't one of those normal people. This boy had actually been somewhat nice to her and even begged her to let him stay at the house. She hadn't been treated that way in a long time and quite truthfully, she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"No, no! Drew, you will not believe what happened!" the voice continued.

"What is it?" Drew asked, starting to get worried.

"Someone sabotaged our tour bus last night and there's no way to fix it; it's been burned to a crisp!"

"What? !"

"Yeah! Fortunately no one was hurt because no one was in there; we were all partying at the Pokémon festival, but… man, who would want to burn down our tour bus?"

"Meh, there was nothing valuable in there anyways."

"That is beside the point, Drew!" The voice paused and then grumbled, "Actually, I think whoever did this to our tour bus was mostly after you."

Drew froze as he tried to process the words into his head. "W-what do you mean?"

"There was a rose left behind in the fire, well, before it burned up. And you know how part of your reputational signature is a rose."

Drew forced himself to laugh. "And that means whoever did that was after me? There are other reasons you know."

"Yeah, sure. But that isn't even the worst part, Drew."

"What's worse than that?"

"I can't seem to reach our hometown in LaRousse City. It's like I've lost all connection to it. So they don't know what happened, and I can't send in another bus or anything to come pick us up."

"So you mean to tell me that we're stuck here? !"

"Yeah, until I can find someone who will be able to transport us all. And, sorry to tell you this, but I've had to reschedule our next concert in Fortree City. From the looks of it now, we're going to be here awhile."

"Will it be that hard to find someone? I'm the famous Drew Hayden! My fan girls would be arguing over who should take me to the next city!"

"It's more complicated than that Drew! Your fan girls aren't the answer to everything!"

It was all so sudden, Drew didn't know what to feel. He was obviously concerned because someone sabotaged his tour bus, but at the same time, he was kind of glad. Because of that, he would be staying in Lilycove longer, and that meant more time to get to know May.

When Drew didn't reply back, the voice said again, "Ok, I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay where you are for a bit longer and I'll call you back when I have more information?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. Bye then."

Drew hung up and stared at his phone. Then he turned to see May staring at him in concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

He put his hands in his pants pockets. "Someone just sabotaged my tour bus. Looks like I'm going to be here longer than we planned. I'm sorry for being such a burden on you and even asking you this but… do you think I could stay here for a bit longer?"

May kept her eyes on Drew. He was a famous singer, but even famous people had bad things happen to them. She finally gave back a warm smile and replied, "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I'll explain why May ended up like that at the beginning of this chapter later on because they'll discuss it. =]


	5. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or the song Change by Hyuna.

**A/N:** Sorry for updating so late! D: I'm making up for it by having a longer chapter though! I've been really busy lately. And the writing/descriptions aren't coming to me as good as it did before. So it's kinda sloppy now and I apologize about that. Also with me, if I do too much of one thing, I start getting bored or I just don't do as good as a job anymore, so I've been switching off between writing, singing, reading and making vids! =D Well enough of me rambling on, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Since you're going to be staying here, you might as well help me out with the chores," May had said to Drew after breakfast. Drew complained that he didn't do chores, but in the end he was forced to help water the flowers in the backyard.<p>

"Drink up flowers, because I'm not watering you again after this," Drew grumbled.

"Don't be so mean. It's not hard to water flowers," May retorted.

"But it's time-consuming."

"But just look at how pretty they are."

Drew stared at the flowers in front of him. They were all in bloom and so colorful. He admired all the flowers around him and then became aware that the water from his hose wasn't coming out. He stared at it in confusion and pointed the hose at his face to examine it. Suddenly a burst of water came shooting towards him making him drop the hose.

"Ahh!" he shouted as he backed away. Then he turned to May who was just turning off the water. She giggled at the sight of him drenched.

"You! !" Drew yelled and ran after her. May happily skipped away, trying not to get caught by him. He turned on the water again and picked up his hose, running across the yard, trying to spray May with the water. She continued to run around, screaming at all the water that was spraying toward her.

Finally, May had nowhere left to run, and Drew completely drenched her with the hose. May fell to the ground, which was now all muddy.

"May!" Drew cried out as he turned off the water and ran over to her. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" May had just taken her shower; would she be mad at him for getting her all dirty again? To his surprise, May only lifted her head up and smiled. Then she laughed and threw a handful of mud at his face.

"Silly, of course I'm alright," she responded. Drew gave a reassuring smile and wiped the mud off his face. Then he plopped down on the muddy ground beside her.

"You'll have to take another shower."

"We can just rinse off with the hose and then wait out here until we dry."

Drew liked that idea. It was a windy day, and with all the time they spent outside drying, he would be able to learn more about her. So they both rinsed off and sat down on the small porch in the backyard.

"Here you go," May said as she handed Drew a towel.

"Thanks." Drew patted his face dry with the towel and then put it around him. May did the same and tried to keep her distance from Drew.

Soon, an awkward silence filled the air. _Come on, May. Think of something to say already_! May thought as she struggled to start a conversation. Drew noticed that she was getting uncomfortable and decided to start off the conversation.

"Let's play some get to know each other games," he stated.

May smiled, glad that they were talking again. "Ok."

"We'll start off with two truths and a lie. You do know how to play that right? Tell three facts about yourself and-"

"Of course I know how to play that. I'm not stupid," May said in annoyance.

"I was just making sure. You didn't know me even though I'm the most famous singer, so I had to check to make sure you knew about that game."

"Just because I haven't heard of you doesn't mean I haven't heard of that game before. I know how to play it."

"Good. Then you'll go first. Tell me three facts about yourself, May," Drew grinned. May jumped in surprise and then bit her lip as she tried to come up three facts about herself.

"Uh, well…" May started, but nothing would come into mind. She couldn't think of anything interesting; her life was just as boring as could be. Finally she managed to say three very random facts. "I love noodles, my first kiss was a boy named Gary, and I don't have any friends!" she said rather quickly.

Drew blinked slowly and tried to take in what May had just said. He gave it a little thought and then remarked, "Well, it's gotta be that you don't have any friends, because everyone has friends."

"Wrong," May replied soundly.

Drew gave her a confused look. "What? That's not a lie?"

"Nope. I really don't have any friends. The lie was that my first kiss was a boy named Gary." May hesitated and then added, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"You lie. You do have friends." Drew persisted.

"I'm not lying!" May argued back.

Drew gave her a playful knock on her head. "How can you say that? You have me, right? Aren't I your friend?"

May froze at the sound of his words. Did he really mean to say that he was her friend? She was so intrigued by what he said that she forgot to answer him. Drew didn't seem to mind too much though, and asked her a different question.

"You say you've never kissed anyone before?"

May turned her attention back to the conversation. "No, I haven't."

"Well, that's no surprise. I should've known that one was a lie," Drew chuckled. May only pouted.

"So I'm guessing that you've already had your first kiss then?"

"Nope. Honestly, I don't mind having my fan girls love me. I just don't want to go out with them."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not going to waste my first kiss on just any girl. I'm still looking, ok?"

May kept silent. It came to her as a surprise that Drew hadn't had his first kiss yet. He was so popular and loved by many; she thought he would've kissed at least 100 girls by now, but actually, he wasn't going to be easy for girls to get.

"My three facts… I'm extremely good looking, I've traveled all over the Hoenn region, and when I was a baby, I fell into a pool and was stuck in there for so long that my blond hair turned green," Drew stated.

May thought about it for a minute. Of course he would choose the most arrogant thing to say. But she didn't know which one was the lie. They all sounded true to her. Then she came up with her decision.

"I think… the extremely good looking part is the lie," she said with a smirk. Drew flinched and turned to her.

"Don't mess with me," he growled.

"Then which one is it?"

"Guess. You only have two options left."

She didn't know which one it was, but she had a 50-50 chance. Travelling around the entire Hoenn region sounded a bit out there, but then again, he was famous so it could be possible. Well, it was worth a shot. May sighed, "Is the travelling around the whole Hoenn region the lie?"

"Nope. I **have** travelled around the entire Hoenn region, but I never fell into a pool when I was a baby. This is my natural hair color. You're really bad at this game," he teased.

"No I'm not! You just choose really really random facts that all sounded true, so I didn't know which one was the lie!" she blurted out.

"All of them sounded true…?" Drew repeated. "So you're admitting that I'm extremely good looking?"

May blushed and lowered her head. "N-no. That's not what I meant." She looked away from Drew and let her hair cover her face so he wouldn't see her blushing. Was he staring at her? She hoped he wasn't.

"Let's play another game; how about truth or dare?" Drew suggested.

May tilted her head up slightly. "That's not a get to know each other game," she mumbled.

"But you do get to learn more about each other with truth."

"No," May responded firmly. "I don't wanna play that."

Drew bit his lip and tried to think of another game to play. It was a shame that she didn't want to play truth or dare. He was really looking forward to it. Then, an idea popped into his head and he asked May, "Do you have two dice?"

"Yeah…" she answered with a confused look.

"Can you go and get them?"

"Sure…" She got up and headed back into the house to grab two dice. What was Drew up to now? Maybe it was for another game. But why would he need two dice? Well, at least they weren't playing truth or dare.

She came outside again with two dice in her hand. "Here's your dice," she said as she dropped them in his hand. "What game are we playing now?"

"Confess or stress," he replied with a grin.

"How do you play that?" she asked, but then realized that she shouldn't have asked that. Drew would make fun of her because she didn't know how to play it. But he didn't even seem to think anything about her question and actually answered it.

"We roll the two dice and if the two numbers add up to an even number, you have to confess something embarrassing, and you have to be telling the truth. If the two numbers add up to an odd number, the other person will tell them to do something that's stressful," he explained.

May thought about it. They **would** learn more about each other, but having to confess something embarrassing wasn't something she wanted to do. Suddenly, May realized something about the game.

"Hey! That's like truth or dare!" she exclaimed.

Drew laughed. Boy, she was a slow one. "Yeah, but it's not. So let's play," he said and rolled the dice.

It came up as a 6 and a 2.

"Confess, huh?" he started as he thought of something to say. "When I gave my first live concert, I forgot the lyrics to my opening song. I joined in on the chorus, but… haha I'll never forget that time. Ah… my fans still love me though."

Forgetting the lyrics at a concert **was** an embarrassing moment, but when Drew said it like that, it didn't sound too bad. May didn't laugh; she was worried about what she would say if she got an even number. Drew passed the dice to her. "Your turn," he sang.

She grabbed the two dice with caution, and rolled them onto the porch. The numbers came up: 3 and 4. An odd number. May let out a sigh of relief. But then she had another problem; what would Drew make her do that was stressful? She hoped it wasn't anything too bad, but when she looked over to see Drew smirking, she knew that it was going to be bad. She braced herself for the worst.

"Go run around the yard like a crazy psycho sounding like a Magikarp," he snickered. May jumped and looked at the yard. It wasn't too big of a yard, but she didn't like the idea of doing that in front of him.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Mhmm."

May slowly got up and dropped her towel on the porch. She made her way to the middle of the yard and stared at Drew nervously.

"I'm waiting," he said in a singsong voice.

"I am so getting you back for this," May mumbled to herself. She started running around in circles around the yard, flailing her arms around like a crazy person and yelling out "Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp! Karp!"

Drew bit his tongue so he wouldn't burst out laughing, but seeing May act like that was too much for him and he let out a laugh. May, having heard Drew laughing, stopped running and glared at him in embarrassment. But something made her anger and embarrassment go away. Soon, she found herself smiling at the sight of Drew laughing. His laugh wasn't one of those obnoxious laughs; it was a soft and friendly. It was actually really cute.

May made her way back to the porch and sat down again.

"Wow. You actually did it. I wasn't expecting that from you," Drew said in between laughs. May only smiled back shyly. "If I had told one of my fan girls to do that, they would've just backed out immediately, but you… you actually did it," he added as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah… that was good."

"Alright, it's your turn now," May said, passing him the dice. Drew settled himself and took the dice. He rolled them out and the numbers were 5 and 6. Odd. _Time to get back at him_, she thought.

"Dance to the beginning of the song Change by Hyuna," she said slowly. (A/N: For those who don't know the dance, you should see what Drew has to do on youtube or something =D)

"The song with all the pumping? !" Drew exclaimed.

"That's the one."

Drew's mouth was gaping at what he was to do. "That's a girl's dance!"

"The more reason you should do it."

Drew was starting to regret giving May such an embarrassing thing to do. But he had no choice but to do it now. She had done what he told her, even though she didn't want to, it was only fair that he did what she told him to do.

"I'll put on the song if that'll help you," said May.

"Sounds good."

May rushed in the house and when she came out again, she set up a cheap docking station and put in her pink ipod. Then she began looking for the song.

Drew gave a loud sigh and headed out in the middle of the yard. _Well_, he thought, _here goes nothing_.

The music started playing and he began dancing.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change," played the music as Drew danced to it. May stared at him in surprise. He wasn't just a good singer, but also a good dancer, even for a song like that! Drew continued to dance as the music played on, pumping out his chest and thrusting out his pelvis. (A/N: I think that's right… the way I worded it. I dunno, it just sounds kinda dirty now XD)

May couldn't help but stare at him in amazement. Why did she choose this song for him to dance to? It was like she wanted to see him dance like that, which wasn't the real reason. She had only wanted to make Drew feel uncomfortable like she had felt, but Drew was way too good to feel embarrassed about something like that. Then she wondered how he knew the dance to the song in the first place. Well, at least he did it. Was that stressful for him? He looked so confident dancing to that song.

May was bewildered by Drew's dancing and didn't realize that he had stopped until Drew started walking towards her. She quickly snapped out of her trance and turned off the music.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. Then she recovered herself and tried to act as if it was no big deal. "That was good," she said to Drew.

Drew smirked. "Yeah, I know it was," he said flicking his hair. "I could tell by the way you were staring at me."

"I was not staring at you!"

"You're right; you were staring at the way I was epically pumping out to the song."

"Whatever. Let's continue the game."

"Not even gonna compliment me?" Drew said in a sweet voice.

"I already told you it was good!"

"It was just good?"

"Fine. It was amazing, I loved it," May said nonchalantly.

"That's better." May rolled her eyes and grabbed the dice. She rolled it and got the numbers 1 and 5. Even. May's eyes widened at the sight and her she felt her heart beat faster. What would she confess?

"So what's your confession, May?" Drew asked.

What could she say? She couldn't think of any embarrassing moments and even if she did, she didn't want to tell them to a famous singer. Then, she remembered the time when she was little, and she decided to tell him about that time.

"When I was a little girl, my parents took me to the beach. I was playing around in the shallow water when all of a sudden, some Tentacools came by me. I got really scared and called out to my parents but… my mom had mistaken me for a Tentacool because I was wearing a blue swimming cap and she tried to catch me," she stated, diverting her eyes away from Drew.

"Your mom tried catching you?" Drew repeated, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's…" Drew started, but couldn't think of anything to say to that.

May gave a little laugh. "I know. It's silly."

She had expected Drew to be making fun of her and laughing hysterically at her like before, but he didn't. Was it because it wasn't that funny? Or because he was being nice and respectful? She didn't have much time to think about it because Drew had already taken the dice again and rolled it. It came out as a 3 and a 5.

"I like roses. My mom gave them to me as a child and I've taken a real liking to them. One time when I went to school, some kids teased me because I liked them so much. They called me Mr. Rose. Haha… soon all the kids started calling me that. Ugh it was so embarrassing."

May stared at him. He was so open. He wasn't afraid to tell her about his embarrassing moments like she was. Maybe she could trust him with her secrets. Maybe…

"Roses are beautiful," she remarked.

"They are, but you know how little kids are. They're always saying stuff like 'Oh, that's so girly.'"

"Yeah. So do you carry roses around with you?"

"You could say that."

"And what do you do with them?"

"I hand them out to my fans."

"… Just your fans?" May wondered.

Drew looked May in the eyes, making her feel uneasy once again. "Why? Do you want one?"

"N-no." May stuttered. "Never mind." She quickly looked away making Drew smile.

A rose from Drew would be really nice, but May didn't want to be like his fan girls who were always squealing over him and obsessing over his looks. She sighed, confused by her feelings and then felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see Drew's hand there, placing the two dice in her hands. His hand startled her and she twitched.

"Your turn," he said.

May rolled the dice once again and got the numbers 6 and 3. Odd again. What was Drew going to make her do this time? She faced him and awaited his statement, prepared for whatever words left his mouth. She had already done something that was super embarrassing; whatever he said next wouldn't be nearly as bad as what she had done before.

Drew was silent and it scared May. Was he thinking up some evil thing for her to do? What was going on in that mind of his? Finally Drew uttered something in such a low voice that May almost didn't hear it. But she did hear it, and it made her whole body tingle.

"Kiss me." He said it so suddenly. So directly. But May wasn't prepared for that much at all.

"Y-you mean, on the lips?" she asked, her voice uneven and weak.

"No, I meant on the elbow," he replied back sarcastically.

May looked down, unsure of what to do. "How is that stressful?" she asked.

"It might be stressful to you," he answered.

"B-but I thought you said you were still looking for the perfect girl and that you didn't want to kiss just any girl," May quickly stated.

"Just shut up and do it already," he said leaning in toward her. May felt her heart beat out of control and her whole body heating up. Why? Why did Drew have to say that? What was she going to do? Drew was already leaning in toward her and their heads were only a few inches apart now. She shut her eyes tightly and slowly leaned in too, her whole body twitching with nervousness. She could feel his presence draw nearer and she tried to calm herself. She didn't know why she was so scared. But she was. Their heads were only centimeters apart now, and May couldn't take the tension any longer. She didn't really want to kiss Drew, but found herself still moving toward him, as her heart continued to beat furiously out of control. And she awaited the touch of his lips... against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I changed the rating to T just in case, for like following chapters or something. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring XD I was just really craving some Contestshipping moments so I added it in at the end haha =D Review!


	6. A Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing? How could I let myself go through with this? <em>May wondered as she slowly opened her eyes to find Drew closer to her than she expected.

Suddenly, the phone rang from inside the house and May immediately ran inside to answer it. Drew opened his eyes in disappointment and cursed. "I knew something like that was going to happen!" He shook his head and listened in to what May was saying.

"Hello?" May answered. "… Oh, hi!... I'm doing just fine….. That's good to hear… What? What is it?... Oh, I see….. No, no. I understand how important your job is to you."

As Drew listened to what she said, he wondered who was calling her. It was probably her parents from the sound of it. But then he didn't hear May talking for a while, and turned around to see what the problem was. He found her staring at him, both of her hands on the phone that was held up to her ear, and looking at him with a worried expression.

"…No, of course not," she finally answered. Then she kept silent again. The person who was calling her must've had a lot of important things to tell her, because May didn't reply back for quite a while.

"….. Is that so…?" Drew heard her say in a quiet voice. "Alright, I understand… Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone but didn't move after that. Drew, who was beginning to get worried, got up and went over to her, forgetting all about the kiss that they almost shared.

"Your parents?" he asked.

May gave a quick glance at him and then looked down again. "Yeah," she responded with a frown.

"Is it bad?"

"No."

Drew could tell that whatever it was, she didn't want to talk about it, and so he kept quiet. But he became curious about what it was they were discussing. One thing he knew for sure, it was definitely not ok, because May had started making her way to her bedroom. He saw her close the door, meaning that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. It looked like they were done playing games for the day.

* * *

><p>The day was boring without May around, and Drew was worried about her. She had been in her room for three hours already. And what did Drew do during that time? Sleep. He could think of nothing else to do but sleep. What was May doing in her room?<p>

He finally decided to check on her and knocked on her door.

"Come in," he heard a faint voice reply. Drew turned the doorknob. It was… unlocked? ! That whole time? !

_Damn, if I knew it was unlocked, I would've barged in ages ago!,_Drew thought.

He walked into the room to see May sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes red and puffy. He gave a little gasp at the sight of her. Had she been crying that whole time he was sleeping? !

"M-May! What's wrong?" he stammered.

May looked at him and sniffled, but didn't reply back. Something about that phone call was terribly wrong. He was even more curious about what it was about now, but first he had to cheer up May.

Drew walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Drew…" she started in a whisper. Drew waited for her to finish her sentence. "I'm a terrible person. You should leave right now."

Terrible person? Leave? What was she talking about?

"I'm not leaving you," he replied back.

"No, you don't understand; you need to go now."

"Why?" he asked quietly. May turned away from him.

"Please…" she said softly.

Drew was so confused by her sudden reaction. He didn't want to leave her, not like this.

And then, May began to cry again, but Drew could tell that she was trying hard not to. He pulled out a red rose from out of nowhere and held it up to May's face, taking her by surprise.

"Don't cry," he spoke softly.

May's tears had slowly stopped and she gazed at the beautiful red rose in front of her. Was it really for her? She cautiously took hold of it with both hands as Drew released his grip on it: their hands lightly brushing against each other. She gave a small smile as she admired the delicate flower in her hands.

Drew gently grabbed May's face and wiped away her tears.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," he said suddenly, and then realizing what he had just said, he backed away and left the room. He ran down the hallway with his hands on his head. _Why did I say that?,_ Drew wondered and he gave a deep sigh. He was just trying to cheer her up, that's all. And that's what he was trying to convince his mind into thinking, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was more than just that.

* * *

><p>It was 6:00 pm, and Drew was sitting on the couch, watching the news.<p>

"And just last night, the tour bus of the famous Drew Hayden was sabotaged. Luckily no was hurt, but there's still no evidence as to who was behind it. Police investigators are still searching. In addition to the bus being burned down, Drew Hayden has recently gone missing! Fan girls say that they chased him out of the Pokémon festival and into the streets of Lilycove when they lost him all of a sudden and he's still nowhere to be found," the news reporter announced.

Drew laughed. "Looks like my manager didn't tell anyone where I am," he said to himself. Then he remembered what his manager had told him; that it was dangerous for him to come back to the festival grounds. His manager probably didn't want anyone to know where he was so he would be safer.

"Here's what some fan girls have to say to you, Drew, if you just happen to be watching this," the new reporter continued and then moved the microphone to a group of screaming girls.

"Drew! Drew!" one girl shouted out. "Where are you, Drew? ! We all hope you're alright! Please come back! We're so worried about you! Don't worry about the person who sabotaged your tour bus! We'll protect you!"

The group of the girls started screaming in the back, agreeing to what that girl had just said.

"Yeah! We'll chase down the person who did that to you and make sure they won't ever do that again!"

After that, all Drew could hear was a bunch of screams from all the girls and the news reporter began announcing again. "Well, Drew, where **did** you go? We all hope to find Drew Hayden safe and sound soon, and solve the mystery of the sabotaged bus!"

"Do you like noodles?" Drew heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw May smiling. It looked like she was back to her normal self again.

"Yeah, I love noodles," he replied back.

"Good, 'cause that's what we're having for dinner. Come over to the dinner table in a bit, it's almost ready." She headed back into the kitchen.

Drew turned off the T.V and came into the kitchen, where he took a seat at the table. May poured the hot boiling water into two bowls and covered them with plates. Then, she carefully carried the bowls over to the table and took a seat.

_What should I ask first? I have so many questions, but is now the right time to ask them?_ Drew wondered. He really wanted to know why May was crying before, and what that phone call was all about.

"You say you've been all over the Hoenn region before. What was your favorite city?" May asked all of a sudden.

"My favorite city? Mmm… Probably Lilycove. It's such a big place, and it has so many things you can do too," Drew responded. But he wondered why May suddenly asked that.

"Lilycove, huh?" she repeated slowly. Something was going on in her mind, and Drew so desperately wanted to know what it was. "Hey…" she continued. "Have you ever been… to Petalburg City?"

"Hm? Petalburg City? Of course I have. A pretty small city, but it's got nice people and a good atmosphere. The gym leader there is also pretty tough." He saw May give a little smile as she looked down.

"Have you been there recently?"

"Umm, no. The last time I was there was probably 6 months ago."

"Oh…" she replied, still smiling.

Drew was utterly confused. "Why? What is it about Petalburg City that you're so interested about?"

May shook her head. "Nothing, I just have a couple relatives that live there."

Where was May trying to go with this conversation? The way she was acting flustered Drew. He really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Ok, the noodles should be ready now, so let's eat!" she said cheerfully. They both took off the plates and mixed the noodles together. It became silent again as they ate and Drew wondered what he should ask May. But then, May started another conversation.

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

Drew stopped eating his noodles and looked over at May. What was with her random questions?

"Sometimes. I mean, they're both busy with their jobs and I'm busy with mine so we don't see each other too often. But we still keep in touch. They call me from time to time." He took another bite of his noodles. "What about you?"

"I miss them so much," she answered, putting down her fork. "Sometimes, I dream about them and when I wake up, they're just not there." She looked over at Drew. "Like today. I was dreaming about my parents again. And they were calling out for me. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. But… that's when I woke up and… it seems like I accidently hugged you." May blushed as she finished her sentence.

_So that explains why she was holding onto me this morning_, Drew concluded.

"You don't see your parents that often?" he asked.

May bit her lip. "No I… they're too busy with their job."

"Didn't you say you had siblings though?"

She didn't answer back. In fact, Drew could see tears starting to form in her eyes again, and knew that he shouldn't ask any more about that.

"I'm sorry. I won't say anymore," he said quickly and took a huge bite of his noodles.

"You're so nice…" May whispered as she looked to the side.

Drew froze at her words. What was going on with May? Was she bipolar or something?

"Uhh, thanks." _I think?_ Drew added in his head.

They ate the rest of their noodles in silence for the rest of dinner.

Night came by fast and soon it was already 11:00. May and Drew were separated after dinner; May left to her room again, and although she left her door open, Drew figured it would be a good idea to let her be alone for a while. He tried to occupy himself with T.V and magazines until he became tired enough to sleep.

Drew was just reading an article in a teen magazine when he started dozing off and soon fell asleep. He awoke in the middle of the night; something touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw May beside him, her head resting against his shoulder. _She must've came here just now_, Drew assumed. He didn't mind though. For one, he was too tired to care, and also, he liked having her by him. She looked so… beautiful.

Drew couldn't resist and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Drew…" May whispered in her sleep, making Drew smile. He closed his eyes again and fell fast asleep. He had learned a lot about May today. But there was still so much he wanted to know. Maybe he would find out later on. For tonight, he would just sleep. He was too tired to think anything else. And he was so tired, that he hadn't realized that May's hand was entwined… with his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter made sense ;o It's just kinda giving more background information about the characters XD


	7. More Games

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

* * *

><p>Drew woke up the next morning to sound of a faint buzzing that made his body shake. His eyes shot wide open and he quickly got to his feet, forgetting that May was resting beside him. Then, he suddenly remembered about May and looked back, hoping that she wasn't hurt. May was still fast asleep, but she fell over on the couch because Drew had got up. He gave a sigh of relief.<p>

The buzzing noise had come from his cellphone. Drew pulled it out of his jacket pocket, and stared at the front screen which read "1 New text Message". The message read: Hey Drew, I saw the news. Is it true that ur missing? Lol XD –Solidad.

Drew gave a quiet laugh and texted back: Yes I'm missing :b –Drew.

He sent the message and waited for Solidad to reply back.

"Lol:b, So where r u rly? – Solidad"

"I'm at someone's house – Drew"

Drew turned to look at May, who was sleeping peacefully. He took off his black leather jacket and put it over her.

That won't keep her warm, Drew's inner thoughts told him.

So what? I wanted to do it. Plus, she looks so cute with my clothing on… Drew thought back.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of May. Wait, what was wrong with him? Did he really like that girl so much? Drew didn't know how he felt about her, and he was so focused on his thoughts about May that he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate again.

"Ooh? Who's house u at? ;) –Solidad"

Drew shook his head and smiled. "Some girl's house. No one was home w/ her so I wanted to keep her company – Drew"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Home alone? Drewww ur a naughty boy XD – Solidad"

"Shut up Solidad! We didn't do anything! We just talked ok? – Drew"

"Sure Drew uh huh. So I also heard that some1 sabotaged ur tour bus – Solidad"

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about it though – Drew"

"Not too worried about it? Drew that is something to worry about! – Solidad"

"Y? – Drew"

"Duhh becuz some1's after u – Solidad"

"Yeah, my fan girls ;b – Drew"

"Drew this is no laughing matter. I'm serious! Someone is after u and u need 2 b careful! – Solidad"

"Chill out Solidad! Everything will be fine - Drew"

"Nothing is fine ever since that happened. U could die u know – Solidad"

"Ok now ur just over exaggerating – Drew"

"W/e Drew. Don't say I didn't warn u. I'm just looking out 4 ya – Solidad"

"Lol ik :b – Drew"

":b Luv ya – Solidad"

Drew flinched at the text message. Solidad was his childhood friend, and a close one too, but she was also 5 years older than him. Solidad had been the one who first said "I love you" to Drew. She had always only meant it as a friend, and Drew would always say it back as a friend too. But this time, he stared at those words like it was supposed to mean something more than just a friend. And he knew that he didn't love Solidad that way. He tried to think of something to text back to her when he heard a sweet voice come from behind him.

"Who're you texting?"

Drew turned around, surprised to see May right in his face. She saw the message Solidad had just sent him and frowned.

"Who's Solidad?" she asked.

It was terrible. The last thing he wanted May to see was that text message.

"N-no. May, y-you see, she—"Drew started, but was interrupted by May.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! She's just a childhood friend of mine and she always says that kind of stuff to me as a friend!" Drew tried to explain. Then he realized, why was he trying to explain that to her? It wasn't such a big deal; it wasn't like he was going out with May or anything, so why was he trying to deny it so bad?

All of a sudden, May grabbed the phone out of Drew's hands.

"Hey! My phone!" Drew shouted as he reached out for it, but May held it away from him. He tried to grab it, but May was also fighting back.

Finally, Drew got hold of one of May's arms, leaving her other hand with the cellphone in it, defenseless. Without thinking, May quickly shoved the cellphone down her shirt.

"Ha! What now? !" May exclaimed.

Drew's mouth fell open as he looked at May's face and his cellphone that was in her shirt. Now how was he going to get his phone?

"If you're a real man, you'll just go for it!" she added. But Drew didn't want to do that.

His cellphone vibrated again and May turned around and looked at the text message: "Aww u don't luv me? ): - Solidad"

May growled and then shoved the phone back in her shirt. Then, she made her way back to the bathroom.

Drew gave a loud sigh and sat back down on the couch. He noticed his leather jacket by him and put it back on again. May was so hard to deal with sometimes.

* * *

><p>May entered the kitchen and found Drew there, eating a bowl of cereal. She ignored him and made herself a bowl of cereal as well.<p>

"Can I have my cellphone back, please?" Drew asked politely.

"Why? So you can text your girlfriend again?" May spat back.

"She's not my girlfriend. And why're you so worked up about it anyways?"

May froze. Why **was **she so worked up about it? It wasn't like she…liked Drew. No, she was definitely not jealous. No way. She tried to clear her mind and look busy eating her cereal.

"When can I get it back?" he tried again.

"Whenever you want," she answered.

"You mean I have to…?" Drew started, not wanting to say what he was going to say next.

"Yup. If you want your cellphone back, you're going to have to get it yourself," she replied sternly. She knew Drew wouldn't grab his cellphone from inside her shirt, especially when it was placed on her chest.

May finished eating her cereal and ran off to her room again.

And so they were both off to do their own things again. But by this time, Drew was extremely bored, and so he went to May's room. May was just lying on her bed, reading a book.

"May, let's play a game," he announced.

"I don't wanna play a game," she said, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"But I'm so bored."

"You're a singer, right? Go and sing."

"I don't wanna sing. I wanna play a game with you. Come on."

"No."

"Pleeeassssseeeee. You have to be courteous to your guests."

"Fine," May sighed as she put down her book. "What do you wanna play now?"

"You choose this time," Drew said smiling.

"Let's play the quiet game. 1-2-3 Go!" She turned back to her book. Drew frowned.

"Mayyy," he whined.

"You lose. That was fun. Now go and sing or something," May replied back, and Drew could tell that she was obviously annoyed, but he needed to spend more time with her somehow.

"Let's play board games. Do you have any board games we could play?"

May didn't answer him.

Drew decided that he had to do something about her.

"MAY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. May nearly jumped out of her bed.

"What? !" she tried to scream back, but found her voice softer than she wanted it to be.

"Let's play board games," he repeated in a normal sweet voice and added in a cute smile.

May sighed. She was defeated. "Ok, I'll go grab the board games."

She sure was a strange one. One moment she was happy, the next she was in tears, then out of nowhere she acted so jealous, and before you knew it she was all annoyed by him. Her feelings were just all over the place. But maybe that was just how all girls were.

May returned back to the room with a stack of board games in her arms. She set them on the ground and kneeled down. Drew knelt down beside her.

"So what did you wanna play? We have Monopoly, Chess, Twister, Apples to Apples, Clue, Life, Scrabble and Operation," she listed.

Drew glanced at all the games and then looked at May and smirked. "Let's see how good you are at Twister. I'll spin and play at the same time."

* * *

><p>"Right hand green," Drew announced as they both placed their right hand on a green circle.<p>

"Hurry up! This is an uncomfortable position!" May declared.

Drew quickly spun the spinner again. "Left foot red."

They both giggled as they were now facing each other. And then Drew saw his cellphone in May's shirt and thought about how he was going to get it back. May noticed him staring down her shirt and gave him a stare, but then remembered that his cellphone was in there. Suddenly, there came a loud noise.

"Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding."

Drew fell to his knees and knocked May down as well.

"Oww…" she cried.

"Sorry," he said quickly, and then started to reach for her shirt. But at the last moment, he pulled back and bit his lip. There was no way he could just grab his cellphone from inside May's shirt. May saw that and gave a wide grin. Then, the phone stopped ringing.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Drew asked, looking down.

May shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't for me."

They sat silently on the mat until May spoke out, "Let's play Scrabble now."

They played board games that whole afternoon. After Scrabble, they played Clue, Operation, Apples to Apples, Chess and Life. Now, they were on Monopoly, and it was May's turn.

"1-2-3-4-5! Yay! I passed GO! Now I get $200!" May shouted as she moved her playing piece.

"Not fair! You have so much money already!" Drew complained.

"You're just jealous because you're poor and always end up in jail!" May said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah! This game is rigged."

"No it's not. You just have bad luck. Here, maybe this time something good will happen to you," she said giving him the dice. But before Drew had the chance to roll it, they heard a rapid knock on the door, like someone was desperately trying to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mwahahahaha ;b Cliffie! Yeah, they talked a lot in this chapter haha but oh well. Review! =D


	8. Another Message

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

**A/N: **I've been like obsessed with writing lately so I'm updating this story like everyday XD hehe Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Both Drew and May froze at the sudden knocking that was coming from the front door.<p>

"Aren't you going to get the door?" Drew asked, but when he turned to look at May, he could see terror in her eyes. "Uh May? Mayyy," he said, trying to get her attention. Finally he got up and started heading for the door when he felt a great amount of weight pull him down.

"What? May, what are you doing?"

May didn't answer him, but kept her eyes on the door that was in front of them. The knocking grew louder and more violent than before. And then, there came a voice from outside.

"Drew! Drew! Are you in there? !"

Drew's eyes widened at the sound of the person who was just behind the door. "Wait a second…" he mumbled and then opened the door before May had any time to stop him.

A man who looked around his late 20's was at the door. He wore a business suit and had jet black hair. May gave a huge sigh of relief and settled herself. The man was panting like he had just run all the way here, but when he saw Drew he ran up to him and took both of Drew's hands in his.

"Drew! Are you ok? ! Are you hurt? ! Is everything alright? !" he asked very quickly.

"Calm down Mark. Everything's fine. What's the matter with you?" Drew said trying to push the man off of him.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? ! Not answering your phone when I called you! I got so worried, I had to track down your cellphone from our previous calls and then I had no ride so I had to run all the way here!" Mark shouted back.

"So you're the one who called?"

"Yes and why didn't you answer your phone? Where is your phone anyways?"

"Uhh…" Drew started, not sure how to explain to his manager that his phone was taken from him by May and that she shoved it down her shirt.

"Here it is," May responded showing him the cellphone. "Drew left it on the table so it wouldn't get lost when we were outside. You probably called him when we were outside so we didn't hear it go off."

_What was she doing?_ Drew thought upon hearing this lie. Then he realized that her lying would help to keep his good reputation. He understood and gave May a small smile as he took his phone back.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad that you're safe. So you're the girl Drew's staying with huh? This is a pretty nice house you got here," Mark said scanning the house.

"Uh thanks," May replied shyly.

"I'm Mark: Drew's manager." He stuck out his hand, gesturing for a handshake.

"I'm May," she said and shook his hand.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well check on you guys. How've you been doing so far?"

"We're doing perfectly fine," Drew answered. There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Good to hear! Has Drew been treating you well, May?"

"Uh yes! Yes he has! He's been a great friend to me," she said trying her best to be polite.

"That's good. Drew can be a bit of a handful at times; him and his pretentious attitude."

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh! Please, have a seat." May showed him to the living room and they all sat down on a couch. Mark sat down on one couch while Drew and May sat down on another one facing toward him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" May asked Mark.

"I'll just have some green tea."

May nodded her head and headed off to the kitchen, leaving Drew alone with Mark.

Drew shifted around the couch awkwardly. He didn't wanted to talk to his manager, and he hoped his manager wouldn't talk to him, especially about May. But he knew that sooner or later, Mark would bring about that topic. It was better to get it over with now.

"So…" Mark started raising an eyebrow. "How did you come across a girl like her?"

Drew gulped and folded his hands together. Why was he feeling so nervous talking about May? "I just happened to stumble across her as I was running away from my fan girls," he answered casually.

"She's cute."

"What?" Drew said jumping back a little.

"What? You don't think so?"

"Uhh..." he didn't know what to say to that. She was cute but… there was no way he was saying that in front of his manager.

"She's really different. She's not like your fan girls who jump on you and give you bear hugs."

"I know that!"

"So is it just you two in the house?" Mark asked smirking. Drew knew where he was trying to go with his conversation, and he didn't want to keep talking about it.

"Shut it, Mark. We didn't do anything, ok?" Drew said glaring at him.

"Hey all I asked was if it was just the two of you in the house," Mark replied back innocently.

"Yes."

"So where do you sleep?"

"In her room," Drew replied quickly and then his eyes widened as he realized how Mark would take that the wrong way.

Mark raised both his eyebrows. "Oooh," he said slyly. "In the same bed huh?"

"No idiot. I sleep on the floor," Drew scoffed.

"Aww. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Not really."

"Why don't you come back with me? I'm staying at a nearby hotel with the rest of the crew. There's plenty of room, and you can sleep on a bed."

"No that's alright."

"Why?"

Why? Drew had no idea why. But he quickly thought of something to say.

"Because I don't want to leave her by herself. She lives alone most of the time because her parents are busy. So, it's ok Mark. I can stay here, plus no one will know where I am," he replied back. Mark didn't let him go so easy though.

"Really Drew? It seems like you **want** to stay here."

Drew was lost for words. Did he want to stay here?

"You're becoming obsessed with this girl," he added.

"No I'm not!" Drew yelled back.

Mark gave a chuckle and then decided to change the subject. He had had enough fun teasing Drew.

"So I found out more about our tour bus incident."

"Yeah? What is it?" Drew asked, but by the way he said it, you tell that he was still thinking about what Mark said to him before.

"The person who did it… is very… very…" Mark started, trying to get Drew's attention. "… smart!"

Drew stared at Mark blankly. "Wow, I would've never figured that out," he announced sarcastically.

"No, no. You see, whoever did that made an appearance at the Pokémon festival, got away with sabotaging our bus, and along with that, managed to cut our connection with our hometown."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Drew, starting to get bored of Mark's nonsense.

Mark hesitated. "Oh… oh…. Tell you something you don't know? Ok then. There was another message left by the person who did it."

Drew suddenly became interested in the subject. "What did it say?"

"How bad do you wanna know?" Mark crossed his arms.

"Just tell me already!"

"How bad do you wanna know?" Mark repeated. He loved doing that to Drew: building up the suspense and then making him beg before he told him the rest.

"Really really bad! Please tell me!" Drew begged.

Mark gave a satisfied grin. "It happened just last night."

Drew leaned in closer, curious to hear about what happened.

"We were all just lounging about, trying not to worry about the incident when all of a sudden… we got a package."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback from Mark's POV)<strong>

_Knock Knock Knock _

"I'll get it," I said as I opened the door to find a maid standing in front of me with a small brown box. "Why, hello there."

"This was left for you," the maid said, and then she walked away.

I took the box and examined it. I had no idea who it was from. All it said was: To: Room 112.

I showed the box to everyone but they also had no idea who it was from, so we just decided to open it. We were all surprised when we saw what was inside it; a pie. A plain normal pie. A bit suspicious, but maybe it was from one of Drew's fan girls.

Just as I was about to set it down on the table, it exploded right in front of my face! _**Boom! Wah! Kapow!**_ And stuff. I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe it! Was this some kind of prank? ! And more importantly, who would do this to us! And then it occurred to me that whoever who sent this exploding pie to us, was probably the person who also sabotaged our tour bus.

I stood there flabbergasted. My whole head covered in pie. Everyone was staring at me with their mouths gaping. They were also shocked at what just happened. I finally came back to my conscious and wiped away the pie from my eyes. And there, I saw a piece of paper, flutter down to me. I caught it and my eyes widened when I read what was written on there: Got-cha.

I screamed in fury! What kind of person would despise us so much as to prank us and destroy our tour bus? !

Finally I got washed up and went to go throw away the pie plate when something caught my attention. There were letters on the bottom of the pie plate! I quickly took it out of the trash can to get a better look at it. And I just about had a heart attack when I saw it: Where's Drew?

* * *

><p>Drew tried to take in everything that Mark had just told him, and then laughed. "Are you serious? That sounds like a lame horror movie or something."<p>

"I'm not lying!" Mark screamed. "I was scared out of my mind you know! We might end up dead or something if this keeps up!"

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see May holding a cup of green tea.

"Oh, thank you May!"

May took a seat next to Drew again and they both watched Mark as he chugged down the green tea. It was a surprise that he didn't burn his mouth because the tea was very hot. Maybe Mark was just too frightened from what happened to him to notice that it was scorching hot.

May had heard his whole story, and she suddenly felt scared for Drew. She was confused about Drew though. He was the one being targeted and everything, but he was also the one who was calm. Unless he was just trying to convince himself that it was all a lie so he wouldn't be scared to death himself.

Mark finished his tea and held the cup in his hands.

"So you heard the whole story, right May?" he asked.

May slowly nodded.

"Aw, don't be scared by his silly stories May. I'm sure everything will be alright," Drew assured.

"I don't… know about that," May responded.

"See Drew? May's concerned about you too! Everyone is! Why aren't you concerned about it? !" yelled Mark.

"I just have a feeling it'll be alright."

"Drew!"

"The package said "To room 112"? Then the person who did it must've stalked you or something… if he knew where your room was," May stated.

"Yeah Mark. How do you know the person didn't follow you all the way to May's house?" Drew added.

Mark had a blank expression and then realized that they were right! "Ahh! You're right! How could I be so stupid? ! I don't think I want to leave this house anymore! Can I stay here too, May? Please?"

Suddenly, Drew pulled out a baseball bat from who knows where and gave Mark a smack on the head. Mark immediately went unconscious.

"Sorry, but he was getting a bit overly dramatic," said Drew.

"It's fine."

"By the time he wakes up, he'll forget about most of the things he just told me… I hope. I don't wanna listen to him ramble on and on again."

"Yeah…"

Mark did forget about most of the thing he had just told Drew. He woke up to an aching in his head and completely forgot about the mystery of the sabotaged bus for a while. In fact, he was in a good mood after he woke up, and so Drew, May and Mark just talked the night away. They had noodles again for dinner and then continued talking about their lives and whatever came into their minds.

It was 11:30 pm when Mark finally decided to head on back to his hotel again.

"Are you sure you'll be able to walk back alone and in the dark?" May asked, worried for her new friend.

Mark opened his mouth to say something and then closed his mouth again.

"You're right. I'll just stay here for the night," he said happily.

Both Drew and May flinched. Mark? ! Staying here for the night too? !

"Kidding," Mark said in a singsong voice. "I don't wanna ruin any moments that could happen tonight."

_Shut up Mark!_ Drew thought in his head as he gave him an angry glare. Mark only gave a wink back at him.

"I'll be fine. I already called one of the crew members to come pick me up a while ago, so he's probably here now."

"That's good. Well, we'll be seeing you then," May waved.

"Yeah, and hopefully this whole sabotaged bus mystery thing will be solved soon."

"Mhmm. Don't worry so much though. I'm sure everything will work out. All the police here are very skilled in their work, so they'll be able to catch the person who sabotaged your tour bus. And then once they catch him, he won't ever hurt anyone else again," May assured.

"Let's hope so. Well, I'll stop here to check on you, Drew. Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight," Drew and May said at the same time.

Mark left the house and the two of them headed back to May's room. But just as Drew reached the bedroom door, he realized something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Drew? What is it?" asked May.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," Drew responded.

"Well then, let's go to sleep. It's already so late."

They both lay in their beds and Drew played back in his head what May had said to his manager before he left. Drew tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep. There was too much going on at once, and he couldn't make out any of it. He was especially curious about May. For instance, how was she so sure that the person who sabotaged his tour bus… was a he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lol this chapter kinda creeped myself out o.O I promise that the next chapter will be happier though :)


	9. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon!

**A/N:** Sorry about how I started the beginning of this chapter XD I have a messed up mind lol and it's also to show more about what May is thinking, in a way o.O Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Parents… parents… everybody hates their parents; they can be so annoying. They yell at you for no reason, they tell you to do this and that, they cause so much stress. Everyone just wants their parents to disappear. But not me. Not me. I want them back. I want to hug them again, to see them again, to talk to them again. I want them back… my parents… and Max…"<p>

May woke with a gasp. There was no one there; her parents weren't there. She had been dreaming about them again. It was just a dream. She turned to the other side and found herself face to face with Drew. Their eyes locked onto each other as May's mouth slowly opened.

"I'm on the floor again, aren't I?" she said quietly.

Drew continued to gaze into her pure sapphire eyes, which suddenly faded into a dull grey color.

"No," he whispered in a seductive manner. "This time, I'm on the bed."

He leaned in closer to May so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"D-Drew. What are you doing?" she asked backing away. Drew moved a strand of May's hair behind her ear and then twiddled with the ends of her soft brown hair.

"I'm doing… what you want me to do," he said, and suddenly, he was on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"N-no! I don't want any of this!" She could feel her heart beat faster as Drew put his mouth by her ear and whispered loudly.

"You… lie."

May gasped. This wasn't like Drew at all. She was just dreaming. Yes, that was what it was: a dream! _Come on, May! Wake up already!,_ she told herself as she struggled to break free. But Drew's arms were too strong for her, and she couldn't budge an inch.

Suddenly, Drew's face was right in front of hers again, but this time was closer than ever before. If May moved up just slightly, their lips would've surely touched.

"How long are you going to keep lying to me, May…?"

May's eyes widened. Lying to me…? No, he wouldn't know, he couldn't!

"W-what..?" May managed to get out.

"You know…" he continued on, his sweet voice that May was familiar with suddenly turning creepy. "Lying to me about wanting this," he said kissing her cheek. "… Lying to me about **you**."

May started opening to her mouth to scream, but Drew collapsed violently onto her, grasping her waist tightly and putting his legs around her as she squirmed to get out of Drew's arms. This couldn't be happening…

May woke up with a start and found herself panting heavily. Drew wasn't on top of her. She looked to the side of her bed and saw him sleeping on the floor. Was this a dream too? She had to make sure. She quickly hopped out of bed and started shaking Drew.

"Drew! Drew! Wake up!"

Drew's eyes opened slowly as he tried to locate where May was.

"Hm? May, what is it?" he said half asleep.

"I need you to pinch me really hard!" she yelled.

"Pinch you? !" Drew yelled back, now wide awake. "Why?"

" 'Cause I can't tell if I'm still dreaming or not!"

"Calm down, May. You're obviously awake now."

"But how can you be so sure? !"

She kept whimpering and shouting out about if she was still dreaming or not, and Drew knew he had to do something. Well, May had asked for it, so he bent over and pinched her left arm as hard as he could.

"Ow!" she shouted, rubbing the place where Drew had just pinched her.

"Did that feel real?" he asked. May nodded her head and continued to rub her arm. "Ughh, what time is it?"

They both looked over at May's clock which read 6:14 am.

"Why did you hafta wake me up so early, May?" Drew sighed.

"Sorry…" she replied innocently.

"It's ok. I'm wide awake now anyways." He glanced over at May who looked like she was close to tears.

"Hey, did that hurt so much? I didn't mean for it to be that hard," he said apologetically.

"No, it's not that," she replied with her eyes closed.

_Now what?_, thought Drew. Then he thought of something. "I'm going to go take a shower. It's been a while since I did. Do you have a towel I can borrow?"

"Yeah."

They both made their way to the bathroom and May took out a towel from the closet inside there. She handed it to Drew.

"Thanks," he said and then closed the door as May walked out. She didn't know why, but she felt so confused; confused with Drew, and with her own feelings. As May heard the shower go on, she leaned against the bathroom door and slunk to the ground. There, she covered her face with her weak hands, and waited for Drew finish with his shower.

* * *

><p>It seemed to Drew that every day was the same for May. She never did anything else other than eat, read, clean, watch T.V and play games. After they had eaten breakfast, they were off doing their own things again, and Drew was beginning to get quite bored being off by himself. He found May sitting on the couch flipping through the channels and decided to take action.<p>

"You don't get out much, do you?" he asked, taking a seat by her.

"No," she answered.

Drew smirked. "Well then, let's go out today."

May froze and then turned to Drew. "Did you say, 'let's go out'?"

"Yes…"

"…Is this a date?"

Drew shrugged. "Think of it as whatever you want it to be."

"I don't want to," she responded.

"May, you never wanna do anything. Please, let's just go and get some fresh air or something."

"No. Mark wouldn't like it if you went out in public."

"Who cares? I just wanna go with you."

May blinked. Did he really just say that? In her mind, those words replayed over and over as May felt a warm sensation in her heart. Suddenly, she felt two powerful arms grab her from underneath and pull her up into a wedding style carry.

"Wha? !" She turned to see Drew's face so close to hers and found herself blushing. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No. We're gonna go out today," he said carrying her to the door.

"Wait! The T.V!" May shouted. Drew took the remote out of May's hands and turned off the T.V. Then he threw the remote over to the couch and carried May out the front door. For some reason, May wasn't struggling to get out of his arms. Drew noticed that and stopped walking.

"You're not struggling. Are you enjoying this?" he teased.

May pouted and crossed her arms. "No, I know I'm already defeated. There's no way I can get out of your arms," she lied. She did like being in Drew's arms; there she felt protected and safe. But she wouldn't let Drew know of that.

"Where are we going first?" she asked looking up at Drew's perfect face.

"First, we are going to the mall," he replied back and started walking off in the direction of the mall.

Drew carried May for about 5 minutes and then put her down because his arms were getting tired.

"Sorry to put you down so soon. I'm actually not that strong," Drew admitted.

"It's fine. I was starting to feel a bit awkward anyways," May said blushing.

The walk to the mall was a 20 minute walk, but it was worth it. Lilycove city had one of the biggest malls ever, with over a hundred different stores. It was no surprise that the place was always busy. People were walking to and fro from store to store spending so much money on clothes and household items and everything. May stared in awe at all the different stores in front of her.

"Never been here before?" questioned Drew.

"No," May said looking all around her and then added, "I know. It's strange. I live here, but I've never actually been here before."

"That's because you don't ever go out. Look at all this stuff you're missing, May."

He was right. There was so much amazing stuff at the mall, and May never had taken the opportunity to go there. She spun around, admiring all the decorations and stores in the mall. Drew smiled; he hadn't seen her so happy in all the time he had known her. He was glad he got her out of the house.

May grabbed Drew by the arm and pointed to a nearby store.

"Hey, Drew. Do you mind if we stop in there to look around?" she asked.

"Of course not. We can stop at any store you'd like," he answered.

"Yay!" May shouted and pulled Drew into the store. _Wet Seal_ was the name of the store, and it was filled with all sorts of cute clothing. Drew followed May around as she looked through the racks of clothes and picked out a couple cute shirts which she put in front her to show Drew. He smiled at her and always told her that she looked cute with it. She giggled and put the shirts back.

"Did you wanna buy anything?" Drew asked as May was looking through more clothes.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to look around," she responded.

"I can pay for you," Drew insisted.

"No, it's ok Drew. Really."

"I'm rich, May. Just pick out whatever you want and I'll pay for it." (**A/N:** Aww I wish I had a ["boy" friend] as nice as Drew! ! :3)

May stared at him and bit her lip. Finally, she said, "Ok."

Even though May agreed to Drew paying for her stuff, she still didn't buy anything yet. They exited _Wet Seal_ and began to walk around in the mall again. This time, May noticed all the people staring at her. She heard comments from people saying "Oh my gosh, it's Drew!" , Who's that girl with him?", and "Do you think they're together?".

May leaned closer to Drew and whispered, "Drew, people are staring at us."

Drew laughed. "I know. You get use to it after a while though. Don't worry," he whispered back and then put his arm around May. There came a sea of gasps as he did that and May shrank down, closer to Drew. She found herself feeling embarrassed and her face turned bright red.

Finally, Drew stopped at a store with lots of clothing meant for men. It looked pretty expensive too.

"Let's stop here for a bit. I wanna buy some new clothes. I've been in these ones for so long, it feels disgusting now," Drew stated.

"Ok," May agreed and they both entered the store. May felt a hundred pair of eyes on her and Drew from outside the store, and she wished that they would stop staring at her. Drew took his arm off of her and started looking around at the clothes. May followed him as he glanced at all the expensive clothes they had. She read the price tag on one of the clothes and it read $200! Sometimes May forgot about how rich and famous Drew really was.

Drew picked out a couple shirts and pants and went up to May. "I'm gonna go try these on. Will you wait for me outside the stall?"

"Yeah," she replied shyly.

Drew went into a stall and May waited for him outside the door. As she was waiting, she spotted three girls coming toward her. They looked pretty snotty and were wearing clothes that were so revealing. They probably thought they were so hot and everything. May started to get worried as they approached her. She kept silent, unsure of what to do.

"Are you with Drew?" asked one of the girls.

May looked around nervously. "Yeah."

"Are you two dating?" asked another girl.

"No," May shook her head.

"Then why are you with him?" asked the third girl.

May bit her lip. "We're friends."

The first girl scoffed. "_Friends_?" she repeated in a sassy tone of voice. "You two look like you're more than just _friends_."

May shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is he hanging around with you anyways?" said the second girl.

"Yeah, we're so much prettier than you," stated the third.

"And what's with that bandana you're wearing? It's so old fashioned. Like really?" the second girl remarked looking over at her friends to make May feel even more ashamed. May looked down. She felt hot tears trying to burst out of her eyes, but she forced them to stay put.

"What? Nothing to say?" said the first girl as she gave a malicious grin.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud door opening as Drew came out of the stall shirtless.

"Leave her alone you bi—"

* * *

><p>EternityRoze262: Whoa there Drew! You are not allowed to swear!<p>

Drew: Aw, who cares? She deserved it for treating May like that!

EternityRoze262: Not in my fanfiction you aren't!

Drew: I already got out the first two letters *Smirks*

EternityRoze262: Well then, it's a good thing I stopped you!

Drew: It's fine. This is rated T. Good thing you changed the rating too.

EternityRoze262: Yeah good thing huh? Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>All three girls gave a loud gasp.<p>

"Drew! What did you just call me? !" the first girl asked in shock.

"You heard me. So stop teasing May. She didn't do anything wrong. And she's prettier than the three of you girls combined." Drew spat back. The girls gasped even louder and looked at one another.

Drew grabbed May's arm and pulled her into the stall with him. They could hear the three girls screaming back at Drew in shock and then they heard an older women's voice.

"Will you three girls **please **get out of this store? ! You're being such a nuisance to all of us!" It sounded like one of the store workers.

Drew and May crouched down in the stall, and they knew when the three girls left because it became silent again. They were facing one another, and May began to cry silently.

"Shh. Don't cry, May. It's alright now," Drew spoke softly as he stroked May's hair. May looked up at Drew with tears in her eyes and then hugged him without giving it much thought.

"Drew…" she said hiding her face in his bare chest. Drew was caught off guard by her sudden hug, but then put his arms around her. She was just so… different. No, different wasn't the word to describe her.

When she was happy, it seemed like the whole world just became brighter. When she was angry, it was like he was drowning in the guilt he felt because he was the one behind her anger. When she was jealous, he felt angry, but also happy that she cared for him in a way that "just friends" wouldn't feel. And when she was sad, he felt like his whole world was crashing down on him.

Sure, she lived alone and managed to survive living mostly by herself. Most people would think that she could take care of herself; that she was strong enough to look after herself because she had been doing it for so long already. She looked and acted strong, but when you saw the tears in her eyes, you knew that she really wasn't as strong as she looked. She was weak and needed protection. And Drew was there to protect her that time. But what about all the other times when she needed protecting? What did she do?

Drew could feel her loneliness as she continued to cry softly in his arms.

Finally, May pulled herself together and wiped away her tears. Then, she realized the situation in which she was in: Just her and Drew… together… in a changing room… with Drew shirtless! She screamed and stood up, facing the other way as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Drew chuckled. She was back to being herself again. He stood up as well and put on his own shirt.

"Come on. Let's go," he said grabbing the clothes he had brought in with him.

"Did you try them all on yet?" May asked, still not taking her hands off of her face.

"No, but I know which ones I'm going to get."

"Ok."

Drew laughed again. "May, you can look now. I have my shirt on."

May peeked out to make sure that Drew really did have his shirt on, and then she saw that he did, she took her hands off her face and followed Drew to the cash register.

"That'll be $256.81," the person working at the cash register said.

Drew pulled out a credit card and bought the clothes which were a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thank you. Have a great day!" the person said as she gave a huge smile.

Drew and May left the store with a small bag of clothes.

"Well, that was pretty cheap," Drew stated, giving May a cute smile.

May managed to smile back. "Yeah, that's cheap alright," she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aww ;3 I was literally like in tears as I was writing this. Ah, I wish there were people out there like Drew. XD Are there? o.O


	10. Say My Name

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

**A/N:** The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday morning! So you know how in my last chapter I wrote that Drew and May woke up at 6:14 am? I just wrote down a random time. But yesterday morning, for some reason my ipod started making this weird noise so I woke up and looked at the time and it was 6:14 am! Freaky! ! Although it might've also been a dream, I have no idea o.O But that was really weird, haha just wanted to share that with you XD Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>They walked around the mall for about an hour, stopping at the stores along the way. May had gotten use to everyone staring at her, and didn't feel as embarrassed anymore. She even began laughing and acting like her normal self again around Drew. But even though they were at the mall for so long, May still hadn't bought anything yet, and Drew was feeling tempted to just go and buy her something already.<p>

"Hey, Drew…" May started.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said back in that one store?"

"What did I say?"

May smiled and lightly blushed. "That I was prettier than the three of those girls combined."

Drew stopped to think about that. At the time that had happened, he had suddenly felt angry at those girls for treating May so rudely, so he just blurted out the first thing that came into his mind to defend her. But now as he thought about it, did he really mean it? He took in a deep breath of air, and then let out his answer.

"Yeah, I really did mean it." He saw as May's flawless face turned a shade of red, and he felt his own face heating up as he spoke those words. Then, he found himself asking May something that he never imagined to ask.

"Do you like me?" The words seemed to have just slipped out of his mouth, but he kept his cool and stood there waiting for her answer.

"Like you? Of course I do," she replied, not quite understanding the question the way Drew had meant it. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity: Drew not believing that what May had just said was true. He pursed his lips and then reworded his question.

"Do you love me?"

May's heart skipped a beat as she gazed into Drew's bright green eyes. Was he asking **her** that question?

"D-Drew, what are you saying?" she stammered.

Drew continued to stare at her, trying to find some meaning behind her deep blue eyes, but he could figure out nothing. And by the way she reacted to his question, he knew that she didn't love him. Drew blinked and turned his head. He gave a fake chuckle and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Nothing, I was just asking."

He started walking again, but before he could take two steps, a mob of fan girls came running toward Drew at full speed.

"Drew! ! Ahh! We love you! ! Come and play with us!" They all screamed as they carried him off. There must've been at least 50 girls in that mob that was starting to fade from May's viewpoint.

"May!" Drew shouted as he reached out for her, but May stood, staring blankly ahead. She was still in shock from what Drew had just asked her and didn't have any time to react to the huge mob of fans.

_He asked if I loved him… Why didn't I say anything back?,_ May thought as she watched Drew being carried off into the distance.

"May…" Drew shouted again, but this time, it was more like a whisper. He let his arm fall, seeing as May didn't reach out to grab him. But that part didn't trouble him. As he was being carried off to who knows where, 6 words repeated over and over in his head. _She didn't call out for me_… _She didn't call out for me_…..

* * *

><p>May sat down on a bench by herself. She felt bad for Drew, having to be carried off by all those fan girls, but then she also felt guilty. Why hadn't she helped Drew? He was reaching out for her. For <strong>her<strong>. But she was just too shocked to reach back for him.

She lowered her head, and as she did that, she noticed someone coming to sit down by her. _Stupid person! I don't want you here sitting next to me!, _she thought as she shut her eyes. But something about that person seemed oddly familiar. She took a small glance from the corner of her eye: Business suit, jet black hair…

"Hi May." That voice…

"Mark!" she shouted pointing a finger at him.

Mark flicked his hair and gave a two finger wave. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"What's with the hair flick? And the wave?"

Mark froze; his eyes suddenly blinking slowly. "Did I really just do that…? Crap! Drew's ways are really starting to rub off on me," he said, ashamed of what he just did.

May let out a small laugh. Mark was so easy to talk to. "What are you doing here at the mall?" she asked.

"Trying to pass the time. What about you?"

"Same."

"Isn't Drew with you? Or did he have to go and use the restroom?"

May was taken aback. Restroom? ! Why would Mark think that at a time like this? ! Well, he didn't know the whole story, so she might as well tell him.

"No, he got carried off by a bunch of fan girls," she said calmly.

"Ooh. Fan girls again," he said giving an exasperated sigh. "I swear, those fan girls sure are scary chasing him around like that."

"Yeah…"

Mark knew that something was wrong with May by the way she answered him, and he suddenly thought up an evil plan. He grinned and then asked May, "So how come you're not chasing Drew around like those fan girls?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to. It seems like it would be annoying after a while, I mean having 100 girls running after you like that," she responded.

"Mhmm. And how come you've never heard of Drew before? When I called Drew after his performance at the Pokémon festival, he said he was staying over a girl's house who didn't even know he existed in the world."

May shrugged her shoulders. "It's famous people like Drew that people turn into crazy fans. I don't want to be that kind of person who obsesses over celebrities. I just want to treat everyone equally."

"But you are obsessed over Drew, aren't you?" Mark remarked (**A/N:** Lol that sounds funny :b)

May flinched, making Mark grin even wider; his plan was working. May didn't reply back, so Mark took that chance to put the rest of his plan into action.

"You know May, Drew's never really had friends to hang out with ever since he became a famous singer. He's always been moving from city to city performing for his concerts, so he never has time to relax and hang out with friends. And it's rare that he would ever become close friends with an ordinary girl."

May took in what Mark had just told her. Was he trying to tell her that she was just an ordinary girl? She already knew that. She already knew that she was nothing compared to Drew! So why was he telling her all this?

"But…" Mark continued. "You're the only girl that interested him."

May turned to face Mark. Was what he was saying really true?

"May, you're really interesting; you don't go all gaga over Drew, you treat him like you would any other person, you actually fight him back. And quite honestly, I've never seen Drew smile the way he smiles around you."

May was lost for words. She could tell that Mark was trying his hardest to get her and Drew together, but May was still confused with her own feelings.

"I may be wrong, but if you ask anyone who sees you two together, they'll definitely say that Drew… has taken a real liking to you," he ended quietly. "So what about you? How do you feel about him?"

How **did** she feel about him? She didn't want to blurt out whatever, because that wouldn't be her true feelings. She needed to think about it more, especially with hearing all that from Mark. May opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, all the fan girls from before came up to them.

"Ahh! Fan girls! !" Mark screamed, but then quickly recovered himself. "I mean… ahem, are you done raping Drew?"

The fan girls gave Mark a confused stare, but then turned to May.

"You can have him back," one of the girls said. It was probably the leader of the group or something.

"Have him back…?" Mark repeated to make sure he heard them right.

"Yeah, he's no fun," replied the girl.

"He's not laughing or anything! He just keeps a straight face and complains every two seconds," said another girl.

"May this and May that; ugh it's so annoying!" added in another girl. Then, all the fan girls left, leaving behind Drew who was concealed up in the middle of the group. He looked… dead. The way he stood was so flimsy that he would've fall down at any second.

"Drew!" Mark yelled as he stood up to support Drew. "Take a seat; you look terrible." He helped Drew over to the bench.

When everything settled down, Mark gave a wide grin and faced Drew. "So… May this and May that every two seconds huh?" he teased.

Drew didn't bother to look over at Mark. "No. It was just part of my plan to escape from them," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh shut up!" Mark replied slowly, enunciating every word. "Really Drew, you lie worse than a pig!"

May looked curiously over at Mark. He sure was a unique one too. And what did pigs have to do with lying? It was totally unrelated.

"I'm not lying," Drew said calmly.

"Yes you are!" Mark squeaked in the highest pitched voice they ever heard him in. "Stop lying already! Nobody likes a liar!"

May's eyes widened at Mark's words. She looked down and tried not to take what he said personal. But those words rambled on in her mind. Was it true? Nobody likes a liar?

"Will you stop it already? !" Drew shouted as he stood up. "Geez, sometimes I forget you're 27; you act like one of us."

"I only want to help," Mark said proudly.

"Why? Because you're unsuccessful with your own love life?"

"Who said I was talking about love?" Mark said slyly, knowing that he had just trapped him. Drew blushed at the statement and then turned away from Mark.

"Hey, just because I'm still single doesn't mean I'm as dense as a rock," said Mark. Drew shook his head, embarrassed that he was even having that conversation right in front of May. May didn't seem to care too much though. She kind of felt forgotten, but it didn't bother her. She was still thinking about her own feelings.

"Drew…" Mark growled. "You're driving me crazy, you know that? !"

"It's your own fault," Drew finally replied.

"Drew! You might never see this girl again and you're not even doing anything about it? ! What if she gets taken by another guy? !"

"I don't care…" Drew grumbled, and then crossed his arms.

Mark couldn't understand why Drew was acting like that; he knew how much Drew cared about the girl. _Ok, this calls for some drastic action_!, He thought to himself.

"Drew…" he called out in a singsong voice.

Drew turned around, and then it seemed like everything happened in the blink of the eye. He saw Mark take hold of May's face and pull it toward him as he leaned in for a kiss. May's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. And the next thing they knew, Drew had his left hand tightly gripping Mark's right arm as he violently pulled him off of May. His right hand was clenched up into a fist, and was raised up like he was just about to punch Mark in the face.

Then, Drew realized what he had just done and slowly released his grip on Mark. Mark only gave a satisfied smirk.

"You don't care, huh?" he said calmly. But he could feel his heart beat just slightly faster. _Whew. Thought Drew was almost gonna punch me for a second there_, he thought.

"Mark…" Drew started hiding his face in his long bangs.

"Yeah?" he replied back happily.

Drew pulled out his baseball bat and gave Mark the biggest smack in the head he had ever given him. Mark fell over, unconscious once again.

"Let's go," Drew said to May as he grabbed her wrist and ran off.

"But is it really ok to just leave him there like that?" May asked, worried about Mark.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. He's probably use to it by now."

May gave a confused look, but continued to run. Just how many times has Drew beaten Mark up with a baseball bat?

They ran out of the mall and into the streets of Lilycove: Drew still holding on to May's wrists as they ran. Finally, May started getting tired and called out to Drew.

"Wait." she cried out. Drew kept running.

"Wait!" she tried again, but Drew wouldn't stop.

"Drew!" This time, Drew slowed to a stop and turned around to put his hands on May's shoulders, taking May by surprise.

"Say it again," he said out of breath.

"What?" she asked confused with his statement.

"My name, say it again."

May hesitated, but then managed to say it again. "Drew," she said sweetly, still confused as to why Drew wanted her to say his name again.

Drew smiled and put his arms around her. He hadn't realized that he loved hearing May say his name until she didn't say it when the fans carried him off. May stood there, unsure of what to do; she allowed Drew to hug her but kept own arms down by her side because Drew was holding her so tight.

"I love it… when you say my name," he whispered in her ear. He didn't care if people were watching; he didn't care if his face was turning red as he said that, he just kept his arms around her. And they stayed in that position for the longest time. May could feel her eyes watering up. He cared about her so much, but how did she feel about him?


	11. Karaoke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon! Or any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter!

**A/N:** I have no idea if Drew's Roselia is a boy or girl, so we're just gonna pretend that it's a girl :D And I've never been in a karaoke place before, so all the details are just from my imagination and research. Yeah, I do research for my stories XD I don't think karaoke rooms are as decorative as I described them, but I wish there was a room like that!

And I know a lot of you are wondering what May is hiding. All will be revealed in due time! Possibly in about another 2 chapters or so there will be bigger hints as to what it is. Well, maybe in another 2 chapters, I'm not too sure yet. Haha sorry, can't give you any more hints. Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was around 5 in the afternoon; Drew and May were walking down the sidewalk talking about Pokémon. They didn't bring up the topic about relationships or the hug that they just shared not too long ago. They had had enough of that for one day.<p>

"A Roselia? As your first Pokémon? That's awesome!" May exclaimed.

"I know, and mine is very well trained so don't even think about challenging me when I have Roselia by my side," Drew remarked.

"So where is your Roselia now?"

"In LaRousse City: my hometown. I would've loved to bring her with me, but… I wouldn't have that much time to take care of her and besides, my parents can care for her at home."

"I see."

As they were nearing a corner, May spotted two girls around her age just turning the corner. One of the girls had beautiful dark blue hair, and the other one had very noticeable bright orange colored hair. With one glance of their hair color, May immediately panicked and pushed herself and Drew into the nearest store along the sidewalk.

"May, May! What are you doing?" Drew screamed and they both fell through the door and onto the ground. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice fill up the room.

"Welcome to Jen's Karaoke!"

Drew and May looked up to see a large desk in front of them with a woman behind it. This wasn't a store at all; it was a place for singing karaoke!

"Wha…?" Drew started.

"The best place for singing karaoke with your friends! You can sing for as long as you'd like for a whole day for just thirteen easy payments of $3.99! Come in a group of 10 or more people and we'll cut the price in half!" the women shouted happily with her eyes closed.

Drew and May stared at each other in confusion and then got to their feet. The women at the desk opened her eyes and gasped when she saw who was in front of her.

"Oh my! You're the famous singer, Drew Hayden!" she yelled with a hand lightly over her mouth. "Uh! Um! Screw the prices and discounts! You can sing for as long as you'd like for free! We'll give you our best room and provide you with as much food and drinks as you want!" she stammered and suddenly ran down a hallway, motioning for Drew and May to follow. The two gave each other a surprised look, and decided to follow the women.

The women led Drew and May into a huge dark room, with disco lights and lasers being the only light source. May gasped at what she saw; there were silver stars covering the dark blue painted walls that seemed to twinkle in the dark room. In the back was a huge purple couch that looked almost like royalty, with copper buttons embroidering it. Then, there was a dark wooden, circular table that stood in front of the couch. On it was a guide book for all the songs they had and a remote for selecting the songs.

In the front of the room was an enormous flat screen T.V. with speakers that May noticed were set up all over the room, making a wonderful stereo effect. May couldn't believe her eyes. After seeing all this, she really did want to stay here and sing karaoke.

"Here are your microphones. Enjoy your stay!" the women said happily as she handed them wireless microphones. She bowed politely and then made her way back to the front desk. May stared at the microphone in her hand. It was quite heavy, and looked like a microphone that a professional singer would use.

Drew walked into the huge room. "You wanna sing karaoke?" he asked admiring the room.

"Um, uh, no. I didn't actually mean to come here… I—" May started, but Drew cut her off.

"Well, as long as we're here. We might as well sing a bit. I've been in the mood to sing lately." He took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to him, motioning for May to sit by him. May slowly walked to the couch and took a seat next to Drew, holding the microphone in her hand like it was a precious treasure.

"You wanna sing first?" he asked, grabbing the remote on the table.

"Uh, no. I don't really like… singing in front of people," May replied looking away from Drew.

"Aw come on. It's only me. And this is just for fun. It's not like we're judging how well you can sing."

"No, I don't want to. You can sing all you'd like though."

"But it's not as fun if I'm the only one singing."

"You're a professional singer. You're use to it," May persisted.

"But I wanna hear you sing too," Drew said back. He stood up and went in front of the table. Then he looked back to see May shaking her head.

"Ok. I'll sing first. But after I go, you hafta sing, ok?"

May bit her lip. She didn't want to sing in front of Drew. But he would probably force her to sing for him in the end. At least, she didn't have to sing now.

Drew choose a random song and set the remote down on the table again. The song title came up on the big screen.

"Lips of an Angel by Hinder," Drew said looking back at May who was sitting nervously on the huge couch. "Wish me luck."

The song began to play and when it was time to sing, Drew sang out the words in such a melodious voice that May suddenly felt a huge smile come across her face. He truly was a talented singer, and his singing made May feel so happy, that she wished she could hear him sing all night.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak," Drew sang and he suddenly realized that the lyrics were exactly how he felt about May. He turned to face her as he sang the next line. "And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful…" He saw May smiling at him and he smiled back as he finished the first chorus. "…with the lips of an angel."

He finished the song, and brought the microphone down by his side. Then, he walked back to May and sat down beside her.

"Your turn," he said kindly.

"Oh um, no. Please," she begged, but Drew wouldn't let her off so easily.

"Would it be better if we did a duet?"

"No, my voice would ruin the song. You keep singing," she insisted.

"May, don't be silly. Come on, we'll do a duet."

"No!" she shouted louder than she expected.

Drew swallowed and then quietly said, "Ok, then. You go and sing by yourself. It won't be that bad."

May had no choice but to sing now. Drew would only keep forcing her to sing until she did. She quickly grabbed the guide book on the table and looked for a song to sing. When she found a good song, she closed the book and put on the song. The song title came up, reading: Only Hope by Mandy Moore.

The song started playing and May felt her hands trembling as she held the microphone with both hands. She took in a deep breath and then started singing.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul."

Her voice was so soft, so sweet, but also in control. Drew's eyes widened as he continued to listen to her sing. He was overwhelmed by her voice. She hit all the notes perfectly and articulated every word so clearly, so perfectly, that he was surprised that she hadn't already become a famous singer.

"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope…" she sang and then continued onto the next verse.

All the while, Drew couldn't believe that that was actually May was singing. He knew May would have a good voice; he already loved hearing her say his name, but he never expected it to be this good.

May was near the end of the song, still singing as sweet as ever. Drew watched her as she sang the chorus one last time and then ended in a vibrato. May brought the microphone down by her side, embarrassed that she actually sang in front of Drew. She didn't want to face him but she was curious to see his reaction. Silence filled the air as May waited for something to happen. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she most certainly did not want to turn around with her face blushing and sweating crazily from being all nervous.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of clapping from behind her, and she turned around involuntarily to see Drew clapping. He walked up to her, making May even more embarrassed than before. He stood in front of May as she looked around nervously, gripping the microphone in her hands. Then, she saw him smile at her.

"That was amazing," he finally said.

May's face lit up. "You really think so?"

"Yes. May, I've heard thousands of people sing before, but I've never heard someone sing as soft, sweet, and in great control as you do."

May blushed at the statement.

"Dang, you may even be better than me," he added rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, now that's crossing the line," May squealed and diverted her eyes away from Drew.

Drew laughed. "Seriously though, that was amazing. It was… wow, just beautiful."

There came an awkward silence as they both searched for something to say.

"Did you still wanna do a duet?" May asked.

"Yeah, let's do a duet," Drew answered happily.

The first duet they sang together was: I See the Light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi. Their voices were so in tune that it surprised themselves. After that song, they decided to order in some drinks and food for dinner.

They ended up spending the whole evening at Jen's Karaoke, singing the night away. After dinner, Drew and May did some solos songs. Drew sang Wait For You (Elliot Yamin), Apologize (One Republic), and Wedding Dress (Taeyang) while May sang Love Story (Taylor Swift), Paparazzi (Lady Gaga), and Pretty Boy (M2M). Then, they sang a couple more duets together.

Finally, Drew didn't know what to sing, so May choose Larger than Life (Backstreet Boys) for him to sing, which Drew decided to have some fun with. He was pumped and sang out as loud as he could. He didn't care if it was terrible; he just wanted to have some fun and surprisingly, he was out of tune for half of the song. Then, since May choose a song for Drew, Drew decided to pick a song for May and he choose I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry) which May did not enjoy singing.

After all of those songs, they just choose out random ones and before they knew it, it was midnight.

"Ack. My throat hurts now," May stated as they were walking back home.

"Yeah, so does mine," Drew said in a raspy voice.

"Stop faking that voice. I know it's not that bad," May giggled.

Drew smirked. "Man, I haven't sung like that in so long, but that was really fun."

"It was a lot of fun."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

They neared the house and were relieved that they could finally rest. When they entered the house, they quickly got ready for bed and then settled down in May's room.

"Today was a long day," May said, getting into her bed.

"It was," Drew agreed and then turned off the lights and got into his "bed".

After a moment of silence, May quietly said, "I had a good time today. Thank you for being with me."

"You're welcome. I had a good time too."

"I haven't had that much fun in… a long time."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Drew replied smiling to himself.

There was another silence and then Drew hesitated a second before saying aloud, "May, I've only known you for three days, but it feels like I've known you for so much longer than that."

Drew could feel his heart beat faster as the words came out of his mouth.

"You're really fun to be with. You're nice, sweet, funny… b-beautiful…" What was he doing? Was he actually confessing to May? Drew closed his eyes and swallowed. Yes, he was confessing to May. He admitted it. He truly was obsessed with this ordinary girl.

"You're just full of surprises, and… I really like you May." He started blushing, and became thankful that they were in the dark. "I'm kinda glad that my fan girls chased me out of the Pokémon festival and that my tour bus was sabotaged. Because of all that, I was able to meet you, and learn so much about you." By now, Drew felt like he was just rambling on and on nonsense, but he continued on anyways.

"And I know it's only been three days, but… May, the truth is… I think I…" He took a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you…" he ended in a whisper and then tightly shut his eyes as he waited for May's reaction. But May didn't say a word.

Drew sat up and turned to May to find her fast asleep. It had been a long and tiring day for the both of them.

Drew cursed silently and lay back in his bed.

"Of course she would be asleep when I finally find the courage to confess to her…" he grumbled. He didn't want to wake up May now, especially just to tell her that. There would be no way he could say all that again. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"May…" he whispered, and then fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mwahah! I am evils! Sorry Drew, you'll have your chance again, don't worry.

**Drew:** Urghh! I hate you EternityRoze262! She just had to be asleep.

**EternityRoze262:** I know XD It makes readers more frustrated!

**Drew:** Do you want them to be mad at you? !

**EternityRoze262:** Who knows :3

**May:** Huh? *Sleepily* What are you guys taking about?

**EternityRoze262:** Nothing, May. Go back to sleep.

**May:** Ok. Zzzzzzzzz

**EternityRoze262:** Review! :D


	12. Solidad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

**A/N: **Due to my messed up mind, Viewer Discretion is Advised XD Just read it, it won't be that bad :D I think...? umm Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two friends were in the living room reading more teen magazines the next morning. It was a quiet morning, and they didn't feel like doing much. May was reading a Q&amp;A section in the magazine, and it was about Drew. She quietly laughed as she read the ridiculous questions asked by Drew's fan girls.<p>

Q: Ok, so I just love it when you flick your hair! It just makes me wanna scream! But I've been wondering… why do you flick your hair every 5 minutes?

A: Have you ever seen an incredibly handsome guy with hair as perfect and green as mine? No. But this hair was born into me, and I want to make it shine out to the world. It's already so noticeable because of the color, so why not make it even more noticeable by flicking it? My point exactly.

Drew, Drew, Drew: So arrogant. But then May noticed something.

"Hey Drew, how come you don't flick your hair as often as you use to anymore?" she asked. Drew looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"What? Are you reading an article about me?" he asked.

"I'm just asking."

Drew looked around the room, trying to find an answer. "Well, my fan girls aren't around so no one would be there to notice it."

"But I'm here."

"But you aren't one of my fan girls."

"So?"

"Oh, I didn't know you liked seeing me flick my hair," he smirked.

May rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. "You're so strange," she remarked.

Drew turned to May with a confused look. "How?"

"You're always talking about your fan girls, but when they chase after you, you always run away. It's like you love them, but at the same time you don't."

"I know. I'm awesome like that," Drew said and then flicked his hair. May shook her head and they both went back to their reading.

After that, the room became silent again. It was the sound of a knocking on the front door that finally broke the silence. Drew and May both stared at the door, and then at each other, wondering who should get the door this time.

"It's probably just Mark again," Drew stated.

"Y-yeah…" May agreed; she really hoped that it was just Mark. "I'll go and get it."

She walked cautiously over to the door, and slowly opened it. Just outside the door was a girl who looked older than she was, and had long, bright pink hair.

"Can I help you?" May asked nervously.

"Is Drew there?" the women asked.

"Solidad?" Drew said, walking over to the door.

May turned around to find Drew right beside her. The women's face lit up when she saw Drew.

"So you are here after all!" she exclaimed. May stared at her; so this was the girl Drew was texting two days ago. She sure was pretty; it was no wonder he was friends with her.

"How did you find me here?" Drew asked taking a step closer to her.

"I met up with Mark not too long ago, and he told me that you were staying here, so I wanted to come and check on you."

"Oh… I see."

Even though Solidad was one of Drew's closest friends, he suddenly felt awkward being around her. It had been so long since he last saw her, and she looked so grown up now.

"Umm, aren't you gonna let me in?" Solidad asked trying to peer into the house.

"Oh, right. Come on in," Drew said politely.

They made themselves comfortable in the living room, but having Solidad in the house made not only May feel uncomfortable, but also Drew.

"My name's Solidad," she said holding out a hand.

"I'm May." She shook her firm hand and then relaxed back on the couch.

"So, it's just the two of you in this house?"

Both Drew and May gave a little jump.

_Why does everyone always ask us that? !,_ Drew thought as he clenched his hands.

"Yes," he answered directly.

"Well then, I hope that Drew hasn't tried anything on you, May."

"No, of course not," May replied back calmly.

"Good. I wouldn't like it if my childhood friend had gotten his first kiss before I did," she stated, looking quite pleased.

May blinked. "What? You mean you haven't had your first kiss yet either?"

"Nope. Not yet."

Drew glared at her. There was something that she wasn't telling him.

Solidad stood up and examined the house. "This is a really nice house you have here. The style sort of reminds me of a certain style one of my other childhood friends had."

"Really?" May asked as she looked around the house.

"Mhmm. It's very soothing."

May had never thought of the house as soothing. In fact, the only part of the house that she felt soothing was her own room, and even that wasn't completely comforting. But then again, not everyone thinks alike.

"So May, this may sound a bit forward and rude, but do you think you can leave us alone for a little while? I need to tell Drew something important. It's about his job, and…" Solidad started, hoping that was enough to convince May; and it was.

"I understand. I'll leave you two here in the living room," she said giving Drew a quick smile before she left for her room.

When Solidad was sure that May was in her room, she turned to Drew with a serious face.

"Why're you here, Solidad?" Drew asked getting up from his seat. He had his back facing her.

"You never texted me back," she said in a monotone voice.

"And?"

"And so I came to check on you."

Drew lowered his head and tightened his fists. "You're lying…" he murmured.

"Not, I'm not."

"Yes you are!" he shouted as he quickly spun around to face her. "I know you are! Now, tell me! Why are you here? !"

Solidad was taken aback. She had never seen Drew so angry at her before, especially over a simple subject like this.

"You wanna know why I'm here? ! Fine! I'll tell you why! To take you back!" she shouted as she stood up from the couch.

"Back?" he echoed trying to contain his anger. "Back where?"

"To the hotel where Mark, the rest of the crew and I am staying at!"

Drew grimaced. "I already told Mark I'm staying here for the time being."

"Yes, but you have to come back to the hotel!"

"Why? !"

"Because this girl is dangerous!"

Drew flinched. May? Dangerous? This was definitely a lie.

* * *

><p>May sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about what to do while Drew and Solidad had their little talk. She wondered what important thing they were discussing, and why they had to talk in private. All of a sudden, she could hear shouting from beyond the walls. Were they having an argument?<p>

She looked over to her door, which was closed, and was about to get up to go and check on them, but then thought against it. Solidad probably didn't want her to hear what they were discussing, so May stayed in her room.

_What to do… what to do…_ she sang to herself. Finally, she got up and took out a crumpled piece of lined paper from her small wooden desk. She pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing a black ink pen from nearby. Then, she tapped the pen against her chin as she began humming indistinctly. Her eyes widened as she continued to hum louder and follow a particular rhythm.

When she finally stopped humming, she stared blankly ahead, then gave a quick nod to herself and started writing on the lined paper.

* * *

><p>"Did you just say that May's dangerous? !" Drew yelled out in shock. He hadn't realized that his voice was growing louder and louder by the second. But neither he nor Solidad seemed to care.<p>

"Yes! I mean, think about it Drew! She lives all by herself, her house is in a secluded area, there are walls surrounding her house! It's like she's hiding some big secret about herself! She could be the person who sabotaged your tour bus for heaven's sake!"

Drew was beginning to get sick of Solidad's ranting about May. He gave a low growl and then yelled out, "May wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure? ! How do you know she wouldn't do that? !" Solidad screamed out. She didn't care if May heard her now. She was perplexed that Drew was actually standing up for her. Was he even trying to take in what she was telling him?

"Because I know May," he answered, lowering his voice.

"Oh, really? You trust her more than me? An ordinary girl more your closest childhood friend?"

Drew didn't answer her. He hated those kinds of questions. The other person always tried to make it seem like you were making the wrong decision, by making it sound worse than it really was. How could he answer to that? Solidad had been his friend for so long.

"Just how much do you know about her, Drew?" Solidad asked when Drew didn't reply back. "What's her last name?"

No answer.

"Where was she born?"

No answer.

"When is her birthday? How old is she? What's her favorite color?" Solidad rambled on, but Drew just looked away in misery.

"These are basic questions Drew! And you don't even know any of them! So how can you say that you know her?" Solidad added.

Drew blinked slowly and then looked Solidad straight in the eye. "I may not know the basics, but I know that May is the kind of girl who doesn't just lie. If she does lie, then she lies with a purpose. She's kind, caring, hard-working, and actually treats me like a human being! Although she lives alone, she still smiles a lot, and is able to take care of herself." Drew closed his eyes. "Even though, she's different… even though she's just an ordinary girl… she still means a lot to me. When she's scared, she tries her best to defend herself, but she's not as strong as she looks. And I know that she must feel lonely living by herself every day. I know, it doesn't look like it from how she acts, but after three days, I can't imagine what she had to go through for all these years living alone. She's always shy at first, but once her shyness goes away, her face always holds a smile, and you have so much fun when you're with her because of that…"

All the while, May was leaning against the wall in the hallways, out of sight. Her curiosity had got the better of her, and she sneaked out of her bedroom just as Drew was explaining to Solidad what he knew of her. She had heard everything Drew had said about her, and tears of happiness were starting to form in her eyes as she raised her right hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Was Drew really saying that about her?

"… You're in love with that girl, aren't you…?" Solidad asked quietly.

Drew kept silent, but opened his eyes, still looking toward the ground.

"You are, aren't you?" Solidad said raising her voice. "I can't believe you!"

Then, Solidad shouted something that made Drew look up at her. "What does she have that I don't? !"

"Soli…"

"I'm kind… caring… hard-working…" Her voice grew quiet as she spoke the last word.

Drew could see her eyes watering up and he gave a silent gasp. Solidad quickly rubbed away the tears.

"Do you know why I kept telling you that when I said 'I love you' I only meant it as a friend? !" she cried out, but she didn't wait for Drew's answer. "I wanted you to say it back to me one day, but actually meaning it! I've waited so long… Every time you said that to me… even if it was only as a friend… it made me feel so happy…"

Drew stared at her while she stood holding back her tears. "Sorry Solidad, but I don't love you like that," he said turning his back on her.

"Why don't you love me that way? !"

May sank down to the floor. She felt bad for Solidad; she had loved Drew for so long, but now here he was choosing her, who hadn't even known him for a week. She placed both hands over her mouth, trying not to let out a cry. She didn't know why she felt so bad for Solidad; she should've been happy that Drew had chosen her. Then, it came to her: Did she like Drew that way? And she heard in her mind, a single word repeating over and over to her: Yes, yes she did.

She took in a deep breath and looked over to where Drew and Solidad were.

"Drew…" Solidad started. Drew turned around and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Solidad. She collapsed onto him, and they both landed on the couch; Solidad on top of Drew.

Drew's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. But only phrases came into his mind as Solidad started to kiss him more passionately. Solidad…first kiss… stop… May…..

May gave a loud gasp at the sight of them. She felt like she was falling, falling through the floor, into a dark world where she couldn't escape. Solidad was kissing Drew… it was their first kiss… and May felt her whole body shake in terror. She tried to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from that sight even though it killed her inside to see them together like that. Finally she managed to shut her eyes and she ran off to her room.

_No… No!_, Drew screamed in his mind. How could he let his first kiss be with Solidad? ! He loved May! Not Solidad! He tried to push her off of his, but she had a firm grip on him. Finally, he slapped her cheek as hard as he could and quickly got to his feet. Solidad sat on the couch, her head turned away from Drew.

"SOLIDAD!" he screamed in fury. He was furious. First she talked negative about May and then she even managed to kiss him!

Solidad didn't answer him.

"Get out of the house, now!" Drew shouted, pointing to the door. Solidad slowly got up and made her way to the front door without a fuss.

"At least now… she can't be your first kiss…" Solidad murmured when she reached the door, and then left, closing the door behind her.

Drew gave a loud sigh and sat back down on the couch. He buried his head with his hands and tried to calm himself. But how could he be calm after everything that had happened? He wished he could go back in time. He wished he had kissed May earlier so that she would've been his first kiss.

He heard the sound of shuffling feet from nearby and lifted up his head to see May coming toward him. Her face was a light shade of red, and her voice was uneven as she spoke to him.

"Is everything alright?" she said quietly.

_May… did she see what happened?,_ Drew thought upon seeing her. It just made everything a whole lot worse knowing that she saw what had happened between Solidad and him. What could he answer? Then, he looked more closely at her face and noticed that she had a small smile on her face. She still managed to smile at him after all that happened?

Seeing May smile, suddenly made Drew put on a faint smile.

"It is now," he replied back.

May's smile widened and then she turned around and headed back to her room again, leaving Drew to his thoughts. But as he started thinking about what happened 5 minutes ago, he noticed something else about May. She was humming a tune that he was not familiar with. May never hummed around the house before. So why did she suddenly start humming now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoa, talk about OOC lol XD Solidad would never do that, but for dramatic purposes, she will do that for this story Hahaha! I'm so sorry T.T I know, it killed me inside too but don't worry! It'll get better! :)


	13. A Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon! So I don't know when Drew and May are born. I just made up their birthdays based on the Zodiac characteristics XD But I don't know if I even did that right

**A/N:** So I've decided to take a little break from writing after this chapter. It's not gonna be like a month break or something, just a couple days. I've been updating a lot lately and it's starting to tire me out. Especially my fingers lol But I made this chapter longer and I will be sure to update soon so enjoy the next chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Mark came over to the house later that day with a garment bag in his hand.<p>

"Nice clothes. You buy them at the mall yesterday?" he asked Drew who opened the door for him.

"I did," Drew replied back. He was wearing a long white t-shirt with a Flygon on it, and light grey skinny jeans. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh this bag?" said Mark as he walked into the house, swinging the garment bag around. "This is nothing. I carry this around with me all the time."

Drew wasn't buying it. "You never carry that around with you, Mark."

Mark looked around the room, and then whispered to Drew, "May's not around?"

"She's been in her room all day," Drew responded with his eyes closed.

"Good! Then here." Mark shoved the garment bag into Drew's hands. "Take it. Quickly!" he added in a whisper. Drew had his arms around the bag awkwardly from the way Mark shoved it at him. It almost looked like he was hugging it.

"What's this for?" he asked examining it.

"Your date tonight," Mark replied with a smirk.

"Date? !" Drew shouted.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Mark shushed as he looked around the room around again. When he was sure that May wasn't coming, he stood back and crossed his arms. "It's a surprise for May."

"Mark…" Drew whined.

"Now look here!" Mark put his hands on his hips. "I know you love this girl, but you're not doing anything about it! So in that case, I'm making the decisions!"

Drew didn't say anything so Mark continued on. "I made reservations at the Seven Stars Restaurant for this evening. Make sure you don't mess it up, ok?"

"S-so then. I have to…" Drew stuttered, looking at the garment bag.

"Yes, you have to wear the suit, Drew," Mark sighed. "You'll look incredibly handsome like you always do. So don't worry."

"B-but I…"

"And make sure that by the end of the night, you tell her that you love her, you hear me? Then, when you guys return back home, sleep in her bed for goodness sakes. It's not like you two are gonna do anything! You're just cuddling! I mean, unless you want to do more then that's your own choice but—"

"Mark…" Drew tried to interrupt him, but he kept rambling on and on about his expectations.

"— and also make sure that you two feed each other. That'll really set the mood. And then when the.. Never say never!" Mark yelled out suddenly. Drew turned around to see May coming toward them.

"Haha. That was a funny joke. Now why don't you get going huh?" Mark pushed Drew to the ground and he fell behind the couch.

"Mark! I didn't hear you come in," said May as she neared them.

"Yeah, Drew let me in," Mark stated nervously.

"Umm, what happened to Drew?" May asked trying to look beyond Mark.

"He's got some things to do right now, so why don't we go in your room for a bit?" He put his arm around May's shoulder and guided her away from Drew. When they were out of sight, Drew got up from behind the couch and patted himself down. He still had the garment bag in his hand, and then understood why Mark had pushed him down. A date planned out for him and May… well this was going to be interesting. He hid the bag in the bathroom and then went to sit down in the living room again, just as May and Mark came out of May's room.

"We're gonna go out for a bit. Be back soon!" Mark yelled out as they made their way to the door, but then he paused on his way there.

"Oh yeah. Solidad came by the hotel earlier this morning asking for you. Did you guys meet up with her?"

Both Drew and May quickly turned away. They didn't want to remember about what had happened. Mark noticed their expression change right away.

"Huh? Did something happen with you three?" he asked, looking at Drew in confusion.

Drew could feel the memories drift back into his mind: Solidad, the kiss, May. He slowly brought his hand up to lips and stared blankly ahead.

"She didn't…" Mark gasped and then looked over at May, who had her face turned away from him as well. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the image of Drew and Solidad together.

"She did!" he screeched, and then grabbed May's wrist. "I swear, when I get my hands on that girl…!" He stormed out of the house with May clumsily dragging behind him. Drew was now all alone in the house. So what was he to do until the time came for his date with May? Well, prepare for it of course. He finally got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom to try on his new suit.

* * *

><p>"Mark… why are we just shopping for me?" May asked as Mark gave more dresses to hold. She already had about 10 different dresses in her hands, but Mark just kept piling on more and more.<p>

"Well, let's just say that Drew has something planned out for you tonight, and you wanna look your best, don't you?" Mark winked at May, making her blush.

"Oh… he does?"

Seeing May smile as she was blushing made Mark just stop and stare at her, and then he went fan girl style. (**A/N:** If that's even possible) "Aww! You're just adorable! I feel so happy for Drew," he cried out wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ok, why don't you try on those dresses?" He pointed to the changing room stalls and May slowly walked over there with the pile of dresses in her arms.

She came out with the first dress which was a simple knee-length black dress.

"Too simple," Mark commented. May went back in to try on the rest of the dresses.

"Mmm nope… no… no… nope… nuh-uh… no…no…" Mark didn't think any of the dresses were good enough, so they walked around the mall trying to find another store.

"What style do you prefer, May: Cute, sassy, emo, punk, lolita, casual, formal….? Any?" Mark asked as they were walking.

May hesitated to think. "Umm, cute?"

"I knew you'd say that! We'll go with something 20 percent cute, 20 percent formal, and 60 percent sexy!"

"Wait, what? !" May flinched.

"Drew won't be able to take his eyes off of you after seeing you in a dress like that," Mark mumbled to himself happily. May stared at him in confusion. Maybe it was a bad idea to go shopping with Mark.

They finally stopped at _Dazzy Store. _There were so many beautiful styles of dresses in the store that May was beyond amazed. Her mouth dropped open as she picked up a silky red dress.

"These dresses are beautiful," she stated, putting the dress back.

"They are," agreed Mark. "But where to find the perfect dress…?" He began looking around the huge store, and May followed close behind, admiring all the dresses along the way.

"Try these on," he said handing over a bunch of random dresses.

May headed over to the changing room stalls and tried on every single dress Mark gave her. They were all so gorgeous that May couldn't decide which one to take, but Mark, on the other hand, was very finicky about the type of dress he wanted May to wear.

"No… nope… no way," he stated at every dress May tried on.

"This one is pretty," May remarked twirling around in a light pink flowery dress.

"It's too flowery, May," said Mark as he watched her twirl around the room.

May stopped twirling and pouted. "Well gosh; I didn't know you had such a fashion sense, Mark."

"Of course I do!" Mark replied looking through another rack of dresses. "Who do you think picks out Drew's outfit for his concerts? His Roselia?"

* * *

><p><strong>EternityRoze262:<strong> So you're the reason for Drew's bright green pants in the anime? !

**Mark:** Umm no! That was the producer's idea! I wouldn't give Drew green pants to wear… that's kinda… well it suits him.

**Drew:** Quit making fun of my clothes and continue on with the story already!

* * *

><p>May was starting to wonder if they would ever find the perfect dress. She had already tried on so many, but Mark rejected them all.<p>

"Ok, go and try this one on," he said handing her an elegant navy blue dress. She sighed and changed once again. The dress was actually very beautiful and she found herself liking it. She posed around in the satin dress while looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was a short dress that came just above her knees. There was a large bow in the front of her waist that was the same color as the dress and three layers of small clear gems that embroidered the top. May tugged at the spaghetti straps, trying to adjust them to fit her body. She looked… stunning.

"May, are you done yet?" Mark called from outside the stall.

"Yeah," May replied back, taking a last glimpse of herself in the mirror before going out to show Mark. When she stepped out, she saw Mark's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Oh, how gorgeous!" he cried out. "It's not 60 percent sexy, but it's just perfect!"

May blushed at the statement. She never had anyone tell her that before, and suddenly felt embarrassed in front of Mark.

"Turn around," he said. May obeyed, and then felt a little tug on her back. He was adjusting the laces on the back of the dress and tying it up into a loose bow.

"It's perfect!" he shouted out when he finished. "And I found the perfect shoes and accessories to go with it too!"

May gave a nervous laugh and then followed Mark to go try on shoes.

* * *

><p>Drew looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed up his tie and then gave a loud sigh. For some reason, he felt really nervous going to a restaurant with May. He could feel his hands shaking with anxiety. Should he take Mark's advice and do everything that Mark had planned out for him to do? He was too nervous to even think about sleeping in the same bed as May, but a part of him really wanted to.<p>

Suddenly, he heard his ring tone go off. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Drew. It's Mark. We're almost done so come and pick us up at the Lilycove mall in about ten minutes, ok?"

"Did you say 'pick us up'? Mark, I don't have a car!" Drew stammered.

"Calm down. I got everything planned out, alright? I managed to get us a limo for tonight. The driver is a friend of mine, and he should be outside the house pretty soon, so just come and meet us in a bit."

"Um… ok," Drew answered nervously. Mark noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it so much. Everything will be fine, just be yourself and for goodness sakes, don't hesitate to make the first move!"

"Ok Mark. Bye." He looked at the time: almost 6. They had been out for almost four hours now. He wondered how May would look tonight; probably as beautiful as ever.

Drew walked over to the living room to peer out the window. The limo was already at the house.

"Time to go," he muttered to himself. He gave a quick flick of his hair and headed out to the limo.

* * *

><p>"Drew is taking you straight to wherever he's planning to take you so it won't be long now," Mark stated happily as he and May walked over to the mall entrance. May was all dressed up and felt embarrassed walking through the mall like that. She lowered her head and stayed close to Mark.<p>

"Oh come on, May. Don't be shy," he added.

May looked around her. Everyone was staring at her, and she knew that everyone was thinking she was weird for being so dressed up at the mall. Mark noticed her nervously looking around.

"Don't worry about everyone staring at you, May. They're just jealous because they can't be half as beautiful as you are," Mark reassured her.

They neared the entrance and saw Drew standing just outside of the limo waiting for them. May immediately slowed down and a light shade of red came onto her face. Drew spotted May and began shuffling about uneasily. Mark gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. They were so shy around each other, that he felt that he needed to constantly be forcing them to do something. He grabbed May's wrist and they ran up to Drew.

"Have fun you two," he said and then left in a hurry.

Drew stared at May in shock. She was dead-drop gorgeous. Her light brown hair was neatly curled and pinned up allowing her bangs to frame her delicate face. She was also wearing eyeliner and mascara, Drew could tell, for her eyes really stood out to him. He gazed into her beautiful sapphire eyes, to find them staring back at him.

"Uh, after you," Drew finally broke his gaze and pulled open the limo door. May smiled, carefully stepping into the limo and taking a seat by the far window. Drew went in after her, and then closed the door as he signaled to the driver to go. The limo drove at a steady rate.

There was an awkward silence in the limo as both Drew and May tried to think of something to say.

"You look…" May started, trying to find a word to describe Drew. She loved the way he stared at her with his suit on, and she found him irresistibly good looking. "…very nice," she finally managed to say.

"Thanks," he replied and then turned to look out the window. "You look really beautiful tonight," he said hoping she would see him blushing.

May smiled shyly. "Thank you. I don't normally wear heels, but... these ones aren't so bad." She looked down at her high heels. They were black with a little bow on the front.

"That's good. They won't hurt your feet so much then."

"Yeah…"

They arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later. The restaurant was huge, with high ceilings and fancy dishes.

"Welcome Mr. Hayden. We'll direct you straight to your table," the man at the entrance said to Drew. He was also dressed up in a nice suit and had on a smile on. He led them into the restaurant where they saw hundreds of people, all dressed up, sitting at tables. All the people stopped to stare at Drew as he passed them. There were whispers around the whole room in shock that the actual Drew Hayden was here, and with a girl too. Drew look around the room. There was not a table in sight that was empty, and he was beginning to get worried.

Then, the man led them to a secluded place, away from all the noise and gestured for them to take a seat. Drew and May sat down nervously as the man poured fresh water into their cups.

_Mark must've set it up so that we were alone_, Drew thought as he examined the large room. There were light walls surrounding the room and rose petals were scattered everywhere. _Grr, when this is over—!_

"Here are your menus. When you are ready to order, just give us a call," the man said interrupting Drew's thoughts and handing them a thick menu. He left the room, and May gingerly picked up a menu and looked through the list of dishes. Drew did the same, but all the while he remembered what Mark had told him before. "Also make sure that you two feed each other. That'll really set the mood."

Just because Mark told him to do that, didn't mean he had to, right? Unless… he wanted to.

"Do you know what you want to order?" May asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Drew replied in a daze. He hadn't realized that he wasn't even looking through the menu; he was too busy thinking about what Mark told him. And he suddenly wished that Mark hadn't mentioned all that. It was just making him anxious.

"Oh, not yet," he finally answered. May smiled at him and then went back to looking at the menu. She looked so dashing that Drew couldn't keep his eyes off of her. But he had to. He still needed to figure out what to order.

"I'm thinking of ordering the Lilycove Special," May said putting down her menu.

"That sounds good. I'll just order the… Pad Thai."

May smiled. "Ok. Waiter! We're ready to order!"

The man from before came back quickly and took out a notepad and pen.

"We'll take an order of the Lilycove Special and the Pad Thai," Drew said to the waiter.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"Yes."

"We'll be back with your food soon." The waiter took the menus and left the room.

The room got quiet as soon as the waiter left the room. May bit her lip; she was never good at starting conversations, and when she did start one, they were always random questions.

"So, Mark told me that you planned this whole thing out?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Uhh, yeah. I did," Drew answered, even though it was a lie. He was surprised himself at what Mark did for him and May.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Mark had done so much for him; he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"May," Drew started softly. "I want to learn more about you. Even though I've known you for three days now, I still don't know the basics about you."

"Yeah…" May agreed.

"What's your last name, May? Not to be a stalker or anything."

"Maple. May Maple," she answered quietly.

"How pretty. And what is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" May repeated and then thought about it. "Hmm, probably red. What about you?"

"I like the color green."

"That's cool."

"When is your birthday?" Drew asked. He asked the questions that Solidad had questioned him. And since he had no idea what they were, he thought it would be best to start off with those.

"February 23rd. When is yours?"

"January 27th. So then, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Me too," he said, and then gave a low chuckle. "I'm older than you," he teased.

"So what?" May yelled out. They glared at each other, but then ended up laughing.

Mark's words from before came back into Drew's mind. "And make sure that by the end of the night, you tell her that you love her, you hear me?" He didn't know how he was going to start up on that conversation again, but Mark was right. He needed to tell May that he loved her soon. When they both settled down again, Drew took in a deep breath. He felt his hands shaking and a feeling of nervousness run throughout his body.

"May…" he started slowly. But right as he said her name, he decided against confessing to her. There was no way he could say that to her. Then Drew thought about it. Why was he so nervous in the first place? He was a talented, handsome, famous singer. What were the chances that she would reject him? But then again, she wasn't like the other girls. What if she did reject him? Well, he had to take a chance.

"I just wanted to let you know… that I love y—"

"Your food is ready!" the waiter yelled out as he entered the room and placed the dishes on the table. Their service sure was fast. "Enjoy your food!" he said and then quickly left the room.

Drew and May stared at the place where the waiter just came from in surprise. He just came in all of a sudden right as Drew was confessing! Suddenly, Drew heard a quiet voice from outside the wall.

"No! Why? ! Why? ! Stupid waiter! He just had to… Ahhh!" the voice whispered loudly, but you could tell that he was trying his best not to scream out. The voice sounded like Mark…

_Mark? ! What the heck? ! You're spying on us? !_, Drew thought as he closed his eyes in anger. But then, he heard a soft angelic voice beside him that made his anger fade away. "Let's eat."

Drew opened his eyes and started eating his Pad Thai in front of him, while May was slowly eating her Lilycove special, which consisted of noodles and some other things that Drew couldn't make out. They ate in silence, but then Drew heard someone whisper out to him, "Say something already!"

Drew narrowed his eyes at the sound of Mark's whisper and then cleared his throat. "How is the food?" he asked May.

"It's delicious," she replied with a smile.

"Good."

"Ask to try some," the voice whispered again. Drew pursed his lips. He was getting annoyed with Mark's voice telling him what to do.

"Do you mind if I try some?" _Wait, why am I doing what Mark tells me to do?_, Drew thought after he said that.

"No, not at all," May responded as she moved her plate closer to Drew.

Drew took his fork and grabbed some of the noodles with it. He chewed silently and then swallowed.

"It's really good," he stated.

"Isn't it? You can have some more if you'd like."

Drew grabbed another fork-full of noodles and was about to put it in his mouth when he heard another whisper. "Feed her, you idiot!"

He gradually turned the fork away from him and slowly moved the fork toward May. May looked around nervously, unsure if she should open her mouth to eat it. And then, it occurred to her; Drew's mouth had already been on it. But as it came closer to her, she found herself feeling tempted to just eat it. And the next thing she knew, she was chewing on the noodles. Drew pulled the fork away just as the waiter entered the room again.

"How is the food? !" he asked excitedly. Both Drew and May froze and the waiter realized that he was interrupting something. He quickly turned away. "I'm sorry. I won't bother you two again."

Drew dropped the fork in shock and it hit the table with a clang. He stared at the waiter in embarrassment and then pulled back his arm. The waiter left, but Drew could hear from nearby, Mark chasing after the waiter as he screamed.

"You stupid waiter! What kind of waiter are you? ! Ruining all the moments that I worked so hard to plan out for them! Go and ruin another couple's sweet moments!"

May swallowed the food that Drew had fed her and then blushed ferociously. It sure was an interesting night.

* * *

><p>After that incident, they were able to eat in peace and carry out a normal conversation. They talked about their lives and Pokémon, but never brought up the topic about love. Drew didn't want to start out again all nervous only to be interrupted by something or someone. Even though Mark had so many expectations for him, he didn't get to complete much of them.<p>

They arrived home late that night, and quickly got ready for bed. They were both too tired to do anything else. It seemed like the days were just getting longer and longer, but maybe that was a good thing too.

Drew turned off the lights as May cuddled up in her bed. They were both changed out of their dress clothes and it was a lot more comfortable for them wearing their normal clothes again. Drew lay down in his "bed" looking up at the ceiling. Today just wasn't the best of days. The only good thing that he enjoyed was being with May at the diner. She looked so beautiful…

"Hey, Drew…?" May said in the quiet night.

"What is it?"

"That was your first kiss, right? With Solidad…?"

Drew felt his heart ache at the sound of her name. Why did she suddenly bring that up now?

"Yeah…" he muttered.

May could feel tears filling up her eyes. She didn't want to talk about the kiss, but it was something that kept bothering her, and she needed to get it over with.

"How did it… feel?" she said softly.

"It felt like I just died," he sighed.

May let out a small laugh. "You don't love her, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you love me?"

Drew flinched as she spoke those words. Did she just ask him that? May never said that kind of stuff before. Maybe she did… love him back. Drew was too shocked by what May said that he forgot to answer. May just giggled.

"Did you wanna sleep with me?"

"What?" Drew looked up to see May sitting up in her bed. He could still see her beautiful face in the dark.

"Come, sleep up here. It must be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. You've been sleeping down there for three days; it must be getting annoying by now," she stated as she made room for Drew on her bed.

Drew didn't know what to do, but since May had offered him to sleep on her bed, he might as well do that. He got out of his bed and crawled onto May's mattress. It was much more comfortable than on the floor. They both lay on the bed, trying to keep some space in between them, and May pulled up the covers.

"Thank you for tonight, Drew," she said turning away from him.

"You're welcome. Think of it as me repaying you for letting me stay here."

May closed her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Drew."

"Goodnight May."

* * *

><p>"I want to show you something! Come on, let's go!" May shouted to Drew the next morning as she pulled him to the front door.<p>

"Hey, what's the big rush?" Drew asked as he put on his shoes.

"I just want to repay you for treating me to dinner last night," she replied.

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to! Now, come on!" She opened the front door as Drew finished putting on his shoes and they both left the house in a hurry. However, May had chosen the wrong time to leave; for as the door shut behind them, there came a phone call.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello. No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone." _Beep!_

"…May…?" came an annoying voice that sounded like a young man's. "…MAY!" the voice suddenly shrieked. "You know you're supposed to answer the phone A.S.A.P! Well, you might be outside doing the outdoor chores so I'll let it go this time. Just wanted to call to let you know that I'll be coming home earlier than I planned, so I'll be home tomorrow morning at around 10. I need to gather my notes on Drew and rethink this whole plot over. Drew seems to escape every single thing I throw at him, and I have no idea where he is anymore! If only I knew where he was hiding…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha! Somewhat cliffy! Aren't I evil? :3 I honestly had so much difficulty trying to figure out what May should wear! Because I don't have as good a fashion sense as Mark does *Glares at Mark* Lol but seriously, the dresses at Dazzy Store are so pretty :D For those of you who want to see May's dress, the link is on my profile page. Yeah, it's in Japanese but mine automatically translates it to English :b I think all computers do that :D


	14. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon!

**A/N: **I am back! Finally! Now you can finally read what happens next! :D This chapter is a bit short, but I'll try to update quickly again! Thank you all for reading and reviewing on this story! Enjoy the next chapter! ^.^

* * *

><p>"Ice cream?" Drew asked when they stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.<p>

"Yep!" May responded happily.

Drew gave a little chuckle. "What a cheapskate," he teased.

"Hey! All that matters is that it tastes good! Who cares if it's cheap? !" May retorted. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the little shop.

There were only a couple of people inside the shop who were sitting at the tables eating their ice cream. It was a pretty small store, but the whole place was so colorful, with ice cream wallpaper covering every corner of the walls. It looked like a little kid's paradise.

May went up to order her ice cream. "A vanilla cone for me, please," she said to the person working the cash register, and then turned to face Drew. "What would you like?" she asked him.

"I'll just have the same thing as you," he replied.

"Ok. Make that two vanilla cones," May told the person.

"That'll be $1.98," said the person at the cash register. May reached into her pockets, pulled out two one dollar bills, and handed it to the person.

"Keep the change," May said with a smile.

"Ok, your order will be right up!"

May turned to Drew. "I just love ice cream, don't you?"

"You just love food," he teased.

May giggled. "Food is just delicious."

"Yeah, and I like ice cream too."

"Here you are," the person said handing May and Drew each a vanilla ice cream cone. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," May said and then led Drew to a table to sit at. They sat across from each other, and starting licking their cones.

"They put a lot of ice cream on here," Drew stated, examining his ice cream cone.

"That's the best part!" May exclaimed. "It may be cheap, but they put a lot of ice cream on there and it taste delicious too!"

Drew laughed at her statement and then ate his ice cream modestly while May ate her ice cream like a little kid. They ate in silence the entire time, mostly because May was too caught in eating her ice cream to even bother talking with Drew. But Drew didn't mind. He was too busy eating his own ice cream, and thinking about May to say anything.

They were both done with their cones after ten minutes, and decided to rest for a while at the table.

"That was some good ice cream," Drew remarked.

"I told you it was good! I love ice cream almost as much as I love noodles! In fact, the ice cream parlor was the only place you would find me when I was little!" May squealed.

"Wow, obsessed much?"

"Mhmm!" May replied happily with her eyes closed. Then she quickly opened them again and stood up from her seat. "We should start heading back home now. I have chores I need to finish up on."

"Ok, could you wait for me though? I have to go use the restroom really quick first," Drew said standing up from his own seat.

"Sure thing. I'll wait for you outside."

Drew gave her a small smile and then headed to the men's bathroom, while May went outside. She stood just outside the little shop and stretched her arms. It was a nice and sunny day, and May could feel the sun's rays shining down on her as she waited for Drew.

Nearby, Misty and Dawn were walking down the street almost nearing the ice cream shop. Misty had wanted to go out for a walk because it was such a nice day out, and she managed to drag Dawn along with her, even though Dawn refused to go outside.

"It's so hot out," Dawn complained to her friend as she followed Misty.

"No it's not. It's just perfect!" Misty exclaimed.

"Why couldn't we have gone to the mall instead?" Dawn pouted.

"Because we've been going to the mall for three days straight, Dawn! It's time that we just explore the rest of Lilycove."

"It's just like all the other towns: Pokémon centers, houses, trees, Pokémon. There's nothing new here."

"But Lilycove is the largest city in all of Hoenn! You should be excited that we're here. Plus you were the one who wanted to come here in the first place."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to stay here for this long. It's starting to get boring now…"

"Oh come on," Misty started. She was not going to let Dawn have her way this time. "I bet something new will happen in the blink of an eye, and then you'll be glad that I dragged you out here."

"Yeah right," Dawn grumbled. "I wanna go to the mall and—"

"Is that May? !" Misty stated suddenly, stopping in her tracks. Dawn stopped walking and straightened herself up.

"What? !" Dawn shouted as she turned to Misty.

Misty looked over to the figure who was standing by herself on the sidewalk and tried to make it out. It looked like May, but she couldn't tell for sure. She saw the person look over at her, and quickly jumped back a little. Then, she started to run off in the opposite direction.

"Misty, are you messing with me?" Dawn continued, when Misty didn't say anything. "You know that May's—"

"It _is_ May!" Misty suddenly shouted out and ran after her.

"Seriously? !" Dawn yelled and ran after Misty.

"May!" Misty cried out. May slowly turned around with a worried look and waved back nervously.

"Uh, hey you guys. How've you been?" May said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. Misty, however, noticed her voice breaking. She scrunched up her face and put her hands on her hips.

"How've you been? !" Misty repeated raising her voice. "That's all you have to say to us after all this time? ! We've missed you so much! My gosh, so this is where you've been? What happened to—"

"Hey May," came another voice: Drew's. He had just come out of the ice cream parlor and wondered who the two girls were. "Are these your friends?"

"Uh…!" May started, trying to find words to explain everything, but nothing would come into mind. Drew could see that May was uncomfortable with the current situation, but he couldn't understand why.

"Are you the one who saved her?" Misty asked aloud.

"Saved who?" Drew questioned.

"May!"

Drew looked over at May to see her pursing her lips tightly as her eyes wandered around aimlessly. "What are you talking about…?" he asked, confused by Misty's question.

"You mean you don't know? !"

"Don't know about what?"

"That she—"

"Ahhhh!" came a loud scream from nearby; it was Dawn. Her eyes lit up and she was bouncing on her feet in excitement. "Oh my gosh, Misty! It's Drew Hayden! I can't believe he's actually here in front of us!" She gave another little scream and ran up to Drew. "You're an amazing singer!" she said with a huge smile.

"Why thank you," Drew responded casually and gave a little flick of his hair, which made Dawn go crazy.

"Oh, you're so gorgeous, I could just kiss you!" she blurted out, and then reached up to kiss him. Fortunately, May snapped out of her worried state, and took Drew's hand, pulling him away from Dawn before she could kiss him.

"Sorry! We're in a bit of a hurry. Bye! See ya later!" May shouted back as she ran off in the opposite direction dragging Drew along with her.

"Hey! Where are you going? ! We just met up again!" Misty screamed out.

"Don't think that you own him May! He belongs to everyone! Not just you!" Dawn added as she watched the two run off. Misty growled at Dawn's statement and playfully whacked her on the head.

"Ow…" Dawn muttered softly at Misty's little whack, and rubbed her head.

* * *

><p>May kept her grasp on Drew's hand as they ran all the way back to the house. She didn't seem to notice that she was actually holding his hand though. She was too caught up in the moment to realize what she had actually done. But Drew noticed right away, and he felt his cheeks heating up as he ran with May.<p>

When they finally reached the house, they stopped just outside of the door to catch their breath. May let go of Drew's hand and closed her eyes as she breathed in and out deeply.

"Hey, what was up with all that? Those two girls seem to know you," Drew stated, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, they're my… friends. I just haven't seen them in a long time, that's all," May replied, avoiding Drew's eyes.

"But what were they talking about? Me saving you or something like that…"

May hesitated. "Oh, I don't know. My friends are crazy; sometimes they make no sense."

By this time, Drew was getting annoyed by May's answers. She was obviously hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what it was. Without thinking, he took May's face in his hands to make her look up at only him.

"May, I know you're hiding something from me," he started slowly. May looked up at him with that worried expression again. Her soft blue eyes gazed into his eyes and for a moment, they just stared at each other in silence. Drew felt the whole world seemed to move in slow motion as he admired her beautiful face. She looked so scared all of a sudden, and Drew didn't know what to do. If she really was hiding something, she probably wouldn't tell him anyways. Finally he spoke out again.

"You know what those two girls were talking about… and you know why you just decided to run away like that all of a sudden…" Drew paused and then added, "Why can't you tell me…?"

May bit her lip. She tried to escape Drew's hands, but they were too strong for her and she was forced to keep looking at him. She was trapped; with Drew's eyes locked in with hers, she could find no words to speak. Finally, she shut her eyes and tried to get her words out.

"They can't have you…" she said quietly.

"What?" Drew whispered.

"You saw how Dawn was trying to kiss you. I don't… want anyone to…" Her voice trailed off as and she didn't say anything else after that. Drew looked at her affectionately. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. And then, Drew began to understand why she had run off. It was because she liked him, and didn't want any other girl to take him away from her. At least, that was what Drew concluded from how May was acting. He gave a gentle smile and released his hold on May.

As soon as he let go, May turned around and opened the front door. They both entered the house and slipped out of their shoes. Then, May noticed that there was a blinking light coming from the phone, and she felt her body go numb. Someone had tried to call, and whoever it was, left a message. Drew looked over to where May was looking at, and was confused by her actions.

"Looks like someone left a message. You should go listen to it," he said.

"I-I'll listen to it later," she stammered.

"Why not now? It's probably important," Drew insisted and made his way to the phone.

"Wait!" May suddenly yelled out. Drew turned around to see May walking up to the phone. "I-I'll listen to it now," she muttered and pressed a button on the phone.

"Thursday, 9:34 am," the answering machine spoke. "…May…?" At the sound of whoever's voice it was, May's face became pale and her mouth slightly dropped. "…May! You know you're supposed to answer the phone A.S.A.P! Well, you might be outside doing the outdoor chores so I'll let it go this time. Just wanted to call to let you know that—"

May quickly deleted the message before she of Drew could hear any more.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Drew asked in concern.

"Oh, it's just… my uncle! He calls me from time to time to check up on me because I live alone." She gave a nervous chuckle. "You know how annoying that can be when they keep calling you over and over again about the same thing," she added. To her surprise, Drew was smiling again.

"True," he stated. "But still, you didn't have to do that." May let out another nervous laugh and then they both headed to her room.


	15. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon! Or the song lyrics to Arrietty's Song. The details to Arrietty's song will be explained in the later chapters so just deal with me for now :b

**A/N: **Hmm, wow. This story is already so confusing, and now I'm just throwing in more confusing details so that you have no idea what the heck is going on anymore XD But! Do not worry! They will all be revealed in due time, so enjoy the next chapter! =D

* * *

><p>"You know, Drew, you're really starting to stink up the place," May stated later that day when they were resting up in May's room. This random statement, however, offended Drew, and he turned around to confront May.<p>

"What are you talking abo— Ahh!"

May had sprayed a bottle of her perfume on Drew, making him jump back.

"What are you doing? I don't want to smell like your girly perfume!" Drew announced, but May continued to spray him with her perfume.

"Stop it!" Drew yelled out. May sniffed the air, and then went out of her room, carrying the perfume bottle in her hands. Drew could hear the sound of May spraying perfume around the house as she walked. Something wasn't right about her. In fact, lately she wasn't acting like her normal self. Drew frowned; he was worried about her. Why was she acting so… strange now?

He sighed and then sat down in a chair by her desk. Something was definitely wrong with May, but he couldn't figure it out. What was she hiding from him? If she really liked him, she wouldn't be acting like that. So what else could it be?

Then, Drew noticed a folded piece of paper lying on top of her desk. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. There were words written inside the piece of paper, and they looked like some sort of poetry writing. Drew read the first couple of lines from the paper:

_I'm sixteen years old, I'm pretty _

_Well, that's pretty vain to start out with_, thought Drew, and then continued to read on.

_A young and light-hearted little lady  
>For a long time under the roof<br>I've been living as a prisoner_

Drew gasped when he read the last word. Prisoner? What was she talking about? Was she a prisoner? No, no it was just poetry. But… still, what was she thinking about when she was writing this…? He needed to know.

When Drew saw May again, she was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She was humming a tune; the same one he had heard when she first started humming. In fact, she had been humming that same tune over and over so many times that day that Drew remembered exactly how that tune went from memory.

When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he waited to see if May would notice him, but she didn't. She looked like she was too caught up in her cooking to notice anything else. Drew sighed. He wasn't sure how to confront her, so he decided to just be straight forward with it.

"Hey May, what's this?" he asked, holding up the piece of paper. May glanced over at what he was holding and silently gasped.

"Oh… that's just my writing," she answered and then quickly went back to her cooking.

"What does it mean, 'I've been living as a prisoner'?" Drew inquired as he opened up the piece of paper again.

"I don't know. I just write stuff down: whatever comes to mind," she replied.

"No you don't," Drew said shaking his head at her. He walked up to her and kept his eyes on her, making her feel uncomfortable. "What is this?" he tried again.

May sighed. "Ok, if you really want to know what it is, I'll tell you." This caught Drew's attention and he listened in carefully. "They're song lyrics that I came up with on the day your friend, Solidad, came over," she started. At the sound of Solidad's name again, Drew looked away and tried to wipe away the memory of her. "They just… came to me all of a sudden, and I just felt that I needed to write them down."

"What do the lyrics mean?"

"Well… they're talking about a young girl, who feels trapped in her own world, and she longs to see the outside world, but she can't. And then, one day, she meets someone who quickly becomes a close friend and they soon fall in love with each other, but in the end, they just can't be together," May explained as she continued with her cooking.

Drew thought about what May told him, and then realized something. "Is this song talking about your life…?" he asked in a quiet voice, but when he saw May's face, he knew that he shouldn't have asked that.

"No…" she murmured in an angry tone. "It's not. I told you, it just came to me and so I wrote it down." She turned away from him and ignored him after that. It seemed like the conversation was over for now, so Drew left May to her cooking and went back to her room. He placed the piece of paper back on her desk and lay down on her bed. Her bed was so comfortable, and he felt himself in a calm state again.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he answered quickly, but there was no answer from the other line.

"Mark?" he tried again.

"Drew…" came a voice from the other line. It sounded like Mark's, only this time it sounded… depressed.

"Mark? What is it?" Drew asked, starting to get worried because of Mark's tone of voice.

"I have some bad news Drew…"

"What's the bad news?"

Mark hesitated before finally telling him. "Somehow, I got connected with LaRousse City again."

Drew blinked; that was big news to him, but bad? "That's not bad news," he remarked.

"Yes it is!" Mark screamed. "They're sending over another private jet soon, so I'm guessing that we'll be leaving sometime tomorrow! That means you won't be able to see May again!"

Drew felt his heart stop for a second as Mark's words echoed in his mind. He wouldn't be able to see May again… He swallowed hard and tried to think about what to do. There was no doubt; he needed to leave to get back to his life of concerts and music, but he also wanted to spend more time with May. And he didn't even get to confess to her yet!

"It's terrible isn't it Drew? !" he heard Mark scream from the other end and then let out an exaggerated sob.

"So, we have to leave tomorrow?" Drew asked making sure that it was final.

"Sadly, yes."

Drew silently cursed and shut his eyes. He didn't want to leave, not so soon. He had just started learning more about May, and there was still so much that he didn't know about her. How could he just leave?

"I'm sorry, Drew. Our next concert's in LaRousse, so we need to be there in time. Do you think you can meet us at the hotel tomorrow at 6 pm? That should give you some time to spend your last moments with May."

Drew hated it, but he had no choice.

"Y-yeah," was all he could say. He heard Mark give a loud sigh from the other end.

"Well, that's all I needed to tell you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye." Drew hung up and stared at his cellphone. Tonight would be the last night he would spend with May. He was going to make it memorable.

* * *

><p>They ate their dinner in silence that night. Drew was too caught up in his own thoughts to say anything. He knew he had to tell May about his departure tomorrow, but he didn't know how to start. Well, there was always the possibility of just say it straight out, but how would May take it? He didn't want her to cry or anything; well May didn't seem like the type to cry because of him leaving anyways, but there was always a possibility. He decided to give it some more thought while they were finishing up with their dinner.<p>

Twenty minutes passed and neither of them said a word to each other yet. Both were lost in their own thoughts to converse with one another, and Drew wondered what May was thinking about. Finally, he decided to just say it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

He said it in such a monotone voice that May couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment. She slowly lowered her fork and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Really…?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered. He wanted to explain more but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Suddenly, May got up from her seat and put her plate in the sink. _Was she really done eating already?_ Drew thought as he looked down on his own plate which was still full of food. He had hardly eaten anything!

"I-I'm sorry," May said just loud enough for Drew to hear.

"Sorry? For what?"

She had her back to Drew, but he could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

"For not telling you…"

"Telling me what?" Drew asked, raising his voice.

"About… me." She ran off to her room, leaving Drew clueless about what just happened. What was she talking about? This didn't seem like May at all. Drew shook his head in confusion and pushed his plate away from him. He wasn't hungry anymore. He was too worried about May; why was she so fidgety all of a sudden? And why couldn't she tell him?

* * *

><p>They lay in the same bed again that night, but it seemed more quiet than usual. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard; it was dead silent. But in their minds, it was a loud, noisy disaster: thoughts running in and out of their minds as they tried to fit the pieces together and make sense of everything.<p>

Drew knew he didn't have much time left, so he decided to make every second he had left with May count. He didn't want to bring up the topic about him leaving yet, so he started with one that was more appropriate.

"So about that song… did you make up a melody for it?" he asked. His voice seemed so loud in the silent night.

"I did," May whispered back.

"Can you sing it to me?"

"No, my voice isn't really good for singing right now."

"Oh, I understand."

There was another moment of silence as Drew looked up at the dark, blank ceiling.

"Making up your own songs are a lot of fun," he said, trying to keep the conversation going. "That's why I became a singer. I love making up new songs, because I can create the lyrics and the music and all together it just sounds so beautiful."

Hearing those words put a small smile on May's face. "It does. In my song I made up, I imagine hearing the piano starting up the song, and then maybe adding in the harp. Oh, it sounds so beautiful in my mind," she fantasized.

"Hmm, that does sound pretty," Drew commented. The piano and harp wasn't really his style, but he liked the idea. His music was usually a mix of techno and pop.

"Well, you're a singer, so all your music you come up with can be created, but not mine."

They looked at each other; even in the dark, they could still make out the other one's face.

"You don't know that. If you want it to come true, then you follow your dream to the end," Drew said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Drew… I'm going to… I'm going to miss you," she said suddenly and quickly turned her face away. Drew felt his heart beat faster. He had longed to hear those kinds of words from her. And hearing them for the first time suddenly made him feel so happy. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I'm going to miss you too, May," he said sweetly.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

"Yes," Drew sighed. "But I'm leaving at 6 pm, so I can still spend some more time with you."

"That's good," May replied with a fake laugh, but Drew could tell that she was sad about him leaving. He gently grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so she was facing him. Then, he let his hands fall down so that he was holding her small, cold hands.

"May…" he started out softly. He wanted to confess to her, since tonight would be their last night together, but after saying her name, he suddenly felt nervous again. "I…I…." _What am I so scared of? She obviously likes you too, so what's the big deal? _

"I'm tired." _No! Why did I say that? !_

"Me too. We should sleep now," May replied.

"Y-yeah. Goodnight," Drew stammered. He let out a small smile on the outside, but on the inside, he was yelling at himself for letting that chance go. He just couldn't find the courage to tell her three simple words that he knew May would most likely say back to him. He didn't understand why he was so embarrassed with saying that. It came along so easy when he was playing around with his fan girls. Why couldn't May have just been awake the last time he confessed to her?

"Goodnight," May said faintly. Drew let go of May's hands, wondering why he ever grabbed them in the first place, but as soon as he let go, he felt her hands grab his again, but this time, tighter than before. And then, May quickly scooted in closer to Drew, until her head was lightly resting on his chest. Drew was taken aback and felt a flush of embarrassment come to his face. What was she doing? May never did that kind of stuff before. Although it would be understandable seeing as how it was their last night together.

It didn't bother Drew too much because he was actually enjoying her sleeping by him like that, but it was still a big shock to him that May did that. There was so much excitement in Drew's head that night that he just couldn't fall asleep. His eyes were wide open, and he watched May sleeping peacefully beside him. She was such a strange little girl. Drew just couldn't understand her actions; she was just full of surprises.

Then when Drew had settled himself, he refocused his mind. Tomorrow he would confess to her. For sure!

* * *

><p>"May! There's something I really need to tell you!" Drew shouted the next morning. He knew that today was the last day to confess, and that if he didn't do it, she would never know. He was already frustrated at himself because he didn't confess to her last night, and it was bothering him so much, that he just decided to yell it all out to her.<p>

"Oh? What… is it?" May asked, surprised by his sudden loudness. She wasn't expecting him to be so energetic and loud early in the morning.

"I love you! I love you, May! Dammit, I just love you so much! And it kills me to have to leave you today, but I just thought I should tell you before I leave!" he yelled out. It wasn't the way he had wanted to confess to her; in fact, he wanted his confession to be more romantic, not sounding like a crazy desperate guy that he was sounding like now. But, he was just so stressed with everything that his confession just ended up like that. Well, at least he finally told her, and with no random interruptions.

His confession startled May, probably because of the way he said it, but it wasn't long before May started smiling.

"Drew… I-I… love you too," she responded, as she lowered her head to hide the blush that was coming upon her face. Drew smiled. The stress he felt just a second ago seemed to melt away upon seeing May's lovely smile again and then, took her hands in his.

"Let's go out today. One last time before I have to go," Drew pleaded. He knew he sounded desperate, but what else could he do? Having to leave May was agonizing, and he needed to spend one last time with her; one last time that would actually be more romantic.

"Go out?" May repeated nervously. "Umm, I don't know about that. We've been out of the house a lot lately… and…"

Drew looked at the clock, which read 9:52 am, and then turned back to May. "We'll only be out for a little while. I'll make sure we're back before noon, alright?" Drew tried again. May tried to avoid his rich green eyes; she knew that if she stared into them for long enough, she would eventually give in. She did really want to go out with Drew one last time… but something was keeping her from saying yes.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, making a loud _**thud! **_May's eyes widened at the noise and she turned to her bedroom door.

"May, dear! I'm home!" A voice sang out. The loud voice seemed to echo throughout the entire house.

Surprised by this loud interruption, Drew slowly let go of May's hands, and they dropped down to her side in an instant. He found it weird that May didn't reply back to the voice, and looked over to make sure she was ok. Drew gasped when he saw May. Her mouth dropped open and she had the look of hurt and worriment all over her face.

"May…?" Drew started softly, but May didn't answer back. Drew could see her face turn pale as she continued to stand motionless before him. It was like the life had been sucked out of her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mwahah! I am an evil person! :3 Thank you all again for reading! The next couple of chapters should be able to clarify everything up!... I think. *Sigh* Sometimes this story confuses myself up. Geez, I hope all of this will make sense in the end =D


	16. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

><p>"May?" Drew tried again. "May! What's wrong with—"<p>

"Shut up! Do you wanna die? !" May whispered loudly as she clasped her hand over his mouth and glared at him. Drew stared back at May with wide eyes as he tried to find an explanation to her sudden actions.

"You need to hide," she muttered and quickly dragged him over to her closet. Without giving it a second thought, she pushed Drew in there and grabbed the doors of her closet.

"What's going on?" Drew whispered, turning to May.

"I'm so sorry. Please, please stay here and do not leave this closet until I come to get you," she replied worriedly.

"Why?"

"I don't have time to explain, but please don't make any noises! Don't move, don't sneeze, don't cough, don't breathe, don't blink, don't make a single sound or you'll never see the light of day ever again," May said quickly and then shut the closet door before Drew had a chance to say anything. Drew stood speechless in the dark closet. There was not a single speck of light in the entire closet space with the doors closed, and for the first time in so long, Drew felt completely alone. He sat down on the cold floors and tucked in his knees. It was the first time he had seen May so frightened. She looked like she was just about to pass out.

Drew gave a quiet sigh. He didn't know what to think. Just who was that person that came into the house? And why did May get so scared all of a sudden? Drew had so many questions, but he felt as if no one would give him the answers. There was nothing left to do but to sit in the dark, and wait for May to come back for him.

"Oh May, there you are. I was starting to get worried about you," said the person who came into the house. "First you don't answer my phone call, and then you take forever on coming to greet me."

"I'm sorry Harley, I've been really busy taking care of the house lately," May replied trying to sound as innocent as possible. She walked over to the tall man who was wearing a ridiculous Cacturne outfit that showed off his a part of his stomach. He even had on a matching hat to go along with it, and his long purple hair made him look even creepier. The sight of him sent shivers down May's spine, but she fought against them and forced a smile.

"Lately? Why is that?" Harley asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like you to miss one of my phone calls because of cleaning, and quite honestly, I thought you would've had less to clean because I was gone," Harley replied back starting to get suspicious of May's words.

May gave a nervous laugh back, but tried to make it seem normal. "Well, you know how it is; you can clean forever, but it'll always just get dirty again."

"True, true," Harley agreed and then walked into the kitchen.

"So how how's it going? With your plans?" May asked following him to the kitchen.

Harley opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. "It's terrible. I've totally lost Drew."

"Really?"

"Mhmm!" Suddenly, Harley stopped searching through the refrigerator. It was like time just stopped for a second. But just as quickly as he stopped, he started up again and pulled out a bag of purple grapes.

"Well, continue on with your cleaning or whatever you were doing and I'll go work on my plans again," Harley said popping a grape into his mouth. He left the kitchen with his bag of grapes, making May feel a little safer now that he was out of sight. She gave a sigh of relief and decided to actually clean the house. There was not much she could do with Drew now that Harley was home. She took a deep breath and went to go grab the vacuum cleaner.

* * *

><p>Drew let out a heavy sigh and hoped that he wasn't being too loud. It was just a sigh after all; no one could hear that… right? He hated the fact that he was sitting alone in May's closet with nothing to do. It seemed like he was in there for hours. He didn't know the exact time; he had left his cellphone out on May's desk, and had no time to grab it before May suddenly pushed him into the closet.<p>

It made no sense to him. Nothing made sense. Maybe the person who came in was May's uncle; the person she had mentioned who left the phone message. Maybe it was her dad and May had to hide him because her dad hated unexpected guests. He didn't know. It all happened so fast that Drew didn't have time to ask, and May didn't have time to answer him.

His legs were starting to fall asleep on him. He had been curled up in that position since he was pushed into the closet. May had specifically told him not to move earlier that morning, so Drew kept still. But now that his legs were going numb, he really felt the need to move them. He had breathed and blinked over a thousand times already even though May told him not to, so moving just a little bit wouldn't hurt. Drew hesitated to make sure it was safe, and then slowly sprawled out his legs in front of him. The feeling started coming back to his legs and he took it as a sign to move a little more. Before he knew it, he was on his feet again and facing the door of the closet. He knew it was the door because it was the last thing he saw before May had shut the door on him.

Drew started getting curious about what was going on. He slowly pressed his ear to the door, but there was no noise. Was it safe to come out? Drew started to open the door, but then remembered May's words. "Please, please stay here and do not leave this closet until I come to get you."

He leaned back again. He would wait for May to come and get him, just like she said, but how long was that going to be? Drew needed to be back at the hotel by 6pm. As soon as Drew remembered that, he pondered the thought. Maybe it was good thing he was stuck in the closet; he didn't really want to go back to LaRousse so soon anyways. But he knew, in his heart, that it wasn't right. He needed to go back at 6. If only he knew what time it was now.

Drew opened the door, just a crack, to first make sure no one was there. A small beam of light entered the closet and Drew retracted; the sudden bright light was blinding after being stuck in a small, dark closet for so long. He quickly gained consciousness again and looked out from the small opening. There was no one there. Feeling more secure, he pushed the doors out even more until they were wide open. He looked around at May's bedroom, which felt to him like such a long time since he last saw it. Then, he realized that he was free from the closet, and he needed to check the time.

Drew grabbed his cellphone from May's desk. It was noon, and Drew found it hard to believe that he had actually been in the closet for two whole hours. Feeling a bit more courage, he crept up the bedroom door and peeked out. There was no one in sight. Where was May?

Suddenly, from across the hall, Drew saw a part of the wall start to move. He quickly leaned back, but then peeked out again to see why the wall was moving. There was an older man with long, wavy, purple hair coming out of the wall. Drew stared at the mysterious man and noticed that there was actually a door hidden in the wall! It was camouflaged in so well that Drew would've never noticed that unless that man had come out of there. The man closed the door and walked toward the living room. Strange… he looked so familiar.

"May!" he shouted out. His voice was very high for a man's and annoying as well.

"What is it?" May's voice shouted back. Drew smiled at the sound of May's voice. It had only been two hours since they were separated, but he already missed it so much.

"What are you doing?" the man asked her.

"I just finished cleaning the living room, so I'm going to relax a bit now," May answered.

Drew leaned against the wall, and then slowly slunk to the ground. He knew it was wrong to listen in on their conversation, but he was dying to know what they were going to talk about. Maybe this way he would finally get the answers to his questions.

"May," Harley started out again as he took a seat across from her on the couch. May looked over at him nervously. She was reading a magazine, and although she had already read that magazine over a hundred times, at least it gave her something to do besides just talking to Harley.

"Yeah?" May said when Harley didn't say anything.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" he asked adding in a smile.

May was expecting this question, and she knew exactly how she was going to answer it. "The usual: cleaning, reading, cooking, sleeping."

"How boring," Harley stated, emphasizing the word boring. "Wouldn't you like to do something else?"

"I don't really care," May replied back nonchalantly.

"Really, dear? If I were you, I would want to at least get out of this house; get some fresh air or something."

"That's why I go out to the backyard."

"No, no. I don't mean like just outside the house," Harley started slyly, making May feel uncomfortable. "I'm talking about… going to the mall or something."

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to leave this house unattended to," May replied back, looking back at her magazine.

"Oh, I'm just saying."

May kept silent after that. She didn't even want to talk to Harley in the first place. She knew that if she kept talking back to him, he would eventually corner her into one of his traps. And she definitely did not want that to happen.

Even as she tried to look busy reading her magazine, she could still feel Harley's dreaded watchful eyes glaring at her. She started to panic. What if Harley found out about Drew? She cleared her throat to fill up the silence and then turned the page.

"What are you doing?" May asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Oh, hun, I'm just admiring your beauty," Harley answered. "You look different today," he added leaning back in his seat.

May froze. Different? Uh-oh.

"Do I?" May asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's because I haven't seen you in a while, but you look different."

"Hmm," May shrugged. "Maybe I'm just growing some more."

Harley crossed his legs. "Or maybe it's not your looks that are different… maybe it's your attitude that's different."

May gulped. Had her attitude really changed from the last time she saw him? She was trying her best to act normal, but Harley seemed to see through her entire act.

"People change," May finally replied back.

"Hmm…" Harley kept his gaze on her, and crossed his arms. "I haven't been able to come up with a new plan yet to get Drew," he said suddenly.

"Maybe you should just give up," May said calmly. She didn't like any of the topics that Harley was discussing with her and wished that he would just go back to his own room again.

"After all my year's work on it? !" Harley shouted out. "There is no way I am giving up on this! I'm going to find this Drew and end him right when I see him! I won't hold back so easily next time!"

May flinched unintentionally. She hoped that Drew didn't hear of his words, but Harley had screamed that out so loud that she knew there was no doubt Drew had heard it.

"You flinched," Harley stated.

"What?" May said in confusion.

"You flinched," he repeated.

"Well, yeah, because you just started screaming all of a sudden," May said back.

Harley glared at May. "Are you sure?"

May bit her lip. She was done for. There was no doubt. If this kept up, Harley would find Drew soon, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Drew," Harley said out suddenly. He said it so casually; it was almost like he was calling him to come out of his hiding place. "Have you ever met him before?"

May shook her head.

"Well I have," he continued. "And he's not what everyone thinks he is. He may look handsome, and act cool and everything, but he's really not. Inside, he's just as arrogant and heartless as can be. He doesn't care for anything, for anyone. All he thinks about is himself. A person like him shouldn't even exist in this world!"

"No!" May suddenly yelled out. She stared at him with cold, twitching eyes. She knew he was wrong. She knew that Drew wasn't really like that at all. He wasn't arrogant or heartless. Well, maybe he was once before, but not now. Drew cared for her. He protected her and took her out to so many new places she had never been to. She loved him, and he loved her.

"No…?" Harley repeated, eyeing her suspiciously. May fell back. She knew she had crossed the line, but having to hear Harley say all those mean things about Drew made her lose it. There was no use trying to make any more excuses now.

"I-I mean…" May stuttered.

"Yes? What is it, hun?" Harley asked leaning forward.

May felt her heart racing. What could she say? It was already turning out bad, with one more sentence, things could turn into a complete disaster. She decided to play weak.

"Oh… Harley," she started tilting her head down. "I don't know what I'm talking about. I've been feeling really sick lately, and… I just haven't been myself at all." She dropped her magazine and let her bangs cover her eyes.

"Oh honey, if that was the problem then you should've just said that from the beginning," Harley said getting up to comfort May. "Why don't you get some rest here, and I'll go make you some tea?"

"Ok," May said quietly. Harley gave a small smile and headed off to the kitchen. It worked; now they wouldn't have to talk about herself or Drew anymore. Well, for the time being. She lay on the couch and began thinking about Drew. What was she going to do with him?

Drew had heard the entire conversation between May and that other guy, Harley. He was shocked by what he heard, and found himself having even more questions than ever before. That Harley guy really seemed to hate him. _Wait, what if he's the person who sabotaged my bus…?_ Drew thought. It sounded reasonable enough. But then… what about May? What did she have to do with it?

Drew closed his eyes, and tried to sort everything out, but it was all too confusing. All he knew was that somehow, somewhere in his body, no matter how involved May was with that guy, he still loved her. There had to be an explanation as to why May was here with that mysterious man.

He looked down the hallway and was reminded of the hidden room again. The room seemed suspicious enough. Drew sighed and got to his feet. He felt that the room would hold the answers he was looking for, but he wouldn't go there now.

Slowly, he made his way back into the closet and shut the door quietly behind him. Then, he sat back down on the floor again in the same position as before. He had made up his mind; once that Harley guy left the house, he would go in that room, and try to get out as much information as possible.

Hours passed, and Drew fell asleep in the dark, quiet closet. It was the sound of his cellphone vibrating that he finally woke up again. He pulled out his cellphone to see that he had one new text message, and it was from Mark.

"Remember: 6pm – Mark"

Drew looked at the time; 5:30pm. _Have I really been asleep that long?_ Drew thought as he quickly put the phone away in his pocket. He didn't even get to spend the last few moments he had with May, not with that Harley guy around.

"Why? !" Drew whispered to himself. "Why did this have to happen…?"

He closed his eyes again and thought of May; a picture of May's smiling face appeared in his mind. "I love you…" he said softly, his words felt trapped in the pitch black closet, like those three little words would never reach May. Suddenly, he heard a voice from outside the closet.

"May, dear! I'm going out again! I'll be back sometime tomorrow!" It was that annoying Harley guy again.

"Ok, have fun," May replied back.

"You too hun. Now, you know the rules of the house," Harley started.

"Yes, I know, I know."

"Good. I'll be back soon."

Drew heard the sound of a door being closed and then silence. Now was his chance to get out of the closet. He didn't care if May didn't come to get him. He needed to get into that secret room.

Drew opened the doors and the first thing he saw was May's piece of paper with her lyrics she made up. He stared at it, wondering if he should take it or leave it. He had never finished reading the whole thing, and he wondered if those lyrics meant more than what May told him. He ended up grabbing it, seeing as how there was nothing to lose anyways and then ran down the hallway. May wasn't in the living room. Maybe she was in the kitchen again.

He quickly found the hidden door and noticed that there was a small oval shaped hole, which could easily be used to open the door. Why did he never notice that before? Drew sighed and then opened the door to find a small dark room. He entered it and slowly shut the door behind him. There was a small dim light bulb in the back of the room, which provided the only light source; Drew didn't know where the light switches were, if there was even a light switch in the room at all.

It looked like almost like a dirty abandoned basement: Wet, cold, dark, eerie, and full of spider webs. Drew allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when he finally got use to it, he gasped at what he saw; everything taped to the walls were of him. There were pictures, newspaper articles, and magazines covering every inch of the wall.

Drew slowly walked up to the only desk in the room and found a picture of him crossed out in red marker. He knew then, that Harley truly was the person who sabotaged his tour bus, and that he was also going to try to get rid of him as well. He felt his whole body shaking all of a sudden. His mind went blank and he didn't know what to think anymore.

He collapsed onto a chair, which had, fortunately, been near the desk, and put his hands up to his head. _Did May have to do with any of this?_ Drew wondered as he stared at his picture. Then, he spotted an open journal lying beside the picture, and in a dark purple ink, he saw today's date, and a single sentence written down on the old wrinkled up page. "I know I've almost got him."

Drew shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts he had and grabbed the picture in front of him before running out of the room. He ran into the kitchen to find May sweeping the floor. She had her back to him and was humming the tune that she always hummed. Drew placed a hand on her shoulder, startling May. She quickly turned around, but when she saw Drew, a small smile came across her face.

"Oh Drew, you scared me," she said putting a hand by her chest. "I'm sorry to have you hide like that. I…" her voice trailed off as Drew slowly brought out the picture of him crossed out in the red marker. She stared at the picture in horror and her face turned pale.

"What is this?" Drew growled. He hadn't meant to sound angry, but May had been hiding that from him since the day they met, and he felt frustrated that she never told him about any of it.

"…Where did you find that…?" May asked quietly.

"Who cares where I found it! What is it doing here? !" Drew shouted as he threw his hands up in the air.

May gingerly took the picture into her hands and examined it closely. Then, she turned back to Drew with a worried look.

"I… I don't know. Harley must've had it out on—"

"Of course Harley had it! He's the only who's trying to kill me!" Drew exploded with rage. He scared himself when he realized he had said the word "kill".

May kept silent. She knew this would happen, that Drew would someday, somehow find out about all of it. She never intended for any of it to happen, but now she was stuck in the middle of it all and there was no escape.

"So how long have you known about this…?" Drew asked, breaking the silence.

"…I—" May started but Drew cut her off.

"Are you working for him too?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I told you to hide when he was here? !" May shouted back.

"I don't know! Because it was all part of your plan to trick me? !" Drew yelled.

May gasped and shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't do that to you…"

"But you _would_ lie to me," Drew retorted, silencing May again. "Why don't you start telling me the truth, May? !"

"The… truth…?" May repeated with caution.

"Yes! What are you even doing here? !"

"…I … I didn't choose to be here…" May answered slowly.

"Then why are you here?" Drew asked, raising his voice again.

"I… can't say it," May replied quietly. She felt her eyes start to water up. She didn't want Drew to be yelling at her. If only she could tell him…

"Why can't you say it? !"

"I just never wanted to be here in the first place!" May screamed out and started to run off in tears.

"May!" Drew shouted and quickly grabbed her wrist before she could leave. He had grabbed her harder than he expected and May dropped to the ground, lowering her head. Drew slowly loosened his grip on her and May jerked her hand away from him.

"You don't know how it feels to live like me…" she started out quietly.

"May… I—"

"You don't!" May suddenly yelled out. She got to her feet and turned around to face Drew. "Your life is perfect! You're rich and good looking and you get whatever you want! You don't have to live in misery, keeping secrets from the rest of the world and being locked up in a small house!"

Drew jumped back a little. He had never seen that side of May before, and it frightened him to see her so discouraged.

"You lied to me about everything… didn't you?" he finally said. May shut her eyes.

"Didn't you? !" Drew repeated when May didn't answer.

"Mostly everything," she responded, and then sighed. "I had to, Drew."

Drew looked at her with curious eyes. He really didn't… know anything about that girl.

"You should've never come here…" she muttered softly. "I knew this day would come; that you would figure out everything. That's why I told you to leave when we first met. But then, you stayed here longer and longer… and I… I found it harder and harder to let you go. It killed me to have to keep lying to you, but I had no choice Drew!"

Drew didn't know what to believe. If this was just another one of her stories, he would just end up hurting himself again by believing it.

"So then, everything you told me was a lie?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Not everything. I really do love you, Drew!" she insisted even though she knew Drew wouldn't believe her anymore. "I really… I really do love you," she repeated.

Drew turned his head to the side. He wanted to believe her, but after everything she had said, he didn't know what to think.

"I-I'm sorry, May. I don't know if I can believe—"He started, but before he could finish, May ran off to her room. "May!" he shouted and ran after her.

May quickly shut her door and locked it. She leaned against the door and found tears spilling out of her eyes.

"May!" Drew yelled out as he knocked on her bedroom door. "May, open the door!"

May slunk to the ground and hugged her knees tightly. Of course Drew wouldn't believe her… not after he knew she had lied to him. She lowered her head and sobbed quietly.

"May, I'm not mad at you, I just want to know why you lied to me," Drew tried again, but he got no response. He could hear her quietly crying behind the door, and knew that he should've taken a different approach. Now what was he supposed to do?

"May… May please…" he said worriedly, and then sat on the ground leaning his back against the door. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and a piece of a paper fell out along with it. It was the piece of paper with May's song lyrics! Drew opened up the paper and read the first four lines of the song again. But this time when he read them, he realized something about the lyrics that he knew had to be true. The lyrics really _were_ describing May's life! May had lied to him about that being true too! But it all made sense to him now.

Suddenly, May's tune that she was always humming came into his mind, and without giving it a second thought, he slowly started singing the lyrics to the tune.

"I'm sixteen years old, I'm pretty, a young and light-hearted little lady. For a long time under the roof, I've been living as a prisoner," he finished the song in astonishment. It all fit together.

From the other side of the door, May's tears had stopped for the moment and she listened to Drew as he was singing her song. _He figured it out… my song…_ she thought as she lowered her head again.

Drew peered down at his cellphone; it was 5:56pm. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to leave May like this. Maybe she would let him in if she knew he had to leave.

"May, I have to go now," he stated as he rose to his feet. The door remained closed and Drew gave a loud sigh.

"May…?" he tried again, but there was still no answer from her. Drew bit his lip; he needed to see May one more time before he left for good, but May wasn't letting him in. It looked like he just had to leave.

"Ok then, goodbye," he said quietly and then left the small house.


	17. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

**A/N: **Hello readers! ^.^ Sorry for the late update. I've been having writer's block and some difficulties as to how the next chapter should go! (Also, I've been busy with life) But anyways, I noticed that a lot of people didn't like how May lied for like… everything, so I wanted to try to clarify it all up. This probably sucks too, but hmm… we'll see how it goes. I may end up rewriting some parts, if all goes bad T.T Also, this chapter goes in relationship with chapter 6.

* * *

><p><strong>~May~<strong>

The phone rang, almost as if on cue, and I immediately ran into the house to answer it. I felt my heart settle down for a moment and whispered a small prayer of thanks. If the phone had rung just a few seconds later, I would've surely had my first kiss with Drew Hayden.

Drew… apparently he was some famous singer. Of course, I had never heard of him before, despite his status, but hey, who could blame me? When you've been, ripped apart from your family by some creepy older man and forced to live with him for the rest of your life, there's no surprise that you're not informed about who's famous these days and who's not, especially when you're strictly prohibited from stepping one foot out of the yard. In other words, I had absolutely no contact with the outside world. And to sum it all up in three short simple words, I was kidnapped.

For three years, I've been trapped in this small house, with no one but my kidnapper around for company. I've been so scared ever since, wondering what he was going to _do _to me. So far, it's been alright. He's just had me cleaning the house for him, and over time, he's given me more freedom, such as letting me have an ipod, and doing whatever I want in the house. He's even allowed me to buy books, magazines, and other stuff, but of course he would be the one buying it for me, seeing as how I wasn't allowed to leave the house. As much as my kidnapper was actually being somewhat nice to me, it was still extremely hard on me.

Every day, for three years, I've been missing my family: my mom, my dad, and my little brother, Max. There wasn't a day when I didn't think of them. I don't know why I was kidnapped by that man, whose name was Harley. He didn't seem to want anything from me, and so I couldn't understand why he had kidnapped me in the first place. Whatever the reason, I knew that I was never going to see my family or friends ever again.

Harley had strictly told me that if I spoke a single word to anyone about him kidnapping me, there would be terrible consequences that would happen to me and the people close to me. I didn't want that to happen, so of course I kept quiet about everything. There were times when I could've told on him, when I could've been set free, but just as I was about to do it, an image of Harley always appeared into my mind, and I became too frightened to do anything. During the first year since my kidnapping, Harley was continuously abusing me: hitting me with chairs, letting me starve for days, and making fun of me only to cheer himself up. After all that pain, I knew that Harley wasn't kidding around when he told me that there would be terrible consequences if I told on him.

So I had no choice but to keep quiet. I was traumatized by everything that had happened in the last three years. There was nothing I could do about it, no one I could trust... but then Drew came along. I was kind of mad that he was staying here, but then again, I was also kind of… glad. After three long years of being alone, I finally had someone to talk to. But I knew that I would have to be cautious with Drew around.

If Harley was still at the house, Drew would've never been here in the first place, but fortunately, Harley was going to be gone for a couple days because of his "job", which I had no idea of what he even did, so that made it alright for Drew to stay at the house. However, I knew that I couldn't get close to him. For one, he was a celebrity, and I certainly did not want a celebrity knowing that I was kidnapped. With that in mind, I tried not to let such personal information get out. But Drew was very persistent, and even wanted to play some games if it helped to learn more about each other. It was terrible. Not only did I have to try my hardest not to reveal my secret to him, but I also had to keep lying to him about almost everything! If he found out about my secret, I would be dead before I knew what even happened.

Even though Harley was nowhere in sight, I could still feel his dark, evil eyes glaring at me, which left me spilling out even more lies to the only person I could call, friend. I tried to give him hints, maybe even tell him the truth at times. I truly did want to be his friend: to tell him everything about me. Maybe he could've helped me through it all. But Harley's angry face always appeared in my mind at the last second, and I didn't want to feel any more pain from him. The only solution for me was to keep lying to Drew to protect myself and my loved ones.

Drew wasn't making it easy though, with his game of "Confess or Stress". He had even told me to kiss him, and even though a part of me wanted to, I knew that I shouldn't. But even as I told myself not to, I found myself leaning in closer to him. I was only thankful that the phone rang at that moment, so I had a good enough reason to stop that from happening. But then, I realized that I had another problem.

The only person who ever called me was Harley; no one else knew the phone number. But with Drew over at the house, I felt scared picking it up. This was merely because of Harley's rules. Harley's rules for me being home alone were: clean the house when it gets dirty, don't talk to anyone who happens to stop by, and don't let anyone into the house. I had already broken two of three rules he had told me. I only hoped that he wouldn't suspect anything in my tone of voice when I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, May! It's your bestest buddy, Harley!" came a voice from the other line, and it was just who I suspected.

"Oh, hi!" I said back, trying to just sound as excited as Harley was.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine."

"Good! I've been doing pretty well myself."

"That's good to hear," I said, but I knew that Harley had more to say to me than just that. He wasn't the type of person who called someone just to ask how he or she was doing.

"I've got some pretty bad news though… and it's so upsetting that I just needed to tell someone!" Harley said in a whining voice.

"What? What is it?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Ok, so you know that I've been planning things, right?" Harley started. He didn't give me time to answer, for he continued on right away, but I knew that he was planning_ something_. Whenever, I saw him in the house, he was either eating or writing something down on a piece of paper. Sometimes I would have no idea where he went, even though I was sure that I had double checked the entire house. Well, he was definitely planning something, but what? I didn't have to wait long to hear about what it was he was planning. "Well, the person I'm after is Drew. Drew Hayden. Yeah, you probably never heard of him. Anyways, I burned down his tour bus yesterday, but the sad thing is: he wasn't even in there!"

I felt my heartbeat quicken once again at the sound of his voice saying that. So Harley was the one who sabotaged Drew's bus! I couldn't believe that guy! First, he kidnapped me, and then he was planning to kill Drew? ! I couldn't allow that to happen. Now that I knew what he was up to, now that I knew what he was capable of, I decided I would do whatever it took to protect Drew, even if it meant lying to everyone in the world. I couldn't let Drew get hurt by Harley.

"Oh, I see…" I replied slowly, not knowing exactly how to respond back to that statement.

"I know right? !" Harley squeaked. "So that changes things! And that means I won't be home for quite a while. So, I'm sorry about that!"

"No, no. I understand how important your job is to you," I said calmly, even though I was definitely _not_ calm.

"Thanks, dear. I knew you would understand. Oh, I do hope you're doing alright by yourself. You _are_ still home by yourself right? No one else is there with you?"

I turned around to look at Drew, who looked back at me with such sincere eyes. I wasn't alone at all, but Harley wouldn't know that.

"No, of course not," I lied, hoping that he would believe me.

"Good! Well, I'll be planning out more attacks on Drew since he's still in Lilycove somewhere. Oh, and if you just happen to see him, _do not talk to him!_ You hear me? No matter what he does or says, _do not let him in the house_!... If he just so happens to be nearby or something. I mean, I'm just stating the worst case scenario here. He may seem like a nice guy, but he's actually not very nice at all."

My whole body froze in fear of what Harley had just told me. It was a little too late for him to say that though. Drew was already in the house, had already slept over, and was now sitting comfortably on the porch in the backyard. I didn't know what to think anymore. Sure, Drew was arrogant at times, but he wasn't mean or anything.

"Is that so…?" I replied.

"Yes! So, please, do be careful and take care of yourself, hun. And stay inside the house, alright?" Harley stated.

"Alright, I understand."

"Good. I'll see you later, May. Buh-bye!"

"Yeah, bye," I said quietly and then hung up the phone. As soon as I hung up, I saw Drew coming toward me.

"Your parents?" he asked.

I turned to face him, but soon regretted it. His face was so innocent, so friendly, there was no way I could lie to him, but I knew that it was for his own safety. It would be better if Drew didn't know about any of it. I quickly looked back to the ground and replied, "Yeah."

"Is it bad?"

"No," I lied again. Then I slowly made my way to my bedroom without another word. I felt terrible for having to lie to both Harley _and _Drew, but what else could I do? Both of them trusted me, but all I was doing was lying to them.

As soon as I reached the room, I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. I could feel the tears trying to break free as I hugged my pillow. Drew should've never come here. His life, as well as mine, was in danger because of Harley, and we were even staying in Harley's house, which made it twice as bad.

I should've never let Drew into the house. Once he found out that I was kidnapped, he would immediately report me, and then what would Harley do to me? As long as Harley was alive, I would still be scared every second of my life. There was no end to this.

Then, I remembered Drew, and how he had it probably even worse than I did, with Harley going so far as to getting rid of him for good. Even though I knew that Drew's life was in more danger than mine, I still felt frightened for my secret of being kidnapped being revealed. It worried me more than Drew's life, but what could I do?

I let the tears fall as I tried to think of every possible solution to keep the both of us alive, but no solution seemed good enough to work. The fact that I couldn't concentrate also interfered with my thinking. For most of the time, a single sentence ran through my head as I continued to cry into my pillow. "He's going to find out that I was kidnapped!"

Then, I heard a light knocking on my bedroom door. I didn't know how long I had been crying. It felt like minutes to me. My eyes were probably all red and puffy, but I didn't care. There was no way to hide my expression now.

"Come in," I said in a faint voice. I sat up on my bed to get in a better position to face Drew, and heard a small gasp from him when he opened the door. Trying to control myself, I kept my gaze on the floor, sniffling involuntarily.

"M-May! What's wrong?" Drew said and then came over to me and sat beside me. I bet he was very concerned about me, but I couldn't let him feel that way.

"Drew…" I whispered, "I'm a terrible person. You should leave right now."

"I'm not leaving you," he replied back in a calm voice. Why? Why did he have to say that? It was already hard enough telling him –my newest friend- that he had to leave, and then here he was saying that he didn't want to leave me. I was glad hearing those words from him, but I couldn't let him stay. Drew's life was in danger, but if he left this house and went far away, Harley wouldn't be able to attack him.

"No, you don't understand; you need to go now," I insisted.

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice: his quiet voice that made it almost impossible not to answer him truthfully.

"Please," I said turning my head away from him. I couldn't take the way Drew was acting toward me; he seemed so worried for me. Suddenly, thoughts of Harley came into my mind again, and I found my eyes watering up. I didn't want to cry aloud in front of Drew, so I held back the tears, but it wasn't working. And before I knew it, I was crying again. _Again_. I felt so useless. All I could do was cry, even though I knew that crying wouldn't solve anything.

Then, I felt something brush against my cheek and I opened my eyes to find a beautiful red rose in front of my face.

"Don't cry," Drew said softly. The tears seemed to stop pouring out, and I could clearly see that Drew was giving _me_ the rose. I reached out for it and took the rose into my hands. It was such a pretty sight with its petals spreading out, showing off all of its beauty. It wasn't long before a smile came onto my face again.

I was about to say thank you to Drew when he took my face in his hands and starting wiping away the tears that rested below my eyes.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," he said. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I took in his words. Was he really saying that to _me_? I could tell that he surprised himself in saying that, for he quickly stood up and ran out of the room with a shocked expression. I couldn't help but let out another smile as I admired the beautiful rose in my hands.

Harley was wrong. Drew wasn't mean at all. In fact, he was one of the nicest people I've ever met, and it made me feel bad that I had to lie to him. Then, I realized how much I would miss Drew if he were to leave this house. Maybe… maybe it would be alright if he stayed for just a couple more days… he would never find out about my secret… right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha :'D Does it make more sense now? So just to clarify: May had no idea about Harley's secret room, so she really didn't know where that picture of Drew came from, or why it was even there in the first place. Remember, May was first told about Harley's attacks on Drew when Harley called her, so May had no clue as to what Harley was planning out until that phone call. And the thing she was worried about most was if anyone ever found out that she was kidnapped. There will be another past event in the next chapter and then I'll go back to present time after that (because it feels like now is the time where everything seems to come together).


	18. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

**Author's Note: **My apologies for not updating for so long! So, yeah, there's this thing called school. It interferes with my writing. That and also some writer's block and some new stories I started. But I _will_ finish this story as well as my other ones before starting any new ones! (Even though I have a lot of ideas for a new story…) Ahh I'll fight the urge. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Before…<strong>

"This is crazy!" screamed a pink haired girl.

"Shh! Keep it down, Solidad! We're going to get caught if you keep screaming!" a purple haired boy whispered as he crouched behind a large wooden box.

"Harley!" the girl whispered back harshly, "You know how risky this is! If someone caught us sneaking around these areas, we could be severely punished!"

"Yeah? What are they gonna do? Lock me in their basement? Like that's going to keep me from escaping."

"Still—"

"Hey, you're friends with this guy anyways so it shouldn't even be a problem if we're here, right?" Harley said with a smirk. Solidad fell silent, but then quickly recovered herself.

"He's famous now, Harley," she tried to explain, but the mischievous man merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. He's not even superstar famous yet. His recognition was only just discovered like… what? Two weeks ago?"

"He's still famous," Solidad persisted.

"Exactly why I want to be his best friend first! Since he's not widely known yet, I'll be one of the first to know; and if I meet him and we become good friends, I'll have a best friend who's famous! How cool is that?" Harley exclaimed in excitement throwing his arms up in the arm.

"Take it from me, it feels truly amazing, but that's not the point of a best friend."

"You just don't want me to steal your best friend, because you're afraid _we're _going to become even closer than you and him ever was!"

The air grew dense as the two friends stared at each other, jealously and hatred starting to swerve their way into the conversation.

"He's just about to give his first concert. You're lucky that I even bothered to invite you to it. I mean, Petalburg's a long way from Larousse, and you most certainly wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me," Solidad spoke in a loud, strong voice. "Trust me, I know that Drew's really nervous right now and when he's nervous he's in a bad mood. It's not the best time to see him."

"I'll go and give him some words of advice," Harley insisted.

"No! You shouldn't—"

"I've had enough talk with you," Harley interrupted and then made his way to a nearby door. "Make sure no bodyguards catch you here. Like you said, you could be severely punished if they find you even though you're Drew's best friend."

He turned the door handle and let himself in, being sure to do it quickly so that he didn't have to hear any more of Solidad's objections. The room he had entered was extremely bright. Lights were lit all over the room so that every object in the room glowed bright with intensity. There were so many huge racks full of clothing and accessories in the small room, all cluttered together so that there was barely any room for walking through.

"Hello~!" Harley sang out in the small room.

"Who's there?" a young voice responded from the other end of the room.

"Why, it's Harley!"

"Harley? Who are you? Are you a murderer?"

Harley laughed playfully as he walked deeper into the room being careful to watch his footing.

"Oh, now why would you think that? I'm just a big fan of yours!" He turned a rack of clothing to find a young man dressed in performance clothes looking ready to give a concert.

"Oh my!" Harley gasped placing a hand over his mouth. "You look absolutely stunning! I'm so delighted to be in your presence!"

The nicely dressed man gave the huge fan a confused look but continued to carry on the conversation.

"And what do you want?"

"Well, first off, could I have your autograph?" Harley asked, holding out a pen and notepad.

"Um, no. I don't do autographs," the man replied bluntly.

"Why not?" Harley asked suddenly portraying a sad puppy face.

"I just don't do that, ok? Now, can you leave me alone? If you're one of my fans, I'll see you out in the audience in a couple of minutes."

"But I couldn't wait that long, so that's why I came to see you now!"

"Thanks. Now you've seen me, so you can leave."

"Wait! I still want to talk to you," Harley said with alacrity.

"I'm preparing for my concert right now. Maybe you could see me after it's over."

"I can't wait that long, Drew! I want to talk to you now!"

"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?" Drew asked raising his voice.

Harley fell back, surprised by Drew's reaction. He seemed so upset at him for just wanting to talk to him. Maybe Solidad was right. Maybe he was just nervous and it was a bad time to try to talk with him. Nevertheless, he was here now, so he might as well try to befriend him.

"Well, I was thinking we could be best buddies!" Harley exclaimed, not as happy as he had wanted it to be because Drew's shouting had ruined his mood, but it was the best happy expression he could put on at the moment.

Drew was hesitant, mostly because the strange older man was just making the conversation even more awkward than it already was.

"We'll see about that…" he replied quietly. He didn't really want to be best friends with a guy who was as hyperactive as he was, but he couldn't say no to a big fan.

"That's great!" Harley shouted, not believing his ears at what he had heard. He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open, rapidly pressing buttons on there so that Drew couldn't keep his eyes up to speed with Harley's fingers. "So what's your phone number?"

"Look, umm…" Drew started hesitantly, already forgetting what the older man's name was.

"Harley!" Harley exclaimed in happiness.

"Ok, Harley. We're friends and all, but I'm kind of busy trying to get ready for my concert right now, so maybe we could talk more after it's over?"

"Oh…" Harley said in disappointment. He slowly brought his phone down, lowering his gaze at his idol and began to wonder if Drew even liked him at all.

Suddenly, there came a loud knock from the door, making both guys turn to the entrance of the room.

"Drew Hayden, are you almost ready?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Almost," Drew yelled back and started making his way toward the door. However, Harley blocked his path before he could go any further.

"Wait! Will I be in trouble for sneaking over here?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" Drew asked in confusion and then pushed his way around the tall man in his way. "No, you won't."

Harley watched as Drew went to open the door, his last words echoing throughout his mind. Drew sounded annoyed by his intrusion, probably because he did intrude without permission or any warning. Still, Harley had felt like he had failed at trying to become Drew's best friend and he wondered how Solidad could become friends with an impossible guy like him.

"Ah, you're ready I see," came the same voice from before. Harley looked up to see a man dressed in a nice suit and was making his way into the small room. When the man saw him, he froze in his tracks and gave Drew a questioning look. Drew responded by giving him a look that translated as "I-don't-know-why-the-heck-he's-here-but-I-couldn't-do-anything-about-it".

Finally, the older man spoke out as he came toward Harley. "So who're you?"

"I'm just a big fan of Drew," Harley answered with a fake smile.

"Yeah? Well, you can see him at the concert he's going to give in a couple minutes."

"I know. I just wanted to see him first, that's all."

"Ok, well, I need to have a talk with him right now, so if you could please leave…"

"Say no more. I totally understand you," Harley said confidently.

"Thank you."

Harley made his way out of the room, walking like how a model would walk. He placed his hands on his hips as he swayed them with each step. However, he lost footing because of a small unseen object on the ground, causing him to trip and fall face down on the floor.

A couple laughs came from Drew and the older man, but they were kept at a low volume for courtesy of being kind. Harley, however, took it as a rude reaction and picked himself up ruthlessly, embarrassed by the fact that he had just humiliated himself in front of his idol. With a quick start, he made his way out the door and shut it roughly behind him.

As he left the place, he could hear little snickers from the room and the older man talking to Drew.

"Who was that weird man? Is he, like, ga—"

"Shut up, Mark. I don't know, but he sure looks like it to me."

"Why didn't you hit him with that baseball bat you always hit me with?"

"Because that baseball bat has a permanent license to hit only you," Drew teased.

"Whatever! He's such a weird guy though. He looks like thirty? And he's going fan girl on a thirteen year old boy like you?"

"Hey, I can't help my looks. People can go all pedo on me if they want."

"Ok, now you're just boasting!"

Harley shut his eyes. His fist was shaking from the anger that started up inside of him. All that time, Drew just thought he was a weird guy and never wanted to be friends with him. Harley couldn't believe him! From what Solidad had said about him and his reputation, he seemed like such a nice person. But now Harley knew. He knew what kind of person Drew really was, and he couldn't allow Drew to get away with making fun of him and embarrassing him like that.

As he walked out of the secluded area, Solidad suddenly appeared and walked alongside him.

"Harley! How did it go?" she asked.

"Oh it was just great!" he remarked sarcastically.

"Really?" Solidad asked, "You don't sound—"

"Drew is a jerk, ok? ! I don't know how you're even friends with that egoistic boy, but he was a complete jerk to me!" Harley shouted as he faced the girl with fiery eyes.

Solidad was taken aback by his words and her mouth gaped open at his harsh comments to her best friend.

"I told you he was in a bad mood! Maybe if you waited to see him after the concert, it would've gone a lot better!"

"Drew's going to pay for hurting me like that! I don't care what it takes, but I am never going to forgive him for that!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll…" Harley started, but nothing came to mind.

"I'll rebel!" he finally stated.

"How? Kidnap someone?" Solidad yelled aloud in fury.

"That sounds like a good start!" Harley screamed and then ran off into the streets.

"A-are you serious?" Solidad said, not believing that he actually took her seriously.

Harley turned the corner and came back to reality. There weren't many people out walking about though, which made him even angrier. Finally, he spotted a young girl walking out of an ice cream shop with a vanilla cone, and he ran up to her.

"Hey! You there!" he yelled pointing at her accusingly.

The girl stopped licking her ice cream cone and looked up at the man approaching her with curiosity.

"What?" she asked.

Harley charged at the girl, trapping her so that she couldn't move and then carried her off into a secluded part of the city. The young girl dropped her ice cream and fidgeted in his grasp, screaming for help and wringing every which way to break free from his hold, but Harley managed to keep his grip on her. The little girl was so fussy though that he thought for a moment that she would surely get away and then call the police on him. He definitely didn't want that to happen.

As he tried to shush her, her screams only grew louder. Not being able to take the annoying shouts any longer, he violently slapped her cheek, leaving behind a faint red mark. Her cries settled down until sniffling was the only thing that filled the silence. He could see tears in the girl's eyes, but he made sure not to be intimidated by it. If what she felt was pain, then he knew that he was feeling it worse because of the fact that his biggest idol, Drew, had taken a strong disliking to him; and because of that, he was transforming into a cold dreadful person.

The painful memory of Drew rejecting his friend offer ran through his head and he tightened his grip on the girl's wrist so that it seemed like it would break if any more pressure was exerted onto it.

"What are you going to do to me?" the girl whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. Harley averted his gaze so that they were locked upon the girls. And for the first time, he noticed her appearance: soft brown hair that fell to her shoulders, a small weak body that could break of the softest touch, (he wondered if he had already broken any part of her during his rampant act) and those pure sapphire eyes that gazed back at him, as if they were searching his heart for the meaning of his actions.

Harley broke his eye contact with the girl, for fear of his humiliation being discovered. When at last, he did speak, it was of a voice that didn't seem of his own, but that seemed to come from his lost organ in the midst of his chest, that was searching for a reason and a certain path to take from there on.

"I don't know…" he replied back in a whisper. And as the girl tried to catch another glimpse of the man's eyes again, she thought she saw for a second, a flicker of a small change of light passing by his entity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So the excuse for Harley hating on Drew isn't such a big thing, I guess. But hey, Harley's just the type of person who would hate on someone for doing that to him. I mean, he totally hated May because a girl who looked like her stole his food when he was little! Is that really the real reason? Well anyways, that's Harley for ya.


	19. Explaining The Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading this story! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Drew walked all the way to the hotel where Mark was staying at. The walk seemed incredibly long because of the unexpected events that had happened. Drew hung his head low and kept his hands in his pants pockets. All the while, May's voice haunted his mind. He clearly remembered her last words to him before he left the house.

"I really… I really do love you." That was what she had said right before he was forced to come back to the hotel, and Drew was beginning to wonder if he should've stayed there with her. He was frustrated in himself and May for different reasons. Then there was that Harley guy. Why was Harley so desperately seeking to put an end to him? The thoughts puzzled his mind, leaving no clear answer in front of him.

When he finally reached the hotel, he found Mark just outside the doors, appearing to be waiting for him. Mark caught sight of the gloomy boy walking up to him and waved a hand in the air. "Hey, Drew. How was your last day with May?"

Drew tilted his head up slightly to meet Mark's gaze, but then quickly lowered it again so that his eyes were focused on the ground below. "I don't want to talk about it," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh-no. Did you two get into a huge fight right before you had to leave?"

"Nope."

"You did, didn't you?" Mark put his hands on his hips as if he was Drew's parent scolding him for doing something wrong. But today wasn't the day to be arguing back to Drew, for as soon as he said that, Drew lost his temper.

"No, Mark! We didn't! Stop making wrong assumptions for everything!"

"I'm not the only who makes wrong assumptions. You do too!" Mark countered. "And if you had the courtesy to actually tell me what was going on once in a while, I wouldn't be making these wrong assumptions in the first place!"

He leaned back, placing a hand by his forehead as a sign that he was irritated yet confused by Drew's sudden attitude. "Well, anyways, we're leaving in about an hour. The rest of the crew is in room 112, so you should head up there to— Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day," Drew replied in the same impassive tone as before. He had been slowly walking away from the Pokémon center after Mark had yelled back at him and wasn't in the mood to consult him in any sort of way.

"There's food in the Pokémon Center!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ the food in the Pokémon Center!" Drew shouted back as he quickened his pace.

"Drew! Hey, Drew!" Mark yelled out, trying to figure out how to persuade him to come back. He weighed the choice to run after him, but knowing that Drew was experienced with running away due to his fan girls, he made the choice not to. "The jet leaves at seven! Be back before then!"

After he had shouted that, Drew took the chance to run off. He didn't know where his destination was, but he felt the need to run off. When at last, his body had run out of the energy required to carry on, he slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as his mind wandered with the thoughts of the ordinary girl. The memories pained him so that he threw his hands over his head as if to try and stop them from entering his mind.

"Drew," came a soft voice.

The singer looked up to see a familiar person standing at a nearby distance. After squinting to focus in on the person, Drew realized who it was: Solidad. But she appeared different from when he had last seen her. It was something about her whole profile which seemed to lack the personality that made her "Solidad". It took a second for Drew to apprehend his disappointment in her from her past actions, but when he finally remembered he jerked up and took a step back.

"Wait!" she cried out holding a hand to stop him from running away. Drew paused, curious about what she had to say to him. "We need to talk," she ended in a whisper; her whole body seemed to limp backward.

Drew bit his lip, considering the options and came to a decision of hearing out Solidad's words.

"What?" he said bleakly.

Solidad gave a heavy sigh and walked toward him. "I'm really sorry about what I did." She took a seat on a bench that lay on the side of the sidewalk appearing exhausted because of her feelings of remorse. Drew watched her cautiously and finally took notice of where he was. They were in a small park. The entire area was a shade of deep green from the long grass and tall trees that encircled them. His eyes scanned the area quickly and then focused back on Solidad who appeared deep in thought.

"I know that it'll be hard for you to forgive me after doing that to you, but please hear me out," Solidad continued as she stared hard at the ground in front of her. "I said that I loved you…"

Drew felt his breathing quicken in nervousness of where the conversation was going. But maybe talking it out would heal the pain that was left by her actions. He continued to listen to her as she tried to state out her apology.

"But what I didn't know was that my love for you was different."

"Solidad…" Drew said taking a step toward her.

"I do love you, Drew," she said suddenly making Drew stop. "I love you as a sisterly figure though. Or maybe even a motherly figure. All I know is that I always want to look after you, but I guess I confused that whole feeling with love. So what I'm trying to say is I don't want you to hate me. I know that you love May. I hope that you'll be happy with her, and I hope we can still continue to be friends."

Drew remained emotionless, causing Solidad to become worried about his answer. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see his blank face.

Finally, Drew let out a small smile, extended out a hand and said, "We're friends."

A hope of light seemed to cast upon them as Solidad mirrored his expression. "Thank you," she whispered shaking his hand as a token of their renewed friendship.

Drew took a seat by his friend and looked off into the sky, finding himself miraculously calm after all that had happened.

"Where is May anyways?" Solidad asked.

Drew gave a long blink and when he opened his eyes again, he replied, "At home, working for the person who's after me." His response was calmer than he expected which surprised him, but Solidad took it into account and her eyes grew wide with concern.

"What?" she whispered in shock. "May's working for the person who's after you?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy, Drew! I thought you said you knew that girl!"

"I thought I did too," Drew replied trying to keep his voice intact.

"Who is the person? And how did you find out about it?"

"He came home unexpectedly. Seemed like May wasn't expecting his arrival either."

"Who?" Solidad inquired with curiosity.

"Some weird guy named Har—"

"Ahhh!" a high pitched squeal came from nearby. The two friends jerked their head in the direction of the noise expecting to find a group of fan girls. Their prediction was… half correct.

"It's Drew! It's really Drew! See Misty, I told you Drew would still be around Lilycove!" said a girl with deep blue hair.

"Okay, you were right. Now let's not bother them because it looks like they're busy right now, Dawn," said another girl with bright orange hair.

"But this is a once in a lifetime experience, Misty!"

"But we've actually met up with him a lot if you really think about it."

"You're May's friends, right?" Drew questioned remembering their familiar features.

"Uh-huh! That's us!" Dawn replied cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"Speaking of May, where is she? Isn't she with you?" Misty asked.

"Actually, we're having a conversation about it right now," Solidad responded. "Since you two are friends with May, it would be convenient if you joined in so we could get more information about her."

"What do you mean, 'more information about her'? What's going on?" Misty questioned.

"Drew was just telling me that May was living with the person who sabotaged his tour bus."

"What?" Dawn screamed out. "That doesn't sound like May's family at all!"

"I never expected that from her either," Drew agreed.

"What happened, Drew? Tell us everything," Misty said worriedly. If it was anything out of the ordinary that involved her friend, she needed to know about it. And Drew was okay with telling them what had happened that day.

The three girls listened intently as Drew told his story, nodding every now and then to ensure their understanding and gasping sometimes when they couldn't believe that he was actually talking about May. It didn't take long for Drew to finish his story; he tried to sum everything up as quickly as possible (without leaving out any important details) so that the event wouldn't be permanently branded into his mind.

Everyone was speechless after Drew told of his tragic story. Although they tried to come up with a comforting sentence, all their words were choked at the bottom of their throat from the shocking news. Drew glanced at each of the three surprised faces; he felt his face heating up with their eyes on him and he moved his bangs to the side of his face out of nervousness. But doing this made Drew feel even more awkward since it wasn't the usual flick like he always did. Nevertheless, his hair just fell back in front of his eyes again, being as helpless as ever.

"Wait, you never told us the name of this guy who's after you," Solidad finally stated.

"Oh, right," Drew said a bit relieved. "His name is Harley."

"Harley? !" All three girls shouted in unison. As soon as they said that, they looked at each other in a confused manner, wondering how the other one knew of the name.

"That explains everything!" Solidad said bewildered.

"He still has May?" Dawn cried out. Solidad and Drew looked expectantly at Dawn, as if what she said was news to them.

"Still has May?" Solidad repeated hesitantly.

"That's weird, because he's after you as well…" Misty murmured to no one in particular.

"What?" Solidad said in confusion.

"The thing that really bothers me is knowing that May lied to me from the start," Drew added to the group of murmurs as everyone seemed to be talking to themselves now, trying to figure it all out.

"I thought May was saved by now…" Dawn said sadly.

"He could've killed me!" Drew whispered harshly to himself. However, this quiet statement brought everyone back to their senses; Dawn and Misty especially as they narrowed their eyes on the green haired singer.

"Are we still talking about May?" Dawn asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes! We're talking about how May actually knew that Harley was after me from the start!" Drew answered fiercely.

Both girls gave each other a confused look and then faced Drew again. "We are?" they said together.

"What did you think we were talking about?"

Dawn and Misty bit their lip, each diverting their gaze toward the ground as they wondered how they should explain it to them. Finally, Misty took a deep breath, and let out the information Drew was never directly told. "May's kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? !" Drew shouted.

"You really didn't know, did you?"

Drew thought about it for a second before replying back, "May might've said something along those lines, but it never really came across to me—"

"—because you were more concerned about the person who was after you," Misty finished for him. Drew shook his head sadly in agreement.

"Anyways, she was kidnapped?" Solidad questioned again.

"Drew really didn't know anything about that girl, did he?" Dawn added with a frown.

"Of course not! She was lying to me the whole time!" Drew yelled.

"I haven't seen May in a long time, but I know her well enough to know that she was probably more worried about having you find that she was kidnapped than opposed to having you find out that she was living with the person who was after you," Misty explained.

"What?" Drew said not understanding a word of Misty's explanation.

"Listen here!" Misty suddenly shouted, her voice reaching the maximum volume. "You're a pretty little boy who's rich and famous and every girl's dream lover! If you found out that May was kidnapped, you would've called the police right away! May's already terrified that she's living with her kidnapper! If Harley were to be reported, she would be worried about what he might do to _her_ afterwards. I mean, he would blame _her_ for getting help from another person. It's bad enough if a normal person calls him in, but a celebrity calling him in? ! Who knows what Harley would do to May then."

"But… then… she said that—"

"She knew the day would come when you found out that she was kidnapped. Now, I've never been kidnapped before, and I know you've never been either, but just imagine if you were. You would be scared if people found out that you were kidnapped too!" Misty continued in her powerful voice.

"So he really did kidnap someone?" Solidad said, more to herself than to the rest of the group.

"We've figured that out a long time ago," Dawn stated in an annoyed tone.

"I can't believe he would actually do that." Solidad turned her head slightly to the side and crossed her arms. She looked like she was in a deep state of thought again. She let out a huff of air and then faced the group again.

"He was my friend… back in the days," she stated calmly.

"That creep was your friend?" Dawn said in disgust.

"Yes." She turned to Drew. "I don't know if you remember this, but it was about three years ago when your fame started up. You were about to give your first concert. Harley had become a big fan of yours and wanted to become your best friend, and so he met up with you just before the concert started."

In retrospect, Drew faintly remembered the moment of his first concert. Images from the day came into mind but hardly any of Harley. He tried to focus on seeing the tall, purple haired man, but nothing came to mind. Then, he remembered Mark and his teasing made against a man who intruded in on him that day. That triggered some more memories, but it was all still vague to him.

"I remember a little. Mark and I made fun of him after he left," Drew stated.

"After that encounter, he told me that he was never going to forgive you; that he was going to rebel. Then I remember that I lost my temper and out of fury suggested kidnapping someone. I guess May was the person he kidnapped… and I never saw him again after that."

Drew quickly turned to Misty and Dawn. "You two knew that May was kidnapped. Why didn't you tell me anything when we met up before?"

The two girls glanced around innocently. "We figured May was already free since you were with her, so we didn't do anything about it," Misty answered.

"I hope she's alright. Harley can be violent at times," Solidad stated.

That was all it took to get Drew on his feet. He had heard enough explanations to conclude May's true past and the reason for her actions.

"May!" he said to himself as he took off in the direction of the place she was at. None of the girls stopped him as he ran off. They knew that Drew was the one who could save her.

"Maybe now we should call the police for reinforcements," Solidad suggested. The two younger girls only gave her a worried look, thinking through the consequences that would cause.

"This has been going on for too long. If we don't get any help on this, someone's going to get hurt!" she added in a stronger voice. Dawn and Misty both nodded and Solidad pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

><p>Drew raced through the streets, his hair flying messily in every which way with each step and his heartbeat keeping in time with the rhythm of his running footsteps. He didn't pay attention to the fact that his stamina was running low. Although his breath was becoming heavier and more restless with each passing second, he ignored them all. What mattered was making sure she was safe and away from <em>him<em>. In the background, the sun was just beginning to set so that dark painted colors started to merge into his surroundings, almost like they were trying to trap him and prevent him from reaching her, from reaching May.

He pushed forward. He wouldn't quit. How long had he been running? He didn't remember May's "house" being that long away. Had he suddenly lost his way? Taken a wrong turn? Did he even know which way he was going? He let the questions rip their ways past them becoming lost in the wind as he ran forward.

As he turned a corner, he recognized a thick wall of bricks that shrouded a lonely house. At this familiar sight, he ran even faster to ensure that no harm came upon May.

Once he reached the front of the house, he twisted open the doorknob, which surprisingly was unlocked; and this gave Drew a bad feeling. He stepped inside the house. The familiar and comfortable atmosphere that once lingered there was suddenly replaced by an eerie feel. Shaking off the fear, Drew immediately started his search for May. But the condition of the house caught his attention before he could even begin searching.

Starting from the living room, he could already tell that something was wrong. The entire room was cluttered with magazines, papers and food. Had May completely lost it…? Gone mad and thrown a temper tantrum? Or had there been some sort of a fight here?

Drew didn't need to think twice to figure out that May was in danger. He raced to her room, springing open the door with a mighty force.

"May!" he shouted as he swung open the door. His face seemed to melt as he took in the scene before him. Cuddled in the corner of the room was May. Her face appeared flushed, as if she had been crying since his departure from the house. Then, standing before her was the tall man, Harley, gripping a chair above his head. Drew realized the situation at once but couldn't find the strength in him to make any sort of action. Luckily, the two were focused on Drew, their actions and emotions suddenly frozen in time by his appearance.

"Well if it isn't Drew Hayden," Harley growled as he set down the chair. He made his way toward the singer, taking slow, careful steps. Drew felt his heart pounding at the familiar face. The face became so familiar that Drew immediately remembered that time three years ago when he had first encountered him. Now, here he was again. But instead of being a huge fan of his, he was just the opposite.

Harley stopped just before Drew so that he had to raise his head to look at the menacing face. "I'm so glad you came," he said with a grin. "We were just talking about you."


	20. Freed Emotion

**Author's Note:** Oh my! It's been what? Four months since I've last updated! My apologies to everyone. I left you all at a cliffhanger and never let you know what happened! Lately I haven't been able to write at all being so involved with everything but I finally settled down and decided I was going to finish this! Thank you for your patience and for reading this story! There are some violent actions in this chapter but I kept it rather clean. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>May's fingers trembled as she held them weakly in front of her to protect herself from the harm that was to come. Her eyes fixed on Drew, and for a moment, the two felt a moment of warmth and happiness; but when May unintentionally averted her eyes to meet her kidnaper, fear overtook her once again.<p>

Seeing May in such a frightening situation made Drew even more eager to protect her, and he silently promised himself to do whatever he could to save her. He recollected his courage, clenched his fists, and took a step forward.

"And what exactly were you talking about?" he spoke with more confidence in his voice.

Harley readjusted himself so that he had a clear view of May and Drew. He was sure to keep his eyes locked between the two teenagers, preventing any of them from escaping his vicinity.

"Let's see…" he started and then violently picked up the chair that was almost used to injure May. Drew noticed that Harley was coming in his direction, so he cautiously moved around the man, finding himself closer to May.

Harley swiftly slammed the door shut and then threw the chair in front of it. May winced at the sudden noise tightly shutting her eyes and closing her ears with her hands, wishing that the horrible man would disappear. Harley quickly took a seat on the chair and crossed his arms and legs. His dark stare and the loud ruckus he created brought a sense of anxiety to the two captives. Drew didn't know what the man was going to do next but he wasn't going to give in himself. He stood firmly in between May and Harley, acting as a bodyguard for her. His defense was anything but strong, but he was willing to face the imminent actions.

In the next second, Drew realized that Harley had just trapped them in the room. He quickly looked around for another exit, but failed to find anything of the sort. There was a window in the corner of the room, but from what Drew could see, there was no way of opening it unless someone were to break the glass. It was the first time Drew realized how secluded May's world really was. Finding no success in escaping, Drew settled his eyes at the man, preparing himself for his next move.

"As you were saying?" Drew continued when Harley still hadn't made a sound.

Harley mischievously grinned at the famous singer. "I noticed from the moment I stepped foot into the house that something was a bit… off."

At his last word, Drew turned his head subtly to keep his eye on May. Harley, however, made no hesitation and continued with his explanation.

"The way May was acting for starters; it was totally out of sync. Anybody who knew her would've been able to tell there was something suspicious about her. Then there was the smell in the house- the smell of girl perfume. Nobody would spray bazillion pounds of perfume in the house unless they were trying to get rid of another smell… or has really bad hygiene," he mumbled to himself and then snickered.

"And finally-!" Harley suddenly shrieked, making Drew and May jump from their spots. He pointed a finger to emphasis his final statement. "When I walked into May's room, what do I find on her desk? A rose! I know for a fact that my garden does not grow roses, and I also know that the famous Drew Hayden's signature is a _red_ _thorn less rose!_"

Drew stared blankly at the strange man. He had no idea what the man's intention was by explaining all his concluded facts. If he was proving that he was smarter than he actually looked, he had definitely succeeded. In any account, his long explanation provided time for Drew to think up a plan to escape the situation.

"Oh Drew," Harley suddenly called out.

"What was the point in kidnapping May if I was your target?" Drew asked sternly.

"I had to do _something_ rebellious after that terrible encounter with you," Harley replied. Then he fell back in his chair and faked a sob. "That was quite rude of you, you know: acting that way to your number one fan. That really hurt my feelings."

For a moment, Drew almost felt bad for Harley. He remembered his behavior back then indeed being a bit too rude toward Harley who was supposedly his number one fan. But then he remembered that that occurrence was in the past, and that Harley wasn't his number one fan anymore.

"I'm sorry, Harley…" Drew apologized in a soft voice but Harley immediately shot back at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Harley jumped out of his chair and approached Drew slowly. "I-" he started, but then cut himself off, stopping his movement to ponder his next action.

"Okay, I could go on blabbing about everything you did wrong in my life, but I think you get the point that I'm extremely angry at you, so let's just end it now!" Drew and May must've blinked and missed it because the next moment, they saw Harley coming toward them with a weapon in his hand. They gasped at the sight.

"What's that?" May squeaked.

"This?" Harley said bringing the weapon up to his eye level to admire the simple texture. "Hun, this is a knife. You use it to cut up vegetables and play kidnappers with friends."

He brought the knife down and started toward Drew, his eyes dead focused on his target while Drew stumbled to find a way to escape. Drew backed away at the pace Harley was going at, looking around for anything he could use as a distraction or more stalling time, but nothing was within his reach.

"You're insane," came a small voice. Drew and Harley turned in the direction of the voice. They found themselves looking at May who was still on the ground but with a clenched fist over her heart, as if she had hope that she and Drew would make it out alive.

"Excuse me?" said Harley with a disgusted look. "You're just as annoying as your little friend here!"

He turned to May and ran in her direction raising the knife up. In that split second, Drew's instincts took over and without thinking, he put his foot out in front of Harley, making him fall face flat on the floor. The knife clinked onto the floor, inches away from May's feet. May let out a small scream at the sight of the weapon and quickly got to her feet. She started toward Drew when he stopped her with a shout. "No, May! Get the knife!" May stopped in her tracks and then realized that it was a smart idea. She turned around to reach for the knife, but before she could even get near it, Harley grabbed the knife and held it out threateningly.

"How dare you two take advantage of my clumsiness," he declared as he rose to his knees.

Drew couldn't help but let out a smirk at his remark. Even for an older man and a dangerous one, Harley still had his weaknesses. His smirk was immediately wiped off his face when Harley announced, "There's no escape."

Drew's first reaction was to look at the door which was blocked by the chair but nothing that was impossible to pass; but with Harley monitoring them, making it to the door would be difficult. Suddenly, he felt a warm substance touch his body, and he flinched. He looked in front of him to find May there shrinking back with fear. Harley was treading his way toward them and if Drew didn't do something fast, they would both end up injured… or worse.

"You can't do this!" Drew stated in an attempted bold voice. He went in front of May and hid her behind him. "Everyone will find out you did it, and then you'll be in jail for the rest of your life."

"Even when everyone finds out, that won't bring you or May back to life again," he replied calmly.

They were indubitably trapped. With seconds left, Drew felt completely scared and hopeless. There was no time to grab something… _anything _to throw at the approaching man. Drew cursed as he and May continued to back away. How he wished he had at least his Roselia with him. They probably would've been able to escape the mess a lot easier if he had brought his Roselia. Why had he ever been so rude to Harley in the first place? All of that could've been avoided. They could've been friends. May never would've been kidnapped. Everything would've been perfect… but then again, he would've never met May.

"Drew!" May screamed as she jumped out in front of him. Drew was too caught up in his thinking that he didn't know what was happening at the moment. He blinked, coming back to reality, but suddenly felt as if he was in a dream- that nothing happening at that moment was real. And as he watched the action in front of his eyes, he really hoped it was a dream.

In front of him was like a slowed down horror movie to Drew. He saw as Harley brought the knife down, plummeting it into May's arm. His eyes widened with shock. He should've been protecting her! Not the other way around! When he saw Harley remove the blade and drop it on the ground, he was convinced that it was real.

The weight of May brought Drew down, and they both collapsed onto the floor. Drew looked over carefully to see May's injury, and when he caught a glimpse, he immediately turned his head the other way, tightly shutting his eyes.

"No," he whispered with anger and then jumped to his feet, his eyes raging with frustration.

"Well, what do you know…?" Harley choked while taking a step back.

"You monster!" Drew screamed as he leaped at the man, crashing him into the wall and barricading him with his arms. "That girl did nothing wrong!"

"I-I was aiming at you! She just got in the way!" Harley tried to explain, but Drew wouldn't take his words anymore.

"You got in your own way! You can't always expect something to go according to your expectations! You're like a child!"

"Says the famous person who always gets his way!"

"I worked hard to get where I am now!"

"So did I!"

"Seeking revenge on me? What a life that is! I won't forgive you for this."

"I lost respect for you the day you rejected my friendship! There is no forgiveness between us!" Harley yelled and then pushed Drew off him. Drew fell back, landing near the knife that was previously used to injure May. He quickly took hold of it and stood up, glaring at Harley who was still seated on the ground.

"What are you going to do with that?" Harley inquired, convinced that Drew didn't have the heart to hurt him with it.

"Nothing," Drew answered out of breath, "Just keeping it away from you."

"Did you ever stop to think if I had another one with me?" Drew winced at the statement and held the knife up protectively.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Harley replied casually and then hesitated. "Oh, wait._ I_ know."

His response frightened Drew because of the uncertainty that Harley still had another weapon with him. In fact, he could have hundreds of tricks up his sleeve and Drew would've never known about them. Drew was starting to feel hopeless. If only he could somehow reach the door and take May along with him. But Harley was the only obstacle they had to pass. Drew didn't want to consider injuring the man; he couldn't bring himself to do it. But if it ensured saving May… maybe…

"How's May doing?" Harley suddenly asked. "You should check on her," he said in a singsong voice.

Drew finally noticed that May hadn't made any noise since they fell and started to become concerned about her condition. But then he wondered if it another one of Harley's traps? Drew let himself believe that Harley was weaponless, so he turned around to check on the fallen girl. As soon as his back was turned, he heard a high pitched cry. Drew turned around just in time to see Harley's dark face shooting toward him, and then he heard the sudden fires of a gun. He felt his body falling backwards, his eyes closed to embrace the worst, and his body hit the ground with a thud. Something heavy fell on top of him, and he assumed it was Harley. Was everything over now?

Once realizing that he felt no sharp pain, Drew gently opened his eyes. On top of him was Harley who seemed to have been stunned by the fall. Drew pushed the man off of him and turned his attention to the door. His eyes lit up when he saw dozens of police officers standing at the doorway. He quickly got to his feet and searched for May. She was right beside him, curled up on her side, clutching the arm was been injured.

"May!" he cried and then knelt beside her. "You protected me and then… you were so quiet." He held her in his arms so she didn't have to move to see him.

"It's all right," she said in a soft voice, "I didn't want you to worry." She let out a small smile, but Drew could tell that she was forcing it.

"You'll be all right," he assured her. He heard the sound of heavy boots coming into the room and looked to the door. Many of them surrounded Harley so that Drew couldn't see what they were doing, but he assumed they were handcuffing him. A large police officer was standing at the foot of the door, holding a gun that pointed toward the ceiling. Drew tilted his head up to see a bullet hole right above the police officer's head, concluding that the police officer hadn't shot anyone, but merely fired as a warning to take the dangerous man off guard. A few inches away was the chair that was previously blocking the door, its structure completely splintered.

"Thank you officer," Drew said gratefully.

"Thank your friends," the officer replied gesturing a hand to which Solidad, Dawn and Misty came into the room. A bright smile overcame Drew's face as he saw his accomplices enter the room.

Upon seeing May's injury, Dawn and Misty hurriedly ran to her side.

"You're hurt!" Dawn exclaimed with fear. "Quick Drew, wrap her arm with a piece of cloth or something! Misty and I will look for the EMTs!" They left as soon as they came in, but Solidad stayed behind.

"Solidad," Drew started, appreciation shown in his eyes, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Solidad replied with a soft smile. Her smile was completely wiped off, however, when she heard grunting from nearby. Her attention turned to Harley who had awoken from his fall and was struggling to break free from the many officers' arms.

"You can't do this to me!" Harley shrieked in his high pitched voice, his legs and handcuffed hands desperately moving in random motion to pull the police off him. "I haven't completed my-"

"You've caused enough trouble, Cacturne!" shouted one of the police officers.

"The name is Harley!" the man corrected as he was dragged out of the room. As he continued to struggle, his eyes met with Solidad's, and for a moment, all of his actions froze as he stared with disbelief at his childhood friend. The recognition of her beauty and innocence seemed to purge his thoughts; but a second after the spark was ignited, the woman lowered her eyelids and mouthed him a single word that brought rejection to his mind.

"Wait! Solidad!" Harley called out reaching both hands out, but Solidad already turned her back to him. She shut her eyes and ignored the cries of Harley as the police finally managed to drag him out. Then, all was quiet.

Solidad stood clenching her fists as if to contain the confusing emotions. Finally she glanced forward. "I'm going to go see why Dawn and Misty are taking so long," she announced before taking off.

Drew watched her off, having a better understanding about the problems of everyday people and how everyone was affected by a mistaken action. Suddenly, he felt May stir in his arms and he turned to her to find her trying to stand up.

"Sit down!" Drew commanded as he brought her down to her knees. She let out a soft cry as she hit the floor. "I'm sorry. Here, let me wrap your arm."

Drew tore a piece of his expensive shirt and began wrapping it tightly around May's injured arm. May winced as he did so, her whole body still shaking from the incident.

"How bad does it hurt?" Drew asked in whisper. He tied a knot to secure the cloth and then glanced at her delicate face.

"It's not so bad," May stammered deterring her eyes from meeting his. But Drew knew that she was lying. He knew she was trying to be strong like how she was all those years she was away from everybody she loved. However, Drew took into consideration that May's actions were her own decision, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable any longer. Instead, he suddenly became interested in her appealing looks, noticing her soft hair and the bright red bandanna that was tied with it.

"May," he started, leaning closer to her. May was about to reply back when she noticed his movement and her eyes wandered the limited area she had left to view.

"W-what is it?" May squeaked as she tried to lean back but Drew's hand caught her face before she could move any further. His hand slid down her cheek with caring affection and then he brought it to her back of her head where he easily located the knot that held her bandanna in place.

"Why don't you ever take off your bandanna?" he asked almost in a daze. He moved his face closer to hers, his other hand slowly untying the knot.

"Oh, I don't know," May replied softly, her eyes glued to the ground. "I like wearing it."

Finally, Drew was aware of his situation and what he was getting himself into. But he felt that his body was moving on its own, it was what he wanted. And if what May said before was true, that she indeed did mean it when she told him she loved him, he hoped that she wouldn't mind his next action.

"You look…" Drew said slowly as he succeeded in untying the knot, "…so beautiful…" The last word took May by surprised and she was about to glance up when she felt Drew's lips pressed against hers, making her eyes widen. She immediately softened at Drew's gentleness and gradually closed her eyes, not even noticing that Drew had removed the bandanna and that it was slowly rippling to the floor. She felt all of her emotions being freed; warmth of pure happiness seemed to cover her entirety. How long it had been since her capture had left her bitter. She had missed that feeling of love and felicity. But now, everything she had lost seemed to have been recovered instantly.

"Drew!" came an ear splitting shriek from nearby. Mark suddenly appeared before the door, only to almost fall backwards at the sight of May and Drew together. The two teenagers looked over in surprise and embarrassment, too shocked to make any movement. "Oh-no! Now I'm the one who's interrupting your moments! Forgive me!" he cried and then disappeared out of sight.

Seconds after, a troop of officers and doctors marched into the room with an apologetic look. The emergency medical technicians rushed to May, and Drew took the cue to stand up and head toward the door. There, he met up with one of the police officers.

"Your manager was creating quite a disturbance in front of the entrance- him and that dangerous Cacturne guy. They started fighting and that made it difficult for the doctors to get through," explained the police officer. "I hope we still made it in time. Is she doing all right?"

"I hope so," Drew answered.

The officer gave a nod and then stated to the famous singer, "We'll need to take you in to make sure you're not hurt as well, and then have you answer a few questions. Is that all right with you?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I'll be taking you right now."

Drew gave a sigh as he watched the doctors examine May, questioning her injuries and preparing her to be taken to the hospital. He wished that he could stay with her instead of going with the police, but knew that she would recover well in their care. At the thought of her recovery, he was suddenly reminded of their future, and if he would ever see her again. May would be returning back to her rightful home, and he would revert to his life of fame, constantly visiting different cities to perform. Would he be able to handle not seeing her every day?

As he stared at the injured girl, he realized that he couldn't bear to be away from her. Her personality, her impression on him was just too great to be forgotten and out of reach. But how could he make their lifestyles correlate so that they would be together? Was there even a possibility? With alternatives fleeting his mind, he was left with despair and turned his head swiftly to the door.

"Let's go," he mumbled stepping through the door and leaving his loved one to a more secure and what he hoped was a better life for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Strangely, this is not the end yet, but I am anticipating about two or more chapters before this story is finished! Also, for anyone interested in joining a Contestshipping MEP, more details are on my profile :D


	21. May's Song

**Author's Notes: **Hello everybody~Glad you're enjoying the story! For those of you who want to check on my progress with stories (for the next update) I have a section for it on my profile.

* * *

><p>Letting out a deep breath, Drew took a seat on a metal chair allowing himself to rest after having given a three hour long concert. He threw his hands up to his forehead in anguish, and then wiped away the sweat that he realized had formed from his tiring performance. It was extremely stressful for him to quickly refer back to his fame world after last week's encounters. Drew vividly remembered the events that had taken place, the memories making him long more and more for her: for May, the girl he unwillingly left behind. He only hoped she was doing all right.<p>

"Taking it rough I see," a low voice came from nearby.

Drew look up expectantly and saw his manager, Mark, cautiously standing a few feet away. "I'm sorry, Mark," he said trying to look like the hardworking singer he was.

"Don't be sorry. You still managed to put on a great performance despite all that's happened."

"It didn't feel so great," Drew grumbled and then threw his hands over his forehead again.

"Drew, your fans were screaming and crying and everything! That means it was a success!" Mark gave Drew a thumbs up, but Drew didn't even bother to move. Disappointed by his reaction, Mark dropped his hand and approached his superstar.

"…go back," Drew mumbled.

"What?"

The singer threw his head up. "I want to go back to Lilycove!" His manager only stared at him.

"Drew, you made the decision to leave her, so why are you regretting it now? He finally yelled.

"What? You were the one who supported me in the first place! Why are you against me now?" Drew asked, discouraged of his sudden resoluteness.

"I totally _do_ support you! But Drew, this is serious. We're behind schedule. If we keep up in this state, there's going to be some major troubles later!" Mark explained, trying to sound reasonable and make Drew understand the importance of the job. "As much as we love that girl, we're just going to have to believe she's doing fine and keep moving with our job."

"That's how it is, isn't it?" Drew blurted out. Mark flinched at his sudden comment. "We can't bother with the everyday people because it's too much of our time. We always just have to keep moving around as famous singers making people happy and making money! There's no time for ordinary people in our lives!"

"I didn't say that!" Mark recoiled and then sighed. "And you know as well as I do that May is more than just an ordinary person!"

At the sound of her name, Drew blinked ferociously and was taken aback. He kept silent, staring meaninglessly at the floor below. He twitched when he felt a hand press down lightly on his shoulder.

"To us…" he continued and then corrected his wording, "To _you_… she's a special one."

The room was silent as they calmed down. Finally, Mark gave a soft sigh, turned around and headed to the door. Before he left, he turned his head and said softly, "The next concert's at Rustburo in two and a half weeks. Keep in touch and be back before then."

Drew couldn't help but let out a slight smile. "Mark!"

Mark responded by tilting his head forward, motioning Drew to continue. The singer got to his feet and then approached his manager with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," he uttered closing his eyes. "I'll spare you this time."

Mark smiled but then gasped at the intake of Drew's words. "Say what? !" he shouted as he watched Drew skitter past him. "You were totally just going to whack me again like one of those whac-a-moles weren't you? !"

* * *

><p>Once Drew reached Lilycove he noted the familiar buildings and sidewalks that he came across not too long ago. Retracing his steps, he felt himself walking as the boy from a week ago, replaying the memories. The area where May stayed at was not hard to forget since he desperately ran for her when he realized she was in danger. Every move was made with a lack of sentient. It all came naturally as his only focus was to see her again.<p>

It wasn't long before Drew was standing once again in front of the towering block of bricks that surrounded the small house. Painful memories flashed through his mind but quickly left him as he approached the house. He climbed the stairs slowly, taking a long, deep intake of air as he did so. The imminent actions gave Drew a sensational feeling, making chills go down his spine as he rang the doorbell. He didn't exactly plan out what he wanted to do; only that he strived to see May again. But then…Drew realized something that he and Mark both failed to remember. May was most likely sent home. What were the chances she was still at the house of her kidnapper?

Drew's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. To his disappointment, an older woman stood in front of him, her eyes lit up when she realized who he was.

"Drew Hayden. What are you doing here?" asked the woman.

Drew cleared his throat hoping there still might be a chance. "I'm looking for May Maple."

"May Maple…" repeated the woman trying to recollect her thoughts. "She was the poor girl who was kidnapped and brought here, wasn't she?"

"She was," Drew confirmed.

"Such an unfortunate thing to happen. But if you're looking for that girl, May, I'm afraid you just missed her. She was sent home as soon as they discovered who she was."

Drew's eyes widened at this explanation. A burst of distress overtook him and made him lunge forward at the woman. "Where is she? Do you know where they sent her? !" The woman leaned back in shock and then gently rocked away from him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hayden, but I don't know where they took her. I'm just the landowner of this house trying to get things back in order again."

"You don't have any idea of where she is?" Drew tried again with a desperate look in his eyes. The landowner noticed this and immediately softened her expression.

"If I did, I would've told you by now," she stated bluntly and redirected her attention to a nearby pile of cloths that needed folding. Drew allowed himself to take in the news. To think he had flown back to Lilycove only to be told that May had already gone back to her hometown. Drew almost sank to his knees as he tried to come up with possible ways to somehow be connected to her again.

"Excuse me," the landowner said suddenly, "May I please ask for you to leave since what you came for isn't here. I need to finish up my job. Though I'm truly sorry about your loss."

Drew left without a reply. He wandered around the city aimlessly, remembering the last moment he and May shared together, the moment she looked so frightened, the first time she smiled at him, and their unusual yet sweet meeting. As he treaded through the streets, fans huddled close together, whispering about the famous Drew Hayden walking unguarded in Lilycove. There were many chances when they could've come up to him since he was defenseless, but most of them were too scared or sensed that morose presence Drew seemed to carry around him.

The singer slowed to a stop, feeling the need to after meandering for so long. He tilted his head up to see a decorous sign above him reading "Ice Cream!"

"This is the place May took me that one day," he muttered to himself and then stepped into the store. The place was as colorful as he last remembered it, but it was also a quiet, calm place.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hayden?" said a soft voice from nearby. Drew noticed the person at the cash register, the same one as when he and May were last there. Involuntarily taking a step toward him, Drew glanced up at the menu and stuttered, "Um, I'll have a vanilla cone please." He started reaching for his pocket when he was stopped by the sound of the cashier's voice.

"You don't need to pay me today."

The singer looked up, surprised by the kind statement.

"It looks like you need it," the cashier said, then turned around to quickly fix a large vanilla ice cream cone.

"Thank you," Drew said gratefully taking the cone into his hand. He settled himself at an empty table in a corner of the shop. A large window rested to his right, allowing the warm rays of the sun to shine through and brighten his view.

Drew licked his ice cream, reminded of the happy memory he shared there with May. Minutes passed and Drew finished his cone. With nothing else to do, he reached for his wallet. He didn't expect to pull out something along with it, so when a white piece of paper caught the corner of his eye, he glanced down immediately and realized what he had.

May's piece of paper of which she wrote down original lyrics was neatly folded up in his pocket. Drew almost ripped the piece of paper getting it out of his pocket and bringing it up to his face to examine. Yes, the sheet of lyrics he has taken right before he left May's "home": A tangible memory of May.

Drew slowly opened up the folded piece of paper and let out a light smile when he saw May's handwriting across the page. He read through the entire piece of writing, and then reread it… and reread it again… and again. The melody that May use to repetitively hum came into his mind, and he found himself softly humming that same tune. When he came to the end of the lyrics and the end of the tune, he looked up. A spark of inspiration came to him and in the next moment, he pulled out a pen from pocket and scribbled intently at the paper. Ideas rushed to his mind so fast that his hand couldn't keep up to speed with what his mind wanted to write down.

Shortly after, Drew paused to take a break. His hand was starting to cramp up from writing so quickly that he held his hands together to stop them from shaking. With excitement pumped throughout, Drew slipped out his phone and quickly dialed Mark's number.

"Drew!" came a shout from the other end.

"Mark! I know what new song I'm featuring for the next concert," Drew said hastily, trying to catch his breath.

"What song?"

"May's Song."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days became a routine to Drew. He stayed at the same hotel Mark stayed at when they were in Lilycove, but for most of the day, he was at the ice cream shop. Every morning, he would order a vanilla ice cream cone and then seat himself in his little corner. There he would eat his cone and work more on the creation of May's Song. He could imagine hearing the song the way May would have liked it. "In my song I made up, I imagine hearing the piano starting up the song, and then maybe adding in the harp. Oh, it sounds so beautiful in my mind," he remembered May saying the week before.<p>

When it came to meals, there was a restaurant conveniently nearby which Drew went to, but he always returned back to the ice cream shop afterwards. It just had that serene aura to it that motivated Drew to keep working on the song. By the second day in Lilycove, Drew had already established the introduction to the song and the first verse. He discussed the instrumental parts with Mark and his instrumentalists every so often so that by the next concert, everything would be ready to go.

This routine carried on for a week, and within a short matter of time, Drew's fan girls started to notice it. They had figured out where he lingered, where he stayed at night, and where he went for meals. It became such a huge topic that the fan group had grown larger than ever. They continuously whispered to one another while spying on him from afar, giggled while cooing about how hot Drew was. Unfortunately, Drew never noticed this. He was too caught up with his work to have time for fan girls. The girls, however, weren't going to let his new attitude stall them forever. It wasn't long before they finally made their big appearance in front of him.

"Drew!~" a couple of fan girls sang out.

For the first time, Drew looked up from his work at the call of his name, holding a confused expression that would make girls squeal in awe… and that's just what the fan girls did. Drew was taken aback by their approach. He tried to cover up his work by laying his arms on top of the paper, but the girls were not going to let him off easy.

"Hey Drew~" one of the girls called out as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Drewy, what are you doing?" another girl asked as she pulled up a chair across from him.

"Don't forget about me, Drew~" cooed another girl as she reached out for his arm.

A storm of fan girls lunged at Drew trying to steal his attention. They made cute comments and asked questions all too quickly that Drew didn't know what exactly to do. They had him cornered… literally.

And then one of the girls slipped out the piece of paper he was trying to cover up. "What's this, Drew?" Drew's eyes widened in shock and he reached out for the piece of paper.

"T-that's mine!" he stammered. "Give that back!"

The paper only attracted more attention as more girls started to glance over at the sheet.

"May's Song," a girl read aloud amidst all the shouting.

"Who's May?" asked a girl.

"Can you write a song about me too?" asked another girl.

"Stop it!" Drew yelled, but it had no effect.

"Everyone shut up and leave the boy alone!" came a monstrous voice from behind. Everyone whirled around to see the cashier up on a table with a megaphone by his mouth. He swiftly jumped off the table and approached the group.

"Now don't make me repeat myself. Give back that piece of paper and please leave. You're disrupting the place. Don't make me call the police," he said in a quieter voice.

The fan girls merely stared at the worker not wanting to leave Drew Hayden's presence. The cashier held the megaphone up to his mouth again and pressed the button as a warning. That was all it took for the girls to scatter off, setting the paper back in Drew's hands and scurrying out of the ice cream shop. Drew gave the man a look of appreciation, to which the man nodded back and smiled returning to his place at the cash register.

Drew held out the piece of paper in front of him, a bit crumpled but still in good condition. Then he noticed a small figure from the corner of his eyes. When he turned to look, he saw a small girl lying on her bottom with her knees up awkwardly and a hand by her face. She wiped away at her eye in a cute manner. Her attire of a flowing skirt and striped long sleeve was like that of a little kid: light, colorful and bubbly. Her position made her look like she was just trampled over by those crazy fan girls. And that was probably what had happened to her. Then it occurred to Drew; what if she was one of those fan girls? He decided to testify. With a serious face, he cleared his throat. The young girl froze in her place, then slowly tilted her head up to meet Drew's gaze.

"Ah! D-Drew!" the girl remarked in surprise.

"You a fan?" Drew asked sternly.

"No! I mean… yes but I'm not crazily insane like those other girls."

"You probably are then," Drew confirmed and then turned his attention to his piece of paper.

"No! I'm not!" the girl insisted as she jumped to her feet and then slammed the palm of her hands on the table, catching Drew off guard.

"I was already in the shop finishing up my ice cream when I saw that mob of fan girls hurdle over to you, so I decided to come and help but there were too many of them and they were all so tall that I…" the girl cut off mid-sentence, uncertain if Drew would believe her no matter how much explanation she gave. Her whole body started to shake as she stared Drew in the eyes.

Finally Drew nodded his head. "All right, I believe you," he said solemnly.

"Really?" the girl gasped with a big smile.

"Just don't… get too close to me," he replied shrouding his eyes.

"I'll try not to!" she said jubilantly, though this was not assuring to Drew. The girl settled herself on a seat across from Drew, sitting on her knees while propping herself up with her elbows.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Hold on a moment. Let me ask _you_ a question first," Drew stated. "What's your name?

"Anna," she replied with a small smile.

"Anna," Drew repeated. "How old are you?"

"I'm 14!"

Drew chuckled at this.

"What?" Anna inquired at his reaction.

"You just look younger than your age is all."

Anna made a pouty face, but it just turned out to be a cute frown. Her round face was framed so well that it made her look like an eight year old. And Drew couldn't resist her expressions. With a sigh, he glanced up and took in the sight of Anna's face in front of him. Her bright green hair was neatly cut, barely touching her shoulders. This surprised Drew, for they had the same hair color, and it was not often that Drew met someone else who had green hair. Anna's light pink headband pulled her hair back but allowed the longer pieces in the back to fall forward as she concentrated on Drew.

"Watcha working on?" she asked breaking the silence.

"A new song," Drew answered bluntly.

"Ah I see! More techno?"

The singer smirked as he thought of his reply. He wondered how a fan would react to his sudden change in style, especially since the song was May's idea in the first place. Would she still like his music? Here was his chance to find out one of his fan's opinion.

"No, this one is a completely new style," he said angling one side of his head toward her.

"A new style?" Anna echoed in excitement. "How so?"

"Well, instead of being upbeat and having the use of electronic sounds, this song is going to be slower with more of a melodic tone with the instrumentations."

Anna stared blankly as she tried to comprehend his advanced musical terms. With a blink, she asked, "Can I hear a sample?"

Drew hesitated before finally answering, "I guess so." He pulled out his phone, then connected earphones into it and held out an ear bud to Anna. She took it gently and watched as Drew pressed the play button. The music just took her by surprise. She was not expecting such a soft and graceful song, but Drew was right. This style was extremely different to the ones he usually came up with. The way he composed it really impressed Anna. Sure she was always a fan of his, but hearing his process of work proved to her how much effort he actually put forth. The sweet melody played on and Anna had closed her eyes, envisioning herself in a peaceful world. When the music abruptly cut off, her eyes shot wide open; she nearly flung herself at Drew.

"That's all you have done?" she said with a puppy face.

"Mhm," Drew nodded with a smirk on his face from her reaction. "What do you think?"

Anna sat back in her chair putting on a professional look; however it was hard to consider that with her childish face. "I really loved it! But personally I think you could have done octaves with the entire piano part in the beginning. That way it brings out the melody more when the harp is added in."

"You looked so blank before and now you're talking about octaves?" Drew teased.

"I play piano. But I'm not professional," Anna said cheerfully with a smile.

"All right then. I'll take your consideration."

"I also think you could have more of a dramatic build up before you go into the first verse."

"Why's that?"

"I just think it'll sound prettier."

"So now you're going to help me create the song?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I?" Anna exclaimed in excitement.

The singer sighed, and then realized he wanted to make the best out of the song since it was for May. Though he did not want another person telling him what to add and remove, Anna's opinion did sound like they would greatly enhance the song. Drew decided to give her a chance. If it also the sake of his fans, he would allow her to help.

"All right. But I get the final decision of what's to stay and what's to go," Drew firmly remarked.

"Deal!"

Drew let out a small groan wondering if he made a mistake to let the young girl assist him with writing out his song.

"What is the song called?"

This question stunned Drew, for he was still a bit embarrassed for what he named the song; but it was for his personal reasons and the dedication of May to be made out to the world. That way, hopefully, she would one day hear his song, knowing it was for her.

"May's Song," Drew answered shyly avoiding eye contact.

"That's a pretty title," Anna commented and then added, "Is it the same May who was kidnapped and just brought home a week ago?"

"Yes."

Then Drew realized something. "Anna, how did you know about her?"

"A bit was shown on TV but they wouldn't reveal too much information for fear of having May to be in danger again," she answered. "Luckily I was there at the questioning to find out more! It was a very touching moment."

"Do you… do you know where they took her back to?"

Anna smiled as if she knew something and then hopped off her seat. She quickly circled around to Drew's side of the table, climbing in the seat next to him and leaning toward his ear. At her close distance, Drew also leaned back but froze when he heard Anna whisper, "Petalburg City." Her light voice sent shivers down his spine, and as he heard those two words, he felt a spring of hope become resuscitated within him once again.

Petalburg City: That's where May was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Just one more chapter and it'll be the end of the story! Though I'm debating whether or not to make a sequel. We will see. I also want to make a trailer for this book so I'll work on that and see if it turns out well or not. Thank you all for reading. The last chapter should be out…. soon!


End file.
